Tanpa Batas
by Ay
Summary: Dia mencintai Sakura tanpa batas, maka biarlah kisah ini menjadi kisah tanpa batas yang tak akan pernah diakhirinya dengan sebuah akhir./Complete/AU/For Kira Desuke
1. Chapter 1

**Tanpa Batas**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Endless Night by Agatha Cristie**

**This story purely mine.**

**SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

Gadis itu memandang lekat pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Hutan perbatasan Konoha adalah tempat yang paling disukainya. Mimpinya adalah mempunyai rumah di sini. Di tengah pepohonan yang menjulang, di tengah kicau burung yang menenangkan hati, di kelilingi percikan air terjun di ujung hutan, sungguh… itulah mimpinya. Mimpi yang ia tahu akan sangat sulit untuk direalisasikan. Ia adalah pewaris utama keluarga Haruno. Tentu akan sangat sulit mendapat izin dari Asuma Sarutobi—selaku walinya—untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Beruntung ia mempunyai sahabat sekaligus asisten pribadinya—Yamanaka Ino—yang berhasil membujuk sang Paman—Asuma Sarutobi—untuk mengizinkannya berlibur di Konoha, tepatnya hutan perbatasan yang selama ini diingini Sakura. Dan di sinilah ia kini, tinggal di salah satu pondok penginapan biasa, jauh dari tatapan kagum atau apa pun yang menyiratkan ia adalah seorang Haruno. Karena di sini, ia hanyalah Sakura. Cukup Sakura.

"Kalungmu terjatuh."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang pria yang baru saja menyatakan bahwa kalungnya terjatuh. Dengan refleks, Sakura menyentuh lehernya, dan jemari tangannya merasakan tak ada kalung di lehernya—walau sempat ia berpikir, ia memang tak sedang memakai kalung—tapi menilik kenyataan bahwa kalung yang dipegang pemuda itu memang kalung miliknya. Peninggalan satu-satunya dari sang ibunda tercintanya yang telah pergi ke alam tak terjangkau.

"Aa… terima kasih, Tuan."

"Hn."

Pria dengan mata sehitam mutiara hitam itu pun berlalu seiring kalung yang ditemukannya telah diterima sang pemilik. Tak menyadari—atau justru dengan kesadaran penuh—mengetahui sang gadis, Sakura, telah tertawan pesonanya.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sakura. Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya di jalan setapak itu, berusaha menyejajari posisi pria bermata hitam itu.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk kalung ini," ujarnya seraya menggoyangkan kalung yang ditemukan pria itu. Pria itu memandang heran ke arahnya sebelum berucap, "itu memang milikmu." Dan kembali berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura di sisinya.

"Aaa…." Tak tahu apa lagi yang ingin diucapkannya, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis memandang punggung tegap pria itu yang semakin menjauh. Jauh… hingga tak terjangkau oleh kedua mata emeraldnya saat pria itu menghilang di balik pepohonan hutan yang cukup lebat.

.

.

"…_Sudah__aku__katakan,__aku__baik-baik__saja__Ino.__ –__Ok,__aku__tahu.__Dan__ah__iya,__hahaha__… __Kalau__kau__menanyakan__hal__itu,__aku__berikan__satu__rahasia.__Tadi__sore__aku__bertemu__dengan__pria__yang__kau__tahu__—__mungkin__akan__membuatmu__tak__bisa__tidur__seminggu__memikirkannya.__—__ah,__iya,__baiklah,__aku__tahu__itu__berbahaya,__tapi__percayalah,__kurasa__pria__itu__orang__baik.__Sudah__ya,__Naruto__sudah__menungguku.__—__Sudah-sudah,__nanti__aku__ceritakan__tentang__Naruto.__Hehehe__…__."_

"Nampaknya kau sangat senang hari ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang kini berada di serambi pondok yang dijadikan tempat menginap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil menutup ponsel lipatnya. "Udara di sini sangat menyenangkan," katanya.

Naruto memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Kalau menurutku, pria di depanmu ini yang menjadikan udara di sini menjadi menyenangkan—bukan, tapi sangat menyenangkan," kata Naruto diakhiri senyuman hangat.

Sakura tersipu. "Baik, baik. Kau memang menyenangkan, Naruto-san," kata Sakura.

Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang pria berbadan tegap dan kekar. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah ditambah iris mata berwarna biru miliknya membuatnya lebih dari cukup untuk disebut tampan. Tak lepas dari senyumannya yang begitu memikat. Kulitnya nampak berwarna kecoklatan—khas seorang lelaki. Sikap pria ini yang selau ramah kepada orang lain membuatnya menjadi pria yang paling disukai di daerah perbatasan. Pondok yang saat ini Sakura tempati adalah penginapan kecil yang khusus disewa oleh Sakura dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tinggal tak jauh dari pondok itu, di sebuah pondok yang dindingna terbuat dari batu bata yang dibiarkan apa adanya tanpa dihiasi cat dinding atau sekedar _wallpaper_. Kesan yang alami katanya, jika ditanya mengenai dinding pondoknya.

"Nah Sakura-chan, jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku di pondokku," kata Naruto. "Aku akan berada seharian di pondok malam ini. Oh iya, jangan biasakan keluar dari pondokmu di waktu malam. Kabarnya ada beberapa orang tahanan desa yang kabur siang tadi." Naruto memandang wajah gadis di hadapannya dengan penuh perhatian. " Tapi kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir," tambahnya.

Sakura menganggukan kecil kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Naruto-san."

Naruto pamit pulang ke pondoknya setelah membantu Sakura merapihkan pondok yang akan ditempatinya selama satu bulan ke depan.

Sakura memandang ke arah hutan melalui jendela besar di samping kanan pondoknya—tepat mengarah ke hutan. Dari sini ia bisa melihat pohon-pohon pinus menjulang tinggi, berbaris rapi menyembunyikan pesona hutan yang selama ini disukainya. Ia bukan gadis kebayakan yang menyukai segala sesuatu entah itu mulai dari _fashion,__shopping_, atau segala sesuatu yang dapat diukur dengan materi—uang. Sakura sadar, uang adalah barang yang menopang kehidupannya selama ini. Tanpa harta warisan dari almarhum orang tuanya, ia bahkan tak lebih dari seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak akan dipandang sedikit pun. Harta baginya adalah sebuah anugrah dan racun di saat yang bersamaan.

Kehidupannya sebagai seorang Haruno harus membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Ia tak pernah tahu siapa-siapa saja yang berteman dengannya—atau mungkin hartanya—siapa yang menyanginya tanpa silau akan harta miliknya. Ia tak menampik, ada segelintir orang yang memang tulus menyayanginya. Sebut saja Asuma Sarutobi, paman sekaligus walinya, dan sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka. Baginya dua orang itu adalah lilinya. Lilin yang meneranginya di saat gelap, meski tanpa silau kekayaannya. Semestinya semuanya seperti itu dan terus seperti itu.

Sakura perlu berterimakasih kepada Ino yang berhasil membujuk Asuma agar mengizinkannya berlibur di Konoha selama sebulan penuh. Meski Ino mengarang tempat liburan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Yang Asuma tahu, Sakura berlibur di kota Konoha—bukan tinggal di pondok di perbatasan barat Konoha. Asuma tidak akan mengizinkannya jika mengetahui tujuan liburan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Gemerisik daun-daun kering yang seperti diinjak sesuatu membuat Sakura memokuskan penglihatannya ke arah hutan pinus searah jendela pondoknya. Sekelebat bayangan muncul di balik pohon terdekat dengan halaman samping pondoknya. Sesaat rasa takut menyergapnya. Cerita Naruto tentang sekelompok tahanan desa yang melarikan diri dari penjara menghinggapinya. Hingga bayangan itu tampak lebih jelas, dan segala ketakutannya sirna. Bayangan itu adalah siluet sosok pria tegap berambut hitam legam yang kini sedang bersandar di batang pohon dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Dengan segera ia melangkah keluar menuju pria itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan lupa memakai sweaternya, padahal udara di luar cukup dingin ditambah busana gadis itu yang hanya memakai kaus katun berlengan pendek dengan jelana bahan jeans.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Sakura.

Pria itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menilai sebelum mematikan rokok yang dihisapnya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Ia mematikan rokok itu dengan sekali injak, kemudian kembali memandang Sakura.

"Bukan," katanya. "Aku hanya sedang berlibur."

Sakura sedikit kecewa. "Benarkah? Kukira kau asli penduduk di sini."

"Kau keberatan?"

"Bu-bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, aku hanya akan lebih senang jika kau penduduk di desa ini. Aku ingin tahu seluk beluk desa ini—hutan ini tepatnya. Kupikir kau bisa membantuku," jelas Sakura.

"Aku bukan seorang pemandu. Kau bisa mencari seseorang yang bisa kau bayar," kata pria itu datar.

Sakura nampak terperanjat atas perkataan pria itu. "Maaf, Tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku... aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa tersinggung," balasnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha," katanya. "Salam kenal," imbuh pria itu. Kini dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura manjabat uluran tangan tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Sakura. Namaku Sakura," katanya.

Sakura tak pernah tahu apa-apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang ia tahu, ia telah jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada seorang pria. Pria itu Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Kata orang cinta itu tumbuh secara perlahan dan konstan. Namun bagi Naruto, cinta bukan hal yang mampu dijabarkan dalam rentang waktu yang panjang. Jika kau telah menemui cintamu, bukan hal mustahil cinta itu adalah seseorang yang baru kaukenal kemarin sore atau tadi siang. Sama ketika ia merasakan perasaan senang dan bahagia menggebu-gebu ketika pertama kali melihat gadis yang akan menyewa pondok kecilnya dua minggu yang lalu.

"Melamun itu tidak bagus, Nak," nasihat Kushina ketika melihat Naruto tampak melamun di tengah acara minum teh sorenya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Bu," katanya.

Kushina menghirup aroma tehnya sebelum menyeruput pelan teh itu. "Tentang apa kalau ibu boleh tahu?" Ia memberi jeda sebentar sebelum meneruskan. "Tentang gadis cantik penyewa pondok kecilmu?"

Naruto hampir tersedak tehnya. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan ibunya dengan topik lain. "Bu, kurasa malam ini akan turun hujan."

Kushina yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Orang dewasa tidak akan membahas cuaca ketika seorang gadis cantik tepat berada di dekat rumahnya."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil berucap, "ia akan menikah, Bu."

.

.

"Kau belum mengenalku lebih jauh Sakura," kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan asap rokok melalui mulutnya. Jemarinya mengapit batang rokok yang masih menyala.

"Kau pun sama. Tak mengenalku," kata Sakura. "Kau bahkan tak tahu nama keluargaku. Aku bisa saja adalah seorang buronan yang melarikan diri dari penjara," tambah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura sedang duduk di atas batu besar di tepi air terjun, sedangkan Sasuke sedang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau lebih terdengar seperti menyindirku."

"Astaga Sasuke-kun! Selera humormu jelek sekali," gerutu Sakura kecil sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hn." Sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu Sakura. Kau baru mengenalku selama dua minggu. Bukan waktu yang dapat dibilang cukup untuk memutuskan sebuah pernikahan," kata Sasuke. "Lagipula... kau belum cukup umur." Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Aku tidak ingin disebut menculik anak gadis orang."

Sakura bangkit dan memukul kecil lengan Sasuke. "Dua minggu lagi usiaku genap 21 tahun, Tuan Sasuke. Di saat itu aku berhak mengatur hidupku sendiri. Karena aku adalah gadis yang merdeka." Sakura tersenyum menantang ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini Jepang Sakura, bukan Inggris."

"Sayangnya, aku berkewarganegaraan ganda, Tuan. Inggris dan Jepang," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum puas. Usia 21 tahun dalam hukum Inggris berarti kedewasaan dimana seorang gadis bukan lagi seseorang yang harus ditanggung atau diwalikan.

Sasuke diam. Ia menghisap rokoknya. Asap rokok yang dikeluarkannya membumbung tinggi di udara. "Banyak yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu, Sakura."

Sakura nampak sedikit merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke seolah kembali mengingatkan bahwa usia perkenalan mereka baru dua minggu. Sakura memandang mohon maaf pada kedua mata Sasuke. "Maaf."

"Sudahlah."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, tetapi sebuah gerakan halus dari Sakura membuat rokok itu kini berada di tangan gadis itu. Sakura mematikan api rokok itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" seru Sasuke.

Ia segera mengambil rokok itu dari tangan Sakura, membuang rokok itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Sasuke mengangkat ibu jari Sakura yang tampak merah akibat sundutan api rokok. Tanpa ragu pria beriris hitam itu menghisap ibu jari Sakura. Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke sudah melepaskan hisapannya pada ibu jari Sakura.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi!" seru Sasuke. Ia membuang mukanya ke arah berlawanan dari tatapan Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke, meminta pria itu untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Kini mereka berdua kembali berhadapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Rokok itu hanya akan membunuhmu... dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi," kata Sakura. "Berjanjilah tidak akan merokok lagi."

Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Rokok adalah teman berbagiku." Ia tersenyum lirih. "Selalu seperti itu."

"Tapi sekarang kau punya aku, Sasuke," kata Sakura. Ia kini menggenggam jemari Sasuke. "Berjanjilah."

Sasuke memandang Sakura cukup lama sebelum berkata, "hn."

Suara derap kaki kuda yang terdengar mendekati tempat mereka berada mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kini di jalan setapak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak tampak Naruto Namikaze yang sedang duduk di atas seekor kuda putih bersurai emas. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

"Aaa... Naruto-san, tentu tidak. Ada apa?"

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tetapi ia memiliki rasa kurang menyukai pria berambut hitam yang kini resmi sebagai calon suami Sakura. Naruto mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Sakura.

"Ada seorang gadis berambut kuning emas sedang menunggumu di pondok," kata Naruto. "Yamanaka, katanya."

Sakura terperanjat sepersekian detik sebelum berseru. "Astaga, Ino ke sini!" Sekilas ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke sebelum tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto-san. Aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum hangat kepada Sakura. "Sama-sama," katanya. "Nah, aku permisi dulu." Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke. Ia menatap pria itu selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk kecil demi kesopanan.

Derap kaki kuda Naruto yang semakin lama semakin tak terdengar ditambah percikan air terjun yang konstan menjadi latar suasana hutan tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada Ino—sahabatku," kata Sakura. "Satu-satunya," tambahnya dengan senyum lirih.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil kemudian bersama Sakura pulang ke pondok Sakura. Hujan semalam membuat jalanan menurun menuju pondok sedikit licin. Sakura hampir jatuh ketika menuruni lereng bukit yang sedikit curam. Beruntung Sasuke sempat menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Hati-hati," kata Sasuke.

"Maaf."

Hari sudah senja ketika pondok Sakura sudah terlihat di balik pepohonan pinus yang mengelilinginya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa gadis itu sahabatmu?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian ia telah tersenyum tipis. "Iya. Ino adalah sahabatku—satu-satunya," kata Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa?—Kenapa kau menganggapnya sahabat?"

Sakura diam. "Karena aku percaya padanya," kata Sakura mantap.

Sasuke tampak menilai perkataan Sakura sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada gadis itu. "Hn."

Mereka melanjutkan jalan mereka. Kini Sakura bisa melihat Ino yang memakai sebuah syal rajutan berwarna biru tua yang menutupi leher jenjangnya sedang duduk di serambi pondoknya. Iris biru langit milik Ino sedikit terbeliak ketika melihat Sakura datang dengan senyuman ke arahnya.

"Sakura!" serunya.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap memberi pelukan selamat datang kepada Ino. Ino pun membalas pelukan itu dengan tangan terbuka. Selama beberapa detik kedua gadis itu melepas kerinduan mereka dalam pelukan. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sakura dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau ingin membunuh aku, Bodoh!" serunya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Ino adalah rencana gilanya menikahi pria yang baru dikenalnya selama dua minggu yang dikirimkan melalui _email_ kepada Ino minggu lalu. Sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kuharap rencana pernikahan kami tidak mengganggumu, Yamanaka-san."

Ino melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak suka melihat jemari tangan Sasuke yang kini meremas pelan jemari Sakura.

"Ino, aku sudah memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang," kata Sakura.

"_Tch_! Matang-matang kaubilang? Dua minggu Sakura, dan kau bilang itu matang?" sembur Ino sedikit kesal. "Asuma bahkan akan langsung menembak kepalaku jika tahu hal ini."

"Ino!" seru Sakura. "Paman Asuma tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Aku mencemaskanmu, Sakura. Usiamu bahkan belum genap 21 tahun. Aku masih—"

"Dua minggu lagi usiaku 21 tahun, Ino. Dan aku berhak menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri."

"_Yeah_! Dan kau bahkan tak ingin meminta persetujuan Asuma bahkan aku pun tak kauanggap?" sembur Ino.

"Bukan seperti itu Ino. Mengertilah... aku mencintai Sasuke," kata Sakura pelan. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu hal yang kaupikirkan masuk akal Yamanaka-san, tapi aku mencintai Sakura... dan akan menikahinya."

"_Tch_! Tahu apa kau tentang Sakura? Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tak tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya?" tantang Ino.

Sasuke diam. Sakura mulai gelisah. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, ia takut Ino akan membongkar jati dirinya sekarang. Tidak... ia belum siap.

"Kau tak tahu, eh?"

"Ino!"

"Sakura adalah seorang—"

"Ino cukup!"

"Dia harus tahu Sakura!" seru Ino. "Uchiha-san, kau harus tahu, Sakura adalah seorang Haruno. Kau pasti tahu apa arti Haruno," sindir Ino telak.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ya, dia memang seorang Haruno. Pewaris satu-satunya kekayaan keluarga Haruno. Harusnya ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ia harus memberitahukan statusnya kepada Sasuke. Perlahan ia membuka kedua tangannya.

"Kau pasti hanya satu dari sekian lelaki brengsek yang ingin mengambil kesempatan menikahi Sakura."

"Ino!"

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke. "Yang kutahu Sakura yang akan kunikahi adalah Sakura. Tak peduli apa nama keluarganya, aku akan tetap menikahinya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. Rasa hangat membanjiri hatinya ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Ino, percayalah... ini adalah pilihanku, dan aku akan sangat bahagia jika sahabatku mendukung pernikahanku," kata Sakura.

Ino memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum mendengus pelan. "Asal kau bahagia, aku senang," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia memeluk Ino dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih, Ino."

Sasuke memilih membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Melihat Sakura yang menyayangi Ino setulus hati membuatnya ingin membunuh gadis beriris mata biru itu.

'_Sahabat?__Tch!'_

"Bagaimana dengan Asuma?"

"Aku akan mengunjunginya di saat usiaku 21 tahun," kata Sakura.

"Kau licik Sakura," kata Ino. "Kau tidak memberikan Asuma pilihan jika memberitahunya saat itu."

Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Aku yang akan menentukan hidupku, Ino," katanya.

Sakura baru menyadari di syal rajutan Ino terdapat sebuah lambang kipas kecil di ujung simpul kanannya. Perlahan ia menyentuh syal itu.

"Omong-omong, syal bagus Ino," kata Sakura. "Di mana kau membelinya?"

Ino tertawa kikuk sebelum menyamarkannya dengan sebuah cengiran. "Temanku yang memberikan ini."

"Oh..."

.

.

Ino membuka buku hariannya dengan gelisah. Ia nampak membulatkan tanggal-tanggal di mana terjadi sesuatu yang penting dalam kehidupannya. Tanggal pertama yang dibulatinya adalah tanggal 12 Agustus tahun lalu. Tanggal di mana ia sedang berlibur ke Paris dengan Sakura. Tanggal kedua yang ia bulati adalah 23 Desember tahun lalu, di saat ia sedang menemani Asuma rapat tahunan menggantikan Sakura sambil mencari hadiah natal untuk Sakura di Rusia. Terakhir adalah tanggal 27 Desember lalu di Konoha.

Tangan Ino menuliskan tanggal 28 Maret di buku hariannya dengan tenang.

_28 Maret 2011_

_Semuanya berakhir... _

Senyum kelegaan mengambang di bibir Ino. Ia menutup buku hariannya dan menyimpannya rapat dalam laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Asuma mennghisap tembakau melalui pipanya dengan perlahan. Dihembuskannya asap tembakau melalui mulutnya. Asap itu membumbung tinggi ke langit-langit kamar kerjanya sebelum menghilang menyatu dengan udara di sekelilingnya.

Minggu lalu ia telah bertemu dengan Sakura. Bukan pertemuan yang baik mengingat pertemuan itu diakhiri dengan sedikit pertengkaran mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha. Asuma sudah mencari informasi tentang Sasuke Uchiha—pria yang ingin menikahi Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha adalah putra bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dengan Mikoto Uchiha. Ia mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang meninggal di setahun yang lalu, Itachi Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Oto. Fugaku Uchiha adalah kepala polisi di kantor kepolisian Oto. Sepanjang yang Asuma tahu, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga tua terhormat yang secara keseluruhan cukup baik jika salah satu anggota keluarga mereka berniat menikahi Sakura. Hanya saja, hati kecil Asuma seolah menolak kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mencintai Sakura yang baru dikenalnya selama dua minggu. Dari yang ia lihat, justru Sakura lah yang mencintai pria itu. Sakura terlalu polos untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Ada rasa ketidakpercayaannya kepada Sasuke. Ia merasa pria bermata hitam itu memiliki niat buruk kepada Sakura. Meski tak sedikit ia berpikir bahwa rasa sayangnya pada Sakura lah yang membuatnya seolah tak bisa menerima pernikahan mereka yang terkesan mendadak. Ia menyayangi Sakura seperti putrinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia menghirup tembakau melalui pipanya. "Semoga yang kutakutkan hanyalah ilusiku."

.

.

Kota Oto terletak di sebelah barat Konoha. Wilayahnya berbatasan dengan hutan perbatasan barat Konoha. Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menuju kediaman keluarga Sasuke di Oto. Deru halus mesin wagon yang dikendarai Sasuke menjadi latar perjalanan mereka.

Sakura sedikit gelisah mengingat pertemuan Sasuke dengan keluarganya—Asuma—tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ia mahfum dengan sikap Asuma yang terkesan menolak niat Sasuke yang ingin menikahinya. Namun ia tetap merasa tidak enak kepada Sasuke, meski pria itu sendiri telah meyakinkannya berkali-kali bahwa apapun yang terjadi Sasuke akan tetap menikahinya. Sakura membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluarga Sasuke jika mengetahui putra mereka akan menikahi gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama dua minggu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Aaa ... tidak—tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura kikuk. Ia mulai merasa telapak tangannya berkeringat gelisah.

Sesaat Sasuke nampak akan menginterupsi perkataan Sakura, namun nyatanya ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya.

"Jangan khawatir."

"Eh?"

"Apapun reaksi keluargaku, aku akan tetap menikahimu," kata Sasuke. Ia menatap kolam hijau jernih yang berpendar dari kedua mata Sakura sebelum memberikan sebuah senyum menenangkan di sudut bibirnya. Dengan lembut ia meremas jemari tangan Sakura di sebelahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Seketika perasaan hangat memenuhi hati Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sambil balas meremas lembut jemari kekar Sasuke.

Wagon hitam milik Sasuke telah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya tradisional. Sasuke turun dari wagonnya diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Mereka mulai memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Halaman kediaman Uchiha cukup luas, yang diisi dengan beberapa petak tanaman obat. Di salah satu petak tanaman obat, ada seorang wanita bermabut hitam digelung sedang berjongkok di antara tanaman obat yang sedang dirawatnya.

Sasuke menghampiri wanita itu, sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Bu," sapa Sasuke.

Wanita itu bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Garis wajah wanita itu tampak mengeras saat mengetahui siapa pria yang barus aja menyapanya. Sakura dapat melihat sinar kekecewaan terpancar dari kedua mata hitam wanita itu. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Sakura tahu, wanita itu pasti Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Sasuke.

"Kukira kautelah lama melupakan jalan pulang, Sasu-kun," kata Mikoto sedikit sinis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sakura yakin, air muka wanita itu melembut ketika memandangnya meski kini wanita itu kembali memasang raut wajah tak senang.

"Aku tahu, aku telah lama mengecewakan Ibu," kata Sasuke. "Namun kepulanganku kali ini bukan untuk memperumit hubungan kita. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ...," Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura pelan. "aku akan menikah minggu depan."

Kali ini Mikoto tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar berita yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap Sakura—yang sedikit gelisah ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Mikoto.

"Jangan hubungkan aku dengan hal-hal semacam itu," kata Mikoto datar. Ia memilih meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengatakan sesuatu lebih lanjut.

Sakura gelisah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka hubungan Sasuke dan keluarganya sedemikian buruk sampai-sampai ibunya sendiri pun seolah tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memahami kegelisahan Sakura menepuk pelan punggung tangan gadis itu. "Ayo masuk," katanya. "Ibu memang seperti itu."

Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, selama ada Sasuke di sisinya. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke kini duduk di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto nampaknya enggan memulai perckapan lebih dulu dengan pasangan di hadapannya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Perasaannya mengatakan gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik—jauh berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang selama ini dibawa Sasuke dalam keadaan mabuk jika Fugaku tak ada di rumah. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, wanita bermabut hitam ini berharap Sasuke memang telah menemukan cinta sejatinya pada sosok gadis ini. Namun ia ragu. Ia telah mengenal anak bungsunya itu sejak lahir, ia terlalu paham jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Satu hal yang ia takutkan: anaknya belum berubah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura.

"Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto nampak terkejut ketika mengetahui nama keluarga Sakura. Sedikit pencerahan timbul dalam benaknya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum berkata, "kukatakan, aku tidak akan menyetujui pernikahan kalian."

Bahu Sakura menegang. Ia belum pernah ditolak selama hidupnya. Dan kali ini ia harus ditolak untuk sesuatu yang semestinya menjadi hal yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Ibu tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu," kata Sasuke pelan. Ada nada kemarahan tersirat di setiap kata yang diucapkannya, meski berusaha ditahannya sebisa mungkin. Sasuke melirik khawatir ke arah Sakura di sebelahnya. Gadis itu kelihatan rapuh setelah mendengar penolakan Mikoto yang dilakukan secara terang-terangan.

"Aku berhak melakukan apa-apa yang ingin kulakukan," kata Mikoto datar. Tak ada kemarahan di sana, Sakura lebih menangkap rasa kekecewaan tak terbendung di setiap perkataan Mikoto.

"Ibu—"

"Sudah, Sasuke-kun," potong Sakura. Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kedua mata hitam Mikoto yang terlihat seolah menghindari tatapannya. "Maafkan aku, Bi. Tapi, katakanlah, mengapa bibi menolak merestui pernikahan kami? Setidaknya katakalan alasan bibi ... menolakku?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Mikoto menatap tajam kedua bola mata Sakura. Ia tahu hanya inilah satu-satunya cara menghentikan pernikahan itu—kehancuran anaknya. "Karena kau seorang Haruno," desisnya.

Sakura merasa tertohok hatinya ketika mendengar alasan Mikoto. Kenapa? Kenapa alasannya seperti itu? Apa salahnya menjadi bagian dari keluarag Haruno?

Sasuke yang merasa Mikoto sudah keterlaluan segera menarik Sakura untuk bangkit dan pergi dari kediamannya. "Aku tidak akan peduli apa yang Ibu katakan. Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang tidak merestui pernikahanku. Tidak ada yang akan mengubah keputusanku untuk menikahi Sakura!" kata Sasuke tegas. "Ayo, kita pergi!"

Sakura hanya bangkit dengan pasrah sambil menatap pilu ke arah Mikoto yang terpejam, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Nak," bisik Mikoto pelan.

.

_**To be continue...**_

Terima kasih untuk Kira Desuke yang mau saya beri fanfic seperti ini. LOL

Deb, seperti yang kamu baca, fanfic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Hanya sebuah proyek iseng saya yang tiba-tiba sangat menyukai genre angst .T.T Makasih banget udah mau dikasih fanfic macam ini. #melukdebbyampegepeng. LOL

Buat ka heny, aku minta saranmu sangat untuk fanfic ini. #toel-toel

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

_Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas._

_Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas._

_Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas._

_Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas._

_Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas._

.

**Tanpa Batas**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Endless Night by Agatha Cristie**

**This story purely mine.**

**SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

_**Peringatan**_: Untuk cahpter ini akan ada adegan 17 tahun ke atas. Maka rate-nya terpaksa—boong ah,:p—saya naikkan menjadi M. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

.

Sasuke yang merasa Mikoto sudah keterlaluan segera menarik Sakura untuk bangkit dan pergi dari kediamannya. "Aku tidak akan peduli apa yang Ibu katakan. Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang tidak merestui pernikahanku. Tidak ada yang akan mengubah keputusanku untuk menikahi Sakura!" kata Sasuke. "Ayo, kita pergi!"

Sakura hanya bangkit dengan pasrah sambil menatap pilu ke arah Mikoto yang terpejam, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Nak," bisik Mikoto pelan.

.

_**Tanpa Batas**_

_**Bagian Dua**_

_**.**_

Pernikahan adalah suatu masa di mana seorang pria dan wanita mengikat janji suci di pelaminan. Berjanji akan setia sehidup semati, saling mendampingi hingga maut memisahkan. Bagi Sakura pernikahan impiannya adalah menikah dengan pria yang dicintai—dan mencintainya—mengikat janji di altar suci dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin putih panjang dengan didampingi pengantin pria yang dengan gagahnya memakai setelan tuxedo putih.

Nyatanya: pernikahannya hanya sebuah acara pengucapan janji di hadapan seorang pendeta dengan saksi seorang sahabatnya dan walinya—yang itu pun sepertinya hadir dengan terpaksa.

Pernikahan ini memang bukan pernikahan impiannya tetapi pernikahan yang diinginkannya. Asal ada Sasuke di sampingnya—inilah yang diinginkannya.

Suasana pondok sewaan Sakura cukup sepi, mengingat hanya ia dan Sasuke yang tinggal di pondok itu. Setelah menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka, Ino dan Asuma pamit. Sakura sedikit kecewa ketika menyadari sinar kekecewaan yang tersirat di wajah teduh Asuma ketika menatapnya. Ia paham: walinya itu kecewa dengan pernikahannya. Tapi itu tidak menjadikan hatinya goyah untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Kini ia bukan lagi seorang Haruno. Kini namanya adalah Sakura Uchiha.

Sakura memperpanjang masa sewaan pondok Naruto yang ia kini tempati. Ia telah berencana untuk membangun pondok di hutan dekat air terjun—seperti mimpinya dulu—untuk ia tinggali bersama Sasuke. Pembangunan pondok itu akan dilaksanakan kira-kira seminggu lagi. Selama pondoknya dalam masa pembangunan, ia akan tetap tinggal di pondok sewaan milik Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus berterima kasih kepada Ino yang dengan baiknya mempersiapkan semuanya, termasuk mencarikan seorang arsitek untuk pondoknya nanti. Rencananya, arsitek itu akan tiba di sana besok siang.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke. Pria yang kini resmi menjadi suami Sakura itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah istrinya yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Pondok kita."

"Kau serius ingin membangun pondok di dekat air terjun itu?" Sasuke memainkan helai-helai rambut merah jambu Sakura dengan jemarinya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menangkap tangan Sasuke yang memainkan rambutnya. "Tentu. Aku sudah lama bermimpi membangun sebuah pondok di sana. Dari sana kita bisa setiap hari memandang air terjun, mendengar kicau-kicau burung di pagi hari, menghirup wangi pepohonan di siang hari." Ia meremas-remas pelan jemari-jemari Sasuke. "Ino sudah berbicara dengan agen tanah di daerah sini. Ino bilang, semuanya bisa berjalan lancar jika aku serius menginginkan tanah di sana untuk pembangunan pondo. Kautahu, Ino memang ahli untuk hal-hal semacam itu," kata Sakura dengan senyuman. Terlihat jelas rasa sayangnya pada Ino ketika ia membicarakan kelebihan gadis bermata biru itu.

Sasuke melepaskan remasan Sakura pada tangannya. Ia nampak sedikit malu ketika berkata, "aku bahkan tak punya cukup uang untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan kita."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu. Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menuntut apapun darimu, Sasuke-kun. Bagiku, dengan adanya kau di sisiku, itu cukup."

"Tidak cukup buatku, Sakura." Nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Aku adalah seorang pria. Rasanya... memalukan jika harus hidup dari... uangmu."

Sakura tercekat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berpikir sejauh itu. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Ia tidak bermaksud tidak menghargai Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Ia hanya ingin memiliki pondok yang diimpikannya dari dulu.

"Maaf, Sasuke," kata Sakura lirih. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai maksud seperti itu. Maaf—maaf, aku tidak memikirkanmu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku, Sakura. Maaf, hanya saja terasa menyedihkan saat menyadari...," Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "...kau memiliki lebih banyak uang dariku."

Sakura diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sakura tahu, Sasuke saat ini tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Dari yang Sakura dengar darinya, Sasuke tidak pernah tahan lama dengan pekerjaannya. Dulu Sasuke pernah menjadi seorang pegawai bank di Suna sebelum beralih profesi menjadi seorang _salesman_ untuk sebuah produk asuransi. Sasuke bahkan pernah menjadi _tour guide_ bagi orang-orang Jepang di Paris.

"Bagaimana jika aku akan mengganti uangmu."

"Eh?"

"Setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku akan menabung untuk mengganti uangmu yang kaugunakan untuk membangun pondok kita," kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana?" Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura, membuat wanita beriris hijau itu balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apapun maumu," katanya.

Sasuke bangkit, tersenyum menyeringai ke arah wanita yang yang kini ikut bangkit dan tertawa kecil di sebelahnya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke samping. "Pernahkah kubilang, kau cantik, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersipu. Masa perkenalan mereka yang hanya sebulan tak pernah diisi Sasuke dengan kata-kata pujian seperti itu.

"Ini yang pertama, kurasa."

Sasuke merapat, semakin mendekati tubuh Sakura yang kini berada di hadapannya. Salah satu lengannya kini memeluk pinggang wanita itu, mendekatkan tubuh Sakura merapat ke arahnya. Diusapnya perlahan pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Mulai dari pipi, menyusuri tulang hidung wanita itu sampai dengan dagunya, hingga Sasuke menarik lembut wajah Sakura ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Disatukannya bibir ranum wanitanya dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir merah milik Sakura dengan sapuan-sapuan lembut, perlahan lidahnya menekan pelan batas bibir Sakura, meminta izin wanita itu untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dengan sentakan lembut diiringi izin dari Sakura yang secara sukarela membuka kedua bibirnya membuat ciuman-ciuman lembut mereka kini berubah menjadi ciuman-ciuman penuh gairah.

Satelah bergelut cukup lama dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya terhadap Sakura. Sakura merasakan rasa malu yang aneh—tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa seperti ada sekuali air mendidih dalam perutnya yang menggelegak menyenangkan. Rasa di mana ia ingin terus melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia tahu mungkin akan berkahir pada kisah di atas tempat tidur. Namun rasa ini sungguh membuatnya malu bukan kepalang meski statusnya kini telah resmi menjadi istri dari Sasuke. Ini ciuman pertamanya—dengan pria.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke. Sebagai seorang istri, ia ingin menjadi wanita sepenuhnya yang mampu melayani suaminya di malam pertama mereka. Dan ia merasa, saat itu akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin memulainya malam ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya grogi. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke karena perasaannya saat ini. "Mulailah, Sasuke-kun. Aku adalah istrimu. Kau berhak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakmu."

"Kau boleh menolaknya jika belum siap, Sakura. Aku mengerti," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggelang mantap. Ia telah membulatkan hatinya untuk malam ini. Malam yang mungkin akan menjadi malam terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Malam di mana babak baru dalam hidupnya akan dimulai.

Sakura meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di dada bidang Sasuke yang masih terbalut kemeja putih. Perlahan jemari tangannya melepas kancing teratas kemeja Sasuke. "Lakukanlah, Suamiku," katanya.

Sasuke diam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia telah tersenyum tipis. Pelan-pelan ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sakura, Sasuke mengecup pelan pucuk hidungnya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Tangan Sasuke beralih pada kancing teratas gaun tidur Sakura. Ia berusaha membuka kancing tersebut dengan pelan. Namun nyatanya, ia gagal. Sakura tertawa kecil menyadarinya.

"Biar aku saja," katanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap. Ia baru menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung ia menyatakan akan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya pastilah merah padam. Ia memang bermaksud membuka gaun tidurnya sendiri, tapi ketika menyadari mata Sasuke menatapnya begitu tajam—karena gairah, Sakura membeku di tempat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menyadari kegugupan Sakura.

"Biar kubantu."

Kini Sasuke kembali berusaha membuka kancing gaun tidur Sakura. Kali ini kancing itu berhasil dibukanya. Sasuke menyeringai. Satu per satu kancing kini dibukanya, kancing ketiga yang berhasil dibukanya memperlihatkan belahan payudara Sakura yang berisi—membuat Sasuke menahan napasnya sejenak. Ia melanjutkan membuka kancing gaun Sakura hingga gaun itu terjatuh ke lantai meloloskan tubuh mulus Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wanita di hadapannya penuh damba. Pria itu mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, beralih pada tulang telinga Sakura, sedikit menjilati lembut bagian itu, membuat wanita itu sedikit mendesah akibat perlakuan Sasuke. "Kau cantik," bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura.

Sakura seharusnya merasa gugup. Nyatanya, ia memang merasa gugup. Namun ketika kedua matanya menatap kedua mata Sasuke—semuanya hilang. Sirna. Dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh damba—dan gairah, Sakura merasa hidup. Rasa hangat yang terpancar dari kedua mata hitam yang menatapnya meluluhkan setiap sel otaknya. Kini hanya ada pria itu dalam benaknya. Hanya Sasuke. Kini Sakura paham, bagaimana seorang wanita dapat menjadi begitu lemah di hadapan pria yang dicintainya. Seperti ia yang saat ini begitu mendambakan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Sakura menginginkannya.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Pria berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu membuka sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya—dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada. Sakura dapat memikirkannya—Sasuke indah. Pria itu suaminya.

Ada sebuah luka melintang di dada Sasuke. Sakura mengusap pelan jejak luka itu.

"Kau pernah terluka di sini?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Dicakar beruang."

Mata Sakura terbelalak sebelum wanita itu menyadari kebodohannya. "Itu mustahil, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja itu lelucon di malam pertama kita."

Sakura tersenyum kesal. Wajahnya menjadi murung ketika berkata, "aku pun memiliki luka di bagian sini." Ia meraba luka bakar melintang di pinggang kanannya.

"Kau pernah terbakar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luka ini kudapat saat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku."

Sasuke menatap penuh arti luka itu sebelum sedikit berjongkok dan meraba luka di pinggang Sakura. Ia tersenyum tulus kemudian mengecup setiap jengkal jejak luka bakar itu dengan bibirnya.

"Ini tidak mengubah keindahanmu," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Diisyaratkannya kepada Sasuke untuk kembali berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan lembut Sakura mengecup pelan bibir suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tak pernah memiliki banyak teman selama hidupnya. Yang ia tahu, hanya Asuma dan Ino yang selalu peduli padanya. Dan kini, ada satu pria yang begitu memedulikannya. Pria itu—suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha. Rasa hangat memenuhi hatinya.

Kini mereka sudah tidak berbusana lagi. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Kedua mata pria itu menatap lembut bola mata hijau milik Sakura yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa sayang. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir Sakura. Butir-butir keringat yang menghiasi kening wanita itu disekanya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Sakura yang lembut dan menatap Sasuke penuh kasih membuat hati pemuda berambut hitam itu terenyuh. Ia sadar, wanita yang ia nikahi ini adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah dikenalnya. Sekelumit rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Menyesakan.

Kecupan demi kecupan didaratkan Sasuke pada sekujur tubuh polos Sakura. Belaian-belaian kehangatan pun dilakukan Sasuke demi kepuasan Sakura. Sakura berusaha membalas kehangatan itu dengan mencium setiap inci tubuh Sasuke yang dapat diraihnya. Hingga mereka mengira tidak dapat menahan keinginan ini lagi, Sakura merasakan belaian hangat di daerah sensitifnya. Belaian itu lembut, tetapi mampu membuat Sakura ingin menjerit antara keinginan berhenti tentang hal ini—atau terus menikmatinya.

"Sasuke," desahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Belaiannya semakin berani dan intim menjelajah bagian sensitif tubuh Sakura, sampai membuat napas Sakura tercekat.

"Sasuke," desahnya lagi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Reaksi tubuhnya meminta Sasuke melakukan hal lebih.

"Buka matamu, Sakura," bisik Sasuke lembut.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Kini dapat dilihatnya kedua mata Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan tatapan mendamba.

Sakura tahu, mungkin sebentar lagi malam yang panjang akan terjadi di antara mereka.

Sasuke mulai membenahi posisinya.

"Tahan sedikit, Sakura. Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit."

Sakura tersenyum mantap, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia pun menginginkan hal itu. Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa penyatuan pria dan wanita adalah saat-saat tersakit yang akan dilalui wanita saat pertama kali berhubungan intim dengan pasangannya. Robeknya selaput daranya akan menjadi bukti bahwa keperawanan yang ia jaga selama ini akan hilang, diberikannya secara sukarela kepada pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Penyatuan yang akan membuat Sakura menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

"Katakanlah, jika menyakitimu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan lembut. Sakura merasakan sakit saat dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke telah menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Lakukanlah, Sasuke-kun," bisiknya mesra.

Dan ketika Sasuke mulai menyatukan tubuhnya lebih dalam, Sakura merasakan sebuah gelombang dahsyat menyapu setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sensasi nikmat dan menyenangkan yang tak mampu ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Sungguh, rasa penyatuan pria dan wanita adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Benar-benar luar biasa.

"Bicaralah jika aku menyakitimu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku jika aku tidak ingin berhenti sampai pagi."

Dan malam itu adalah malam terpanjang dalam hidup Sakura. Ia tak pernah merasa sebuah malam dapat menjadi sangat indah ketika pelukan, kecupan, dan desahan menjadi satu bagian dari malam panjangnya.

Sasuke terus mengecupnya, menyentuhnya, memuaskannya dengan kehangatan tak terbendung hingga Sakura tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia terlelap sambil membisikan lembut nama Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Sasuke telah berpakaian lengkap ketika gumaman kecil dari bibir Sakura telah terdengar di pagi ini.

"Ngng, Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengusap-usap kedua matanya, berusaha memokuskan pandangannya pada sosok pria yang telah berpakaian lengkap yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Tidurlah lagi," kata Sasuke ketika melihat gelagat Sakura akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Sasuke sedang memakai jam tangannya ketika berkata, "aku akan mencari pekerjaan mulai hari ini." Kedua matanya beralih pada kedua mata Sakura yang sedikit terkejut menatapnya. "Aku ingin menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan—ayah yang baik bagi anak kita nanti."

Hati Sakura menghangat ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Namun kata 'anak' yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke membuat wajahnya merah padam. Ia teringat akan malam pertama mereka semalam. Rasanya begitu indah—dan malu di saat bersamaan—ketika mengingat malam itu.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke.

"Hati-hati."

Dikecupnya lembut bibir Sakura oleh Sasuke. Pria bermata sekelam malam itu menatap Sakura penuh arti. Ada perdebatan dalam batinnya ketika menatap sinar kasih sayang yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sakura. Wanita itu mencintainya dengan hati tulus. Mengingat hal semalam yang dilakukannya dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi pria terburuk di dunia. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Jangan lupa makan ya," katanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Kau juga."

.

.

Shimura Sai memandang foto gadis berambut kuning pucat dalam dompetnya dengan senyuman pilu. Gadis yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya sebelum meninggalkannya dengan alasan paling lumrah di dunia, masih menempati sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Kadang ia berpikir, jika saja jalan pikirannya sejalan dengan gadis itu. Mungkin kini ia bukan lagi Shimura Sai yang dulu dikenal orang.

"Melamun apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Kepingan masa lalu," katanya. Ia memasukan kembali dompetnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Naruto tertawa hambar. Ia tahu masa lalu seperti apa yang dimaksud Sai. Pria berambut hitam itu pernah mengalami patah hati ketika kekasihnya tiba-tiba pergi dan memutuskannya begitu saja. "Jatuh cinta dan patah hati? Mana yang kaupilih lebih dulu? Jatuh cinta lalu patah hati? Atau patah hati kemudian jatuh cinta?" Naruto menyesap aroma teh sorenya sebelum menyeruput pelan teh hangat itu.

Sai diam. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. "Aku pernah mengalami keduanya," katanya. "Dan kurasa aku lebih memilih jatuh cinta tanpa harus patah hati."

"Itu tidak ada dalam pilihan," kata Naruto. "Dan jika cinta seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan duduk di beranda pondok ini sambil menjamumu dengan teh hangat buatan Ibuku," canda Naruto. Ia memandang penuh damba pada sosok wanita bermata hijau yang kini tampak sedang berkebun di petak-petak kecil di halaman samping pondok sewaannya.

Sai mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Ketika ia melihat sosok wanita itu, ia tahu: temannya sedang patah hati.

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Naruto menggeleng. Sebuah senyum kekecewaan—bercampur rasa cemburu—terlihat di wajahnya. "Ia bahkan telah bersuami."

Di dunia ini kadang ada beberapa hal yang tak sejalan dengan apa yang semestinya berjalan. Termasuk tentang cinta.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_

Err... aduh, saya bingung harus bilang apa. Bagian malam pertamanya abal banget ya? ,

Maaf ya, saya belum pernah sih, jadi begitulah hasilnya. Gaje dan abal, huhuhu... #pundung.

Yo, trims banget ya buat yang udah mengapresiasikan fanfic ini. #bighug

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :D__


	3. Chapter 3

_Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas._

_Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas._

_Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas._

_Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas._

_Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas._

.

**Tanpa Batas**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Endless Night by Agatha Cristie**

**This story purely mine.**

**SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

_Sai mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Ketika ia melihat sosok wanita itu, ia tahu: temannya sedang patah hati._

"_Dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" _

_Naruto menggeleng. Sebuah senyum kekecewaan—bercampur rasa cemburu—terlihat di wajahnya. "Ia bahkan telah bersuami."_

_Di dunia ini kadang ada beberapa hal yang tak sejalan dengan apa yang semestinya berjalan. Termasuk tentang cinta. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ayame sedang membaca sebuah brosur _real estate_ ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu rumahnya. Dengan segera ia menuju ke sana dan ketika daun pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, nampak seorang pria berbola mata berlainan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kurasa kunjunganku tidak terlalu pagi?"

Ayame terkekeh kecil. "Mmm... bagaimana ya?" Ia memasang gestur berpikir sebelum menepuk pelan lengan sang tamu. "Masuklah Kakashi, sebentar lagi juga ini rumahmu," katanya.

Tamu itu Kakashi Hatake nampak sedikit memasang wajah tak suka—hanya sedikit—karena setelahnya, pria berambut perak itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak bosan tinggal di rumah besar ini sendirian?" Kakashi berjalan memasuki rumah peninggalan orang tua Ayame, Ayame mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sedikit." Ayame mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tengah sambil melirik ke arah Kakashi yang duduk di sofa sebelahnya. "Ada tawaran mengajakku tinggal di tempat lain?"

Kakashi mendecak kesal. "Tentu," katanya. "Akan kupastikan kau tinggal di desa bersamaku setelah namamu berganti menjadi Hatake."

Ayame tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah... aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Tapi..."

"Ada apa?" Kakashi menatap air muka Ayame yang berubah menjadi agak pucat.

"Entahlah, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk—padaku." Ayame mengucapkannya dengan sedikit pelan.

Hatinya gelisah. Ia sejak lama memang menginginkan menikah dengan pria di hadapannya kini—Hatake Kakashi. Pria yang dicintainya sejak lama, memang bukan pria pertama yang disukainya. Di saat pria itu membalas perasaannya dan bahkan pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan, ada perasaan sedikit gelisah di hatinya, mengenai ajakan Kakashi untuk tinggal bersamanya di desa—hutan perbatasan Konoha. Kakashi akan dipindahtugaskan menjadi letnan di kantor kepolisian di desa perbatasan Konoha.

Ayame kembali gelisah. Seolah Kakashi akan meninggalkannya selamanya—atau ia yang akan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Jangan terlalu sering membaca novel _horror_, Aya! Itu yang membuatmu selalu khawatir dengan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perlu kau khawatirkan. Tidak akan ada hantu atau hal semacam itu di desa nanti."

Ayame membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Bukan... bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Ada hal lain yang ia rasa cukup kuat untuk dijadikannya alasan. Intuisinya cukup sadar—ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Hening cukup lama melanda keduanya.

Kakshi menarik napas berat. "Kau masih mencintai pria itu?"

Ayame mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi. "Astaga, Kashi! Berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal tentang Itachi. Lagipula... Itachi sudah meninggal. Aku tidak ingin kau terus menerus memikirkan hal yang buruk tentangnya. Ia pria baik."

"Dan mencintaimu."

Kakashi tahu: Ayame masih menyimpan rasa cinta yang besar pada pria yang dulu pernah mengisi kehidupannya. Bahkan yang ia dengar, Ayame dan pria itu hampir menikah jika saja pria itu tidak meninggal dunia. Kakashi tidak dapat berharap banyak. Ia muncul di kehidupan Ayame setelah apa yang ditumbuhkan Itachi pada hati gadis itu. Meski baru mengenal Ayame selama satu tahun, Kakashi mencintai gadis itu dengan tulus. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Selamanya.

Ayame sedikit merasa bersalah ketika Kakashi mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang selama ini dianggap tabu olehnya. Hal yang selalu berusaha ditepisnya. Namun ia sadar—itu semua benar. Itachi mencintainya. Dan mungkin ia pun akan mencintai pria itu jika...

"Aku lelah," kata Ayame pada akhirnya. Gadis berpengawakan kecil itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki.

_Itachi... Kakashi... dan Sasuke..._

Ayame benci jika harus mengingat itu semua. Benci jika harus mengingat nama terakhir yang diingatnya. Harusnya dulu ia tidak usah mengenal adik dari Itachi. Pria yang membuat semua rencana indahnya dengan Itachi menjadi berantakan. Harusnya yang meninggal pada malam itu adalah Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Ia benci. Benci. Sangat benci pada Sasuke.

Tapi ia lebih benci pada dirinya sendiri. Benci pada dirinya yang pada kenyataannya malah melindungi Sasuke dari semua yang telah diperbuat pria itu padanya—terlebih pada Itachi. Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit? Ayame memijat-mijat pelan kepalanya.

Kakashi menyentuh kening gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf—maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membahas tentang Itachi di hadapanmu. Aku—" Kakashi memberi jeda pada perkataanya. "—hanya cemburu."

Ayame menggeleng kecil. "Percayalah—percayalah padaku, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Kakashi tersenyum mantap. Tangannya meraih punggung tangan Ayame. Dikecupnya pelan punggung tangan gadis itu sambil bergumam, "tiga bulan lagi, kau akan jadi istriku, Aya. Aku mencintaimu."

Ayame tersenyum mesra. "Ya, ya, aku pun mencintaimu."

Selebaran brosur _real estate_ yang terletak di atas meja kecil menjadi objek mati yang menjadi saksi kecil atas sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan pernah lagi diucapkan oleh Ayame—atau tak akan ada kesempatan lagi.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan pandangan sedikit jenuh. Gadis berambut kuning pucat itu terus-menerus berbicara tentang arsitektur seolah-olah gadis itulah yang paling mengerti tentang seni itu.

"—kau tahu, aku sudah sering melihat banyak gedung-gedung indah di Eropa. Aku sangat mengagumi para arsitek yang telah merancang gedung-gedung itu. Kau tahu Menara Pissa di Italia? Kau pasti tidak menyangka—maksudku kau pasti awalnya tidak akan menyangka jika menara itu memiliki struktur aneh pada dasarnya sehingga kemiringannya terus bertambah setiap tahunnya. Mengerikan kalau kubilang—ya, walau disitulah nilai seninya. Kau tahu, sesuatu akan terasa lebih berseni jika sedikit—mengerikan." Gadis yang kini mengenakan setelah _casual_ itu mengakhiri perkataanya dengan senyum yang agak mengerikan—menurut Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil demi kesopanan. "Nona Yamanaka, Anda bilang, saya dimintai tolong oleh sahabat untuk merancang pembangunan sebuah pondok di desa dekat hutan perbatasan. Bisakah Anda langsung memberikan saya alamatnya, sehingga saya bisa bertukar pikiran sesegera mungkin demi kelancaran pembangunan pondok itu."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara, eh? Nah, ini alamatnya. Temui dia hari ini, jika Anda tidak keberatan, Tuan Sabaku. Namanya Sakura. Uchiha Sakura."

Gaara mengangguk kecil. "Baik, Nona Yamanaka. Saya akan mengantar Anda lebih dulu sebelum—"

"—tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera kembali ke Inggris setelah ini. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku kembali ke hotel. Aku akan langsung menuju bandara setelah ini."

Gaara menautkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung.

"Koper-koperku akan menyusul nanti." Ino tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan hormat. "Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Tuan Sabaku."

Gaara hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kecil sopan. "Hm."

Gaara memandang Ino yang semakin menjauh sebelum menaikki Chevrolet putihnya menuju desa dekat perbatasan Konoha. Ia tidak meyadari jika arah pergi Ino bukan menuju bandara, melainkan kembali menuju hotelnya.

.

.

Sakura melirik air di wastafelnya dengan sedikit gusar. Sudah sejak pagi satu-satunya wastafel di pondok yang ditinggalinya tidak mengeluarkan air. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan saluran airnya. Sasuke masih belum pulang. Wanita berbola mata hijau bening itu pun melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 03 sore.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara cengkrama antara dua orang pria yang kadang disela oleh gelak tawa, kadang gerutuan dari kedua belah pihak. Ia menyibakkan sedikit tirai jendela sampingnya. Dapat dilihatnya Naruto Namikaze sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut hitam—yang kelihatannya temannya. Sakura sedikit ragu ketika sebuah pemikiran hadir di kepalanya.

_Ah, aku coba saja dulu._

.

Naruto tergelak saat Sai menceritakan pengalamannya yang disukai janda kembang yang terus-terus menerornya dengan berpuluh-puluh cat air demi sebuah makan malam romantis ketika ia sedang mengadakan _touring_ di kota kecil Sheffield tiga bulan yang lalu.

"—astaga! Kau laku juga untuk hal-hal semacam itu, Sai?" ledek Naruto. Pria bekulit kecoklatan itu sesekali melempar padangan usil ke arah Sai.

Sai memberenggut. "Setidaknya aku cukup tampan untuk menarik perhatian wanita," balasnya.

Naruto semakin tergelak. "Ya, ya, ya. Apapun katamu, _Sir_!" guraunya.

Gelak Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggu acara minum teh sore kalian?" Sakura kini berdiri di depan teras pondok Naruto.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat wanita berambut merah jambu itu datang ke arahnya. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

Sai melirik penuh arti kepada Naruto. Ia tahu, wanita yang kini ada di hadapan mereka lah yang telah mencuri hati sahabatnya.

"Aaa... apa benar aku tidak mengganggu kalian?" Sakura melirik tak enak ke arah Sai.

Sai tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura sedikit memilin ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Eh, mmm... apa aku bisa minta bantuan kalian?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Itu, sepertinya saluran ledeng di pondok ada sedikit masalah. Tidak ada air yang bisa keluar sama sekali dari keran," kata Sakura sedikit canggung. Ia merasa tak enak jika kedatangannya untuk meminta bantuan merepotkan Naruto dan Sai.

Naruto tertawa kecil, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto. "Nah, kami akan coba mengeceknya."

"Apa benar ini tidak menggang—ah, tidak, merepotkan kalian?"

Sai kali ini menjawab, "daripada harus mendengar ocehan membosankan dari Naruto, membantumu adalah opsi yang paling baik."

"Benar—eh? Hey! Aku tidak begitu," gerutu Naruto.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat polah tingkah keduanya.

.

.

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai berjalan menuju pondok Sakura yang terletak tak jauh dari pondok Naruto. Mereka melewati petak-petak kecil tanaman obat yang ditanam oleh Sakura.

"Kau suka berkebun?" tanya Sai.

Sakura mengangguk. "Lumayan," katanya. "Rasanya seperti benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga," guraunya diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Ah, kau sudah berumah tangga?"

Sai tahu, wanita yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya telah memiliki suami, sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya mengalami patah hati. Namun, ia ingin melihat, apakah Naruto memiliki kesempatan memenangkan hati wanita itu? Tak adil memang, tetapi ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Naruto.

Sakura sedikit malu-malu ketika menjawab, "iya, kami baru menikah kemarin."

Sai memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Air muka wanita berambut merah muda itu menunjukkan kebahagiaan ketika menceritakan pernikahannya. Meski hanya sebaris kalimat sederhana. Kini ia paham, mengapa Naruto begitu patah hati. Ia bisa melihat: Sakura sangat mencintai suaminya. Siapa pun pria itu, pria itu telah berhasil memenangkan hati Sakura begitu telak.

"Ah..."

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Naruto. Raut wajah Naruto yang sedikit mengeras ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat Sai sedikit merasa tak enak hati telah mengangkat topik itu.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Naruto berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Sakura dan Sai yang tertinggal dua langkah di belakangnya.

"Naruto-san," panggil Sakura.

"Ya?" Naruto berbalik, mengahadap Sakura di belakangnya.

"Eh!"

Tanpa sengaja Sakura hampir jatuh terpeleset di kebun yang sedikit licin. Namun Naruto dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sakura, menarik wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sakura merasa sedikit malu ketika menyadari dirinya kini berada di dalam dekapan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Bukan hanya kali ini memeluk seorang wanita. Ia bahkan pernah berkali-kali berada dalam posisi seperti ini dengan wanita lain. Namun kali ini berbeda—jika wanita yang kini ada di dekapannya adalah wanita yang dicintainya.

Naruto menyesal. Seandainya Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupan Sakura atau seandainya pria itu tak pernah lahir ke dunia, mungkin ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Sakura.

Ia ingin memiliki Sakura. Seutuhnya.

"Naruto-san," gumam Sakura pelan.

Naruto yang menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, segera melepaskan dekapannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Aku paham," kata Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum kikuk sebelum melanjutkan, "seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati."

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. " Bukan masalah," katanya. Perlahan, Sakura menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sai memandang keduanya dengan tatapan kosong. 'Kenapa cinta selalu begitu rumit?'

.

Sai dan Naruto langsung mengecek saluran air di pondok Sakura. Setelah memeriksa mesin penyedot air tanah di belakang pondok, mereka tahu: ada sedikit kabel yang putus sehingga mesin itu tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Naruto memotong kabel yang rusak, melilitnya kawat kecil di dalam batang kabel dengan kawat kecil di batang kabel lainnya sebelum menutup sambungan kabel itu dengan selotip hitam.

"Nah, selesai," katanya.

Mereka mencoba menghidupkan mesin itu. Air pun kini dapat keluar ketika Sakura membuka keran di westafel. Wanita itu tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto dan Sai.

"Terima kasih, aku mungin tidak akan bisa mandi jika tidak ada kalian." Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa kecil.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Ibuku sering memintai tolong untuk hal ini," katanya.

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Dan kau selalu kabur dari permintaan tolongnya."

Naruto menggerutu pelan ke arah Sai sebelum bergumam kepada Sakura. "Jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya tak ingin kau menganggapku hebat."

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat polah tingkah keduanya. Ia jadi teringat akan Ino—sahabatnya. Rasanya ia merindukan saat-saat dimana ia dan Ino selalu bertengkar, memperdebatkan sesuatu yang sangat sepele, mulai dari jenis baju apa yang akan kau gunakan, siapa yang akan mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma, seberapa tampan pria yang pernah kau temui di jalan. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Ino yang akan sangat dirindukannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia menyadari perubahan mimik Sakura.

Sakura tersipu. "Melihat kalian, mengingatkanku pada seorang sahabatku."

Tanpa disadari Sakura maupun Naruto, Sai memisahkan diri dari mereka. Ia rasa sedikit memberi kesempatan pada sahabatnya untuk bercakap-cakap barang sejenak dengan wanita yang dicintainya bukan hal buruk. Meski dalam hati ia memohon maaf pada suami wanita itu.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan antusias. "Gadis berambut kuning pucat itu?"

Sakura mengangguk, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Benar. Yamanaka. Namanya Yamanaka Ino."

Langkah kaki Sai menjauhi Sakura dan Naruto. Tiba di hadapan sebuah lemari kecil si sudut terjauh dari tempat Sakura dan Naruto berada, ia memandang sebuah foto berbingkai kayu yang dipajang di atas lemari kecil itu. Wajahnya sedikit menegang ketika melihat wajah pria dalam foto itu. Pria itu berambut hitam legam sama seperti dirinya, sedang merangkul mesra seorang wanita berambut merah jambu pucat. Sai memandang Sakura –yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto—kemudian wanita dalam foto itu. Ia yakin, wanita dalam foto itu adalah Sakura. Berarti pria di dalam foto itu adalah suaminya. Segera digelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kuharap ini tidak benar," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menggeram kesal kepada tamu yang mendatanginya di hotel. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir mengapa secepat ini orang itu mengunjunginya. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir hanya karena kebodohan orang yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Orang itu hanya mendengus pelan. "Kenapa harus wanita itu?"

Ino memandang tamunya dengan wajah tidak suka. Ia benci ditolak atau dibantah dengan cara apapun—termasuk pembelaan terhadap apa yang semestinya dibencinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau hanya perlu memainkan semuanya dengan baik. Semuanya sudah kuatur, tinggal tunggu tanggal itu, dan semuanya selesai. Aku, kau, akan bahagia. Dan wanita itu pun akan bahagia... di sana," jawab Ino.

"Licik."

Ino tertegun. Ia tahu persis bagaimana watak tamu di hadapannya. Orang itu lebih berbahaya dari apa yang diketahuinya. Rasanya kejam jika ia, seorang Yamanaka Ino, dikatai 'licik' oleh orang yang pernah membunuh orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Ino mendecih pelan. "_Tch_! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik bagiku—tidak, ini bagi kita."

Sang tamu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela kamar, sedikit menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela, memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Ino memeluk tubuh tegap orang itu dari belakang. "Percayalah, ini demi kita," katanya.

Orang itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia bertanya pada hatinya sendiri, 'mampukah ia bernegosiasi dengan perasaanya sendiri—yang mengabur karena wanita itu?'

.

.

Sai menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang tertawa kecil entah membicarakan apa.

"—wah, Sakura-chan, kau—"

"Sakura-san," panggil Sai.

Naruto dan Sakura memandang Sai dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa pria di dalam foto itu adalah suamimu?"

Sakura sedikit bingung, tetapi ia langsung tersenyum ketika mengetahui apa yang ditanyakan Sai. Wanita bermata hijau bening itu mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Dia suamiku. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sai tak tahu harus senang atau tidak dengan berita yang baru saja diketahuinya. Sai melirik Naruto yang memandangnya masih dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Sakura sebelum berkata, "maaf. Aku sedikit lancang melihat-lihat foto di atas lemari itu." Sai menunjuk bingkai foto di atas lemari.

Sakura tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sai-san."

Sai melirik Naruto. "Nah, kurasa tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi di sini." Ia mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Sakura. "Keberatankah jika kami permisi untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Silakan. Tapi apa benar kalian tidak ingin minum barang sebentar di sini, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepada kalian."

Naruto hampir saja menganggukan kepalanya sebelum suara Sai lebih dulu terdengar. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ada sedikit urusan," katanya.

Naruto memandang Sai dengan bingung, meski akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Nah, kami permisi dulu, Sakura-chan."

"Ya, hati-hati. Jalan kebun sedikit licin."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa tak enak ketika mengingat ia jatuh dalam dekapan Naruto ketika mereka berjalan melewati kebun.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sejak kembali dari pondok Sakura, Sai sedikit murung. Ia tak banyak bicara, langsung mendudukkan dirinya di ruang duduk tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sai memandang Naruto dengan bimbang, haruskah ia menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya tentang Uchiha Sasuke kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia menyayangi Naruto. Namun jika ia menceritakan hal yang kini mengganggunya, apakah Naruto akan mengerti? Apa ia perlu bersikap egois kali ini? Tidak, Naruto tidak perlu tahu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tahu Sai tidak berkata yang sebenarnya. Namun ia tak ingin memaksanya. Jika Sai menganggap Naruto tidak perlu tahu apa yang sedang membebaninya, maka ia tak akan memaksa. Bukankah seorang sahabat selalu memercayai sahabatnya?

Naruto tersenyum. "Bicaralah padaku, jika kau ingin bicara." Naruto berlalu, menuju serambi pondok, dan Sai tahu pria itu kini sedang menatap Sakura yang tengah merajut sesuatu di serambi pondok wanita itu.

'Naruto begitu mencintai wanita itu.'

Pelan, Sai mengeluarkan sebuah foto kecil dari dalam dompetnya. Ia berpikir, jika ia memperlihatkan foto itu kepada Sakura. Apa mungkin Naruto akan memiliki kesempatan hidup bersama wanita itu?

'Maaf, Naruto. Izinkan aku untuk bersikap egois kali ini.'

.

.

Gaara menghentikan Chevrolet putihnya di depan sebuah pondok kecil. Ia sedikit mengutuk jalanan menuju tempat ini yang begitu sempit untuk Chevroletnya. Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah jambu sedang merajut sesuatu di serambi pondok.

"Maaf, apa benar Anda Nyonya Uchiha?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan merajutnya. Ia memandang tamunya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tamunya adalah seorang pria berambut merah yang sepertinya berusia tak jauh dari usianya.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya Sabaku Gaara. Arsitek yang direkomendasikan oleh sahabat Anda, Nona Yamanaka."

"Ah." Sakura meletakkan rajutannya di atas meja kecil sebelum menerima jabatan tangan Gaara. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini," katanya. "Sebentar, saya ambilkan minum dulu untuk—"

"Tidak—tidak usah repot-repot, Nyonya. Hari hampir gelap. Bisakah kita mengunjungi tempat lokasi pembangunan sebelum hari gelap?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, tapi maaf Tuan Sabaku—"

Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Sakura," katanya. "Nah, Gaara-san, aku kurang paham jalan menuju lokasi pembangunan yang bisa dilalui mobilmu." Sakura melirik Chevrolet putih Gaara dengan ujung matanya. "Namun mungkin besok suamiku bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu melalui jalan memotong lewat hutan kecil di samping pondok ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Gaara menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Nah, kurasa kita harus bergegas sebelum matahari benat-benar tenggelam."

Sakura menyimpan rajutannya di dalam pondok, ia mengunci pondoknya sebelum kembali menemui Gaara di serambi pondok. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju lokasi pembangunan. Lokasi itu adalah sebuah lahan kosong di samping air terjun yang dibeli Sakura melalui Ino dari seorang laki-laki paruh baya penduduk asli tempat ini. Kabarnya laki-laki itu sedikit tidak rela menjual tanahnya kepada Sakura. Namun demikian anak laki-laki pria itu berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya untuk menjual lahan kosong itu.

Setelah perjalan sedikit mendaki selama beberapa menit, mereka tiba di lokasi pembangunan. Gaara sedikit terkejut melihat lokasi pembangunan yang terisolir dari dunia luar. Ia melirik wanita di sampingnya, Sakura adalah salah satu wanita tercantik yang pernah dijumpainya. Wajahnya yang putih meski agak pucat, entah kenapa memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi pria berambut merah itu. Secara keseluruhan Sakura seperti seorang putri salju yang rapuh. Dan jika pembangunan pondok di tempat ini selesai, maka Sakura akan benar-benar menjadi putri salju yang tinggal di hutan seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng. Lalu siapa kurcacinya? Suaminya? Mau tak mau Gaara tersenyum kecil menyadari khayalannya yang terlalu mengada-ada.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku?" tanya Sakura. Ia sedikit risih mendapati Gaara tengah memandang wajahnya lekat sambil tersenyum.

"Aaa... maaf, tidak—aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu. Aku hanya kagum."

"Kagum?"

"Ya, kau cantik. Maksudku, jika pembangunan pondok ini selesai. Kau akan seperti putri salju yang tinggal di dalam sebuah pondok di hutan. Seperti dongeng," katanya.

Sakura tak tahu harus tersenyum atau marah mendengar penuturan Gaara, Maka ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Ini hanya keinginanku sejak kecil."

"Eh?"

"Dari kecil, aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat air terjun dan hutan yang mengelilinginya. Aku tidak pernah mendengar cicit burung di pagi hari, tidak pernah menghirup wangi pepohonan di sore hari. Aku hanya melihat itu semua dari buku bacaan yang kupunya saat itu. Sampai akhirnya hal itu membuat aku berpikir aku mempunyai suatu keinginan di saat aku dewasa nanti. Aku ingin memiliki sebuah pondok di dekat air terjun, dikelilingi hutan pinus, ditemani cicit-cicit merdu burung di pagi hari. Aku ingin anakku nanti tak mengalami apa yang pernah kualami," kata Sakura. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Gaara yang nampak fokus menatapnya. "Astaga, maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara." Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Namun sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Wujudkanlah, wujudkanlah mimpimu. Aku akan membantumu membangun pondok impianmu," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Gaara-san."

Gaara tahu perasaan ini seharusnya tidak boleh ada. Tidak ketika ia tahu wanita di hadapannya ini telah memiliki seseorang dalam hidupnya. Namun ia tak kuasa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kecang dari biasanya ketika melihat wanita itu tersenyum.

Ada sepasang mata yang melihat pemandangan itu dengan wajah tak suka. Ia menginjak mati rokok yang baru saja dihisapnya dengan kasar, sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Sakura baru saja ingin memasuki pondoknya setelah Gaara berpamitan padanya. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri!"

Sakura berbalik dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Kau yang bernama Uchiha Sakura?" sembur pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, ada apa. Apa aku—"

"Mati kau!" kutuk pria itu.

Sakura terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria paruh baya di hadapannya yang kini sedang mengutuk dirinya dengan sebuah kematian.

"A-aku—"

"Batalkan pembangunan pondok di tanahku, kau akan mati! Tanah itu dikutuk, kau tahu! Kau akan mati!"

"Tuan, Anda—"

"Kubilang batalkan pembangunan itu! Tanah itu dikutuk, tidak ada satu pun yang akan selamat jika kau terus melanjutkan pembangunan itu. Kau... akan mati!"

"Tuan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Anda. Aku hanya ingin membangun sebuah pondok, aku—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TANAH ITU DIKUTUK! KAU AKAN MATI!" Pria itu berteriak di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tidak, dia tahu, ini semua tidak benar. Pria di hadapannya pasti hanya mengada-ada. Tidak ada hal-hal semacam itu di zaman seperti sekarang.

"Tuan, tapi aku—"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong, pria paruh baya itu berusaha memukul wajah Sakura. Namun sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan pria itu sebelum tangan itu sempat melukai wajah Sakura.

"Apa yang paman lakukan!" sembur sang penolong.

"Naruto-san," bisik Sakura lirih.

Sai bergegas menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura. Ia melihat pria paruh baya itu menatap benci ke arah Sakura sebelum berpaling pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Naruto. Harusnya kau biarkan aku memukul wanita kotor itu. Dia dikutuk, dia dikutuk atas segala tindakannya. DIA AKAN MATI!"

"Tidak akan ada yang boleh menyakiti Sakura-chan!" geram Naruto. "Aku menghormati paman Orochimaru seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Kenapa paman berbuat seperti ini?"

Pria paruh baya itu meludah ke sembarang tempat. "_Tch!_ Aku peduli pada kalian. Wanita ini hanya akan membawa kesulitan pada tanah kita. Dia dikutuk, dia akan mati. Dia akan mati karena membangun pondok di tanah kutukan itu. Dia a—"

Naruto nampak akan menginterupsi perkataan Orochimaru, tetapi sebuah suara mucul lebih dulu.

"Kalau ada orang yang akan mati, itu kau!" katanya dingin.

Sakura memandang pria yang baru saja tiba di tempat mereka.

"Sasuke-kun," bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke membenahi posisinya, sehingga ia kini berada di samping Sakura, tanpa sadar menggeser posisi Naruto yang sejak tadi melindungi Sakura.

Naruto merasakan kekecewaan ketika Sasuke datang, Sakura seolah bergantung pada pria itu—bukan lagi pada dirinya. Ia hanya mampu melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Tch_! Kau juga akan mati. Kau setan! Kau dikutuk!" racau Orochimaru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak peduli. Sekali lagi kulihat kau menyakiti istriku. Aku bersumpah, itu adalah hari terakhir kau melihat matahari."

Naruto dan Sai sedikit berjengit mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ayo masuk, Sakura!" ajak Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk affirmatif ketika Sasuke memapahnya memasuki pondok mereka tanpa menoleh kepada orang-orang di belakang mereka. Sakura sempat sekilas melihat gurat kekecewaan terpancar dari mata biru Naruto.

"Kalian akan mati!" kutuk Orochimaru.

Naruto memandang Orochimaru dengan tatapan miris. "Paman, sebaiknya paman pulang."

Orochimaru mendengus. "Aku pun tak sudi lama-lama berada di sini. Setan. Mereka dikutuk."

"Paman! Tolong, jangan berkata seperti itu pada Sakura-chan. Dia wanita baik-baik!" seru Naruto.

Orochimaru menatap Naruto dengan tajam sebelum berkata, "dia itu dikutuk. Lupakan wanita itu, mereka... akan mati." Orochimaru pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto.

Naruto tertegun sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju pondoknya diikuti Sai di belakangnya.

.

Naruto menyalakan rokoknya dengan sebuah pematik gas di tangannya. Disesapnya rokok miliknya dalam-dalam sebelum mengembuskan asap rokok itu ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tak peduli bahkan ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dan menampilkan Sai di baliknya.

Sai menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau sahabatku, kalau kau tak lupa."

Naruto menghisap rokoknya lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ia menjerit frustasi. "Harusnya kau lihat itu Sai! Kau lihat! Sakura tak pernah melihatku ketika pria itu tiba di sampingnya. Ketika pria itu di sampingnya, tak ada tempat untukku. Semua gravitasi seolah berpusat pada pria itu," katanya. "Aku kalah Sai, aku kalah bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku!"

Jeda cukup lama sebelum Naruto berkata pelan, "aku mencintainya, Sai. Aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura."

Sai membuang rokok di mulut Naruto dengan paksa. "Dia sudah memiliki suami, Naruto. Harusnya kau paham! Kau tidak punya kesempatan!"

Sai tahu perkataannya kejam. Namun ia tak ingin melihat Naruto terus seperti ini. Naruto harus menyerah. Wanita itu, Sakura, terlalu mencintai suaminya. Ia tak ingin Naruto terusa menerus memendam cinta yang salah ini.

"Aku sakit, karena aku paham, Sai," bisik Naruto lirih. "Karena aku paham, aku tidak akan pernah menang dari Uchiha Sasuke."

.

_**To be continue...**_

Aku ganti penname lagi~~ #ga penting.:P

Masih ingat aya-na rifa'i? Nggak! #pundung wakakakak... XD

Yak, chap tiga sudah selesai. Maaf kalau cerita ini terasa membosankan dengan panjang chapter yang bikin mata pegel baca. Hehehe... #plakk

Nah, si Orochimaru nongol, Kakashi nongol, Ayame nongol, kematian Itachi juga perlahan terungkap. Ecieee... bahasanya. Hehehe.. :p

Tau ngga, bagian dari chapter ini yang aku suka? Itu loh, yang pas Kakashi bilang, aku mencintaimu, Aya. Aaaa... gue melayang. Wkakaka... anggap aja Ayame itu gue. Reader muntah bacanya. /;p

Ok, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Trims banget buat semua yang sudah meriview chapter sebelumnya, yang sudah fav, alert, dan baca diem-diem, hehe.. makasih ya.

Riview dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan author abal ini. Huhuhu... #pundung


	4. Chapter 4

_Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas._

_Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas._

_Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas._

_Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas._

_Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas._

.

**Tanpa Batas**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Endless Night by Agatha Cristie**

**This story purely mine.**

**SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

_Naruto menghisap rokoknya lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ia menjerit frustasi. "Harusnya kau lihat itu Sai! Kau lihat! Sakura tak pernah melihatku ketika pria itu tiba di sampingnya. Ketika pria itu di sampingnya, tak ada tempat untukku. Semua gravitasi seolah berpusat pada pria itu," katanya. "Aku kalah Sai, aku kalah bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku!"_

_Jeda cukup lama sebelum Naruto berkata pelan, "aku mencintainya, Sai. Aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura."_

_Sai membuang rokok di mulut Naruto dengan paksa. "Dia sudah memiliki suami, Naruto. Harusnya kau paham! Kau tidak punya kesempatan!"_

_Sai tahu perkataannya kejam. Namun ia tak ingin melihat Naruto terus seperti ini. Naruto harus menyerah. Wanita itu, Sakura terlalu mencintai suaminya. Ia tak ingin Naruto terusa menerus memendam cinta yang salah itu._

"_Aku sakit, karena aku paham, Sai," bisik Naruto lirih. "Karena aku paham, aku tidak akan pernah menang dari Uchiha Sasuke."_

_._

**Tanpa Batas**

**Bagian Empat**

**.**

Suara detik-detik jam dinding memenuhi kamar Sakura dan Sasuke. Wajah Sakura pucat pasi. Wanita beriris kehijauan itu berbisik lirih, "aku takut—Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap penuh perhatian kepada Sakura, ia menepuk pelan bahu istrinya itu. "Ada aku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, meski hatinya masih gelisah. Bukan memikirkan pria paruh baya yang baru saja mengutuknya dengan kematian. Tetapi ada sedikit ketakutan tentang sesuatu, sesuatu yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Rasa takut akan kehilangan sesuatu.

"Kau tenang saja, kujamin, pria itu tidak akan lagi mengancammu. Aku bisa membuat pria itu menyesal melakukan hal itu padamu," kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meremas jemari kekar Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Pandangan Sakura melemah ketika berkata, "tidak Sasuke-kun. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke nampak akan membantah sebelum melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat memohon.

"Tch! Kau terlalu baik, Sakura. Pria itu harus diberi pelajaran, dia harus—"

"—Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Kini ia berdiri menghadap jendela kamar mereka. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Sakura masih saja membela pria yang baru saja menyumpahinya dengan segala kata-kata kasar—bahkan menyumpahinya... mati.

Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke, menyembunyikan ketakutannya di sana. "Bukan kematian yang menakutkanku," kata Sakura pelan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi kehilanganmulah yang menakutkanku, Sasuke-kun," bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir. Seandainya... ya, seandainya dia yang meninggalkan Sakura. Apa jadinya wanita itu?

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya. "_Ne_, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana harimu? Ceritakan padaku, apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang mereka, ia menyisakan tempat di sebelahnya untuk diduduki Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Ia hanya diam. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kekecewaan dari wajahnya. Nampaknya hari ini tidak terlalu berjalan mulus bagi Sasuke. "Aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan," kata Sasuke. "Maaf mengecewakanmu."

Sakura sedikit menyesal menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan status Sasuke yang masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sebagai seorang istri, ia mahfum akan ego seorang suami yang selalu ingin lebih dari istrinya, termasuk kali ini. Ia tersenyum menenangkan Sasuke. "Tidak apa, masih ada hari esok, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia menutup matanya. Bibirnya menggumamkan perkataan pelan, "harusnya kita tidak menikah secepat ini. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara menghidupi anak dan istriku sendiri."

Sakura ikut berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah jambu pucat itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikah denganmu. "

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar mereka. Ada segaris senyum tipis terlukis di sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menyentuh lengan Sasuke, mendekap erat lengan itu. "Sasuke-kun, tadi arsitek rekomendasi Ino sudah datang."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura. "Apa saja katanya?"

"Aku tidak begitu paham hal-hal semacam itu. Daridulu, Inolah yang paling cakap mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum mengingat sahabatnya. "Maka aku memintanya datang lagi besok agar kau yang menemuinya dan membicarakan hal-hal mengenai pembangunan pondok," tambah Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh tanya. "Dia tidak menggodamu?"

"Eh?" Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku hanya bertanya, Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Wanita yang kini resmi bernama Uchiha Sakura itu malah memperpendek jarak di antara wajah mereka sebelum mengecup pelan bibir suaminya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Kakashi Hatake memandang tunangannya dengan wajah bosan. Tak henti-hentinya gadis yang menjadi tunangannya itu menanyakan hal yang sudah dijawabnya ratusan kali.

"Kakashi, kau yakin pamanmu akan menerimaku? Maksudku, aku bukan gadis yang pintar mengambil hati orang tua, aku tidak pandai memasak, ya, kalau masak _ramen_ sih, aku bisa," katanya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Tapi, kau tahu kan, aku sama sekali bukan tipe gadis rumahan yang umm... pandai mengurus rumah." Ayame mengakui hal itu dengan sedikit malu.

Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut panjang Ayame sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya. "Sudah beratus-ratus kali kubilang, pamanku itu bukan orang tua yang selalu ikut campur mengenai hal-hal semacam itu. Siapapun gadis yang kupilih, dia pasti menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka."

Ayame memandang Kakashi dengan lekat, gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Kashi," katanya tulus. Ia bersyukur akhirnya kebahagiaan datang menghampirinya setelah apa yang terjadi padanya dan Itachi dulu.

Kakashi balas tersenyum ke arah Ayame.

"Omong-omong, tadi kau bilang, kau punya saudara di sana, siapa?"

"Keluarga Namikaze. Aku sudah menghubungi Bibi Kushina. Setelah bertemu dengan pamanmu, aku akan menginap di rumah mereka," kata Ayame. Tangan gadis itu menghidupkan _tape_ di mobil Kakashi. Alunan musik _country_ memenuhi mobil Kakashi.

Kakashi bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama lagu '_I want'_ yang mengalun dari _tape_. "Sepertinya aku kenal mereka," katanya.

"Eh? Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Ayame sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Kakashi terkekeh kecil. "Aya, Aya, desa di perbatasan itu bukan tempat besar seperti Tokyo. Hampir seluruh penduduk di sana mengenal satu sama lain."

"Tapi kan, kau tidak tinggal di sana," bela Ayame sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Kakashi yang masih terkekeh menertawakannya.

"Pamanku tinggal di sana," kata Kakashi. "Lagipula aku tinggal bersama pamanku sejak kecil. Anak keluarga Namikaze itu bernama Naruto, kan?"

Ayame mengangguk. "Ya, dia sepupuku," katanya. "Oh ya, Kakashi. Umm... aku lupa, nama pamanmu itu... err..."

"Orochimaru," kata Kakashi. "Pamanku bernama Orochimaru."

"Ya, Paman Orochimaru."

.

.

Sabaku Gaara memarkir Chevrolet putihnya di depan pondok sewaan pasangan Uchiha. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berjalan menuju serambi pondok. Di sana ia melihat Sakura sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang dipikirnya pastilah suami dari Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara merasa pernah melihat pria itu entah di mana, ia sendiri tidak begitu mengingatnya dengan pasti. Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Gaara segera berdiri dan mempersilakan Gaara duduk bersama mereka di serambi pondok.

"Ah, Gaara-san. Perkenalkan, ini suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, ini Gaara-san, arsitek yang kuceritakan semalam," katanya.

Gaara mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Sabaku Gaara," kata Gaara. Sasuke balas menjabat tangan itu. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nah, aku permisi sebentar, aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu untuk Gaara-san," kata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura-san. Maksudku, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang dengan Sasuke-san. Lagipula cuaca sudah cukup mendung, rasanya lebih baik kami pergi sekarang meninjau lokasi pembangunan."

Sakura melirik Sasuke, menunggu tanggapan dari suaminya itu.

"Dia benar, Sakura. Lebih baik kami pergi sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun," katanya penuh perhatian. Sasuke balas mengangguk kecil. "Hn."

"Bagaimana jika ke sana dengan mobilku?" tawar Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk. "Baik."

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat pembangunan pondok, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Gaara merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Lagipula nampaknya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang menyukai pembicaraan panjang lebar. Menurut Gaara, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang lebih mengutamakan tindakan dibandingkan perkataannya. Sedikit bicara, banyak bertindak. Ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri pada diri Sasuke.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Gaara langsung meninjau kondisi serta struktur tanah yang akan dijadikan tempat pembangunan pondok. Struktur tanah di sini rawan longsor, tanahnya gembur, kemiringannya pun sedikit membahayakan untuk pondok yang nanti akan dibangunnya. Ia menyampaikan gagasan untuk menambal tanah di sini dengan tanah dari daerah lain, menutupi kemiringan tanah serta memperkuat struktur tanah itu agar bisa dibangun pondok di atasnya. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'hn' sebagai persetujuannya atas gagasan Gaara.

Tanpa terasa langit hampir senja ketika survei lapangan yang dilakukan Gaara selesai. Ia berkata pada Sasuke bahwa tinggal mengurus tukang yang akan membantu pelaksanaan pembangunan pondok, maka pembangunan bisa segera dilakukan. Untuk rancangan bangunannya sendiri, Gaara sudah mendapatkannya dari Ino. Ino bilang Sakuralah yang merancang gambar pondok itu. Sedikit banyak Gaara memuji rancangan Sakura.

"Nah, Sasuke-san. Saya rasa, kunjungan kali ini cukup. Mungkin lusa, pembangunan akan segera dilaksanakan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Mmm... Sasuke-san, boleh saya mengatakan sedikit hal yang bersifat pribadi."

Sasuke menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pria yang baru saja dikenalnya berani mengajaknya berbicara tentang hal pribadi. "Hn."

Gaara sedikit ragu, apa ia harus mengatakan hal ini. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin apa yang kemarin dilihatnya itu benar. Ini bukan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi entah mengapa nuraninya merasa tidak rela jika ia membiarkan hal ini begitu saja. "Saya rasa, saya pernah melihat Anda sebelum ini."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Gaara. Pria itu masih menunggu perkataan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Saya pernah melihat Anda bersama... Nona Yamanaka di hotel kemarin."

Sasuke merasakan tangannya mulai mengepal erat. Pria bernama Gaara ini harus diawasi. Ada sedikit rasa takut menyelimuti hati pria beriris sekelam malam itu.

"Kau salah orang," kata Sasuke datar.

Gaara tersenyum pelan. Ia tahu pria di hadapannya ini sedang berbohong. Gaara dapat melihat tangan Sasuke yang sudah mengepal erat. Sesama pria, ia seperti bisa merasakan ketakutan Sasuke. Maka ia tersenyum sebelum berkata, "aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura-san. Hanya saja, Anda mempunyai seorang istri yang baik."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Terima kasih atas nasehatnya, Gaara-san. Tapi perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali bukan pria yang kau maksud."

Sasuke meninggalkan pria itu sendiri. Ia memilih jalan kaki melewati hutan menuju pondok ketimbang kembali bersama Gaara dengan Chevroletnya.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar ketika memandang dua sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Hey, Aya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu—dan, astaga! Letnan Kakashi?" seru Naruto tak percaya. Ia nampak berpikir, sejurus kemudian ia terbelalak. "Aya, jangan bilang tunanganmu yang kaukatakan semalam itu..." Naruto membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

Ayame tertawa pelan. "Iya. Tunanganku itu Kakashi."

Naruto menepuk dahinya sambil memasang wajah seolah menderita. "Kurasa, aku tidak akan dibuatkan ramen lagi olehmu."

Ayame nyaris memukul kepala Naruto jika tidak melihat pria lain yang muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Ada tamu ya?"

Kakashi dan Ayame tersenyum kecil kepada pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang Naruto demi kesopanan.

"Ah, perkanalkan, ini Sai—sahabatku. Dia sedang menginap di sini," kata Naruto. "Nah, Sai, mereka adalah Ayame—sepupuku, dan Letnan Kakashi—dia letnan di kantor kepolisian desa. Juga tunangan Ayame," tambah Naruto.

Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri sambil berjabat tangan. Naruto mempersilakan Kakashi dan Ayame masuk. Tetapi Kakashi menolaknya dengan sopan, ia hanya mengantar Ayame. Setelah itu Kakahi pamit undur diri kepada semuanya. Ayame menyerukan perkataan hati-hati sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam pondok bersama Naruto dan Sai.

Ayame dan Sai kini sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai keadaan di Tokyo. Ditemani dua cangkir teh hangat dan rintik hujan yang terdengar di luar merupakan waktu yang tenang untuk sedikit berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah. Naruto sendiri memilih duduk di sisi jendela sambil mengamati keadaan pondok Sakura yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Sepertinya Naruto daritadi terus memandang pondok itu, ada apa?" tanya Ayame pada Sai.

Sai hanya menghela napasnya sebelum berkata, "aku tidak tahu." Ia merasa tidak tepat jika harus menceritakan perihal cinta Naruto kepada Ayame meski gadis itu adalah sepupu Naruto.

Belum semenit setelah Sai mengatakan hal itu, Ayame melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pucat keluar dari pondok itu, menyambut seorang pria berambut hitam kelam yang baru saja datang di serambi pondok. Napas Ayame tercekat ketika menyadari sosok pria itu. _'Bukankah, itu... Sasuke?'_

"Sai, apa kau mengenal pria dan wanita itu?" tanya Ayame hati-hati, Jangtungnya berdegup ribuan kali lebih cepat. Apa mungkin itu memang Sasuke?

Sai mengangguk lemah. "Ya, aku tahu. Mereka adalah pasangan Uchiha."

Ayame sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Sai. "Pasangan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya, mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha—istri Sasuke."

Dan Ayame kini paham, mengapa pepatah seringkali berkata dunia itu sempit.

.

.

"Astaga Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" seru Sakura khawatir saat mendapati Sasuke pulang dengan baju basah kuyup. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menggeleng kuat. Ia mengambil handuk kecil di kamar mereka sebelum kembali menuju tempat Sasuke di ruang tengah. Digosokkannya handuk itu pada rambut Sasuke yang basah akibat guyuran hujan di luar. "Beristirahatlah, aku akan memasakan air hangat untukmu mandi," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura sebelum wanita itu beranjak lebih jauh dari tempatnya kini. "Katakanlah, Sakura. Apa kau memercayaiku?" tanya Sasuke. Bayangan Sakura yang meninggalkannya dan kecewa padanya berputar-putar di benak Sasuke.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun ia tetap menjawabnya dengan senyuman. "Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendesah lega. Ia melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Nah, beristirahatlah dulu, aku akan memasakan air untukmu mandi. Setelah itu, berjanjilah akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi sampai kau basah kuyup seperti ini, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Hn." Kini ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia harus melakukannya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tidak, dia harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Sebelum Sakura meninggalkannya. Ia harus bergerak sebelum kehilangan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanitanya.

.

.

Ayame berguling di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tidak tenang. Ia gelisah. Meski ia hanya sekilas melihat sosok Sasuke dari jauh, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pria itu. Jika itu Sasuke, tak mungkin pria itu telah memiliki seorang istri. Tidak—itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke yang ia kenal tidak akan mau mengikat hubungan dengan seorang wanita, apalagi dalam sebuah pernikahan. Ayame memutar tubuhnya ke kanan. Lima detik kemudian ia kembali memutar tubuhnya ke kiri. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Sasuke Uchiha. Mengapa nama itu selalu muncul di hidupnya yang dikiranya akan baik-baik saja. Sama seperti kemunculan pria itu dulu, tiba-tiba datang mengacaukan impiannya dengan Itachi. Meski malu untuk mengakuinya, ia sadar, ia pun ikut andil dalam bencana yang menimpa dirinya sendiri. Ia terpikat pada pesona Sasuke.

Harusnya ia menolak ketika Itachi mengenalkannya pada Sasuke. Harusnya ia tidak termakan bujuk rayu palsu Sasuke yang mengatakan mencintainya. Harusnya... harusnya... Itachi tidak meninggal. Karena dia... ya, karena dialah Itachi meninggal. Karena pengkhianatannya dengan Sasuke, Itachi meninggal. Perasaan bersalah kembali merongrong hatinya. Kalau saja malam itu ia dan Sasuke tidak mabuk. Kalau saja malam itu...

Ayame bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Itachi-kun," bisiknya lemah.

Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...

Nama pria itu terus berputar-putar di benak Ayame. Gadis berambut panjang itu memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap mampu mengusir bayang-bayang Sasuke dari hidupnya. Ayame membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Ia tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Ia harus menghadapi Sasuke. Ya, dia tidak boleh terus menghindar dari masalah ini. Dia harus menghadapi Sasuke.

.

.

Kakashi menuju kantor kepolisian desa dengan tergesa-gesa. Berita yang didapatnya dari kantor membuatnya tak bisa tenang. Ini kasus pertama yang akan ditanganinya di desa perbatasan ini. Mayat seorang pria baru saja ditemukan di dalam sebuah mobil di tikungan jalan. Nampaknya pria itu mengalami kecelakaan ketika mobilnya menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang berada di sisi jalan tikungan tersebut. Mobil yang menjadi kendaraan pria naas itu adalah Chevrolet putih yang bernomor polisi G 417A S.

"Bagaimana kondisi korban saat ditemukan, Kabuto?" tanya Kakashi pada Kabuto, sepupunya sekaligus polisi jaga yang sudah melihat kondisi mayat korban.

Kabuto menggeleng pelan. "Malang sekali pria itu. Sepertinya remnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Mobilnya menabrak pohon, tidak ada hal ganjil di lokasi kejadiaan. Seperti murni kecelakaan biasa."

"Seperti?" tanya Kakashi tertarik.

Kabuto mengangguk pelan. "Ya, memang seperti kecelakaan murni. Hanya saja..."

"Hm?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan noda di kepala korban. Saat ditemukan, posisi kepala korban jatuh di atas kemudi, ada noda darah kering di sekitar luka itu. Yang aneh, meski samar, aku bisa mencium bau kayu di luka itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku yakin. Bau itu seperti bau kayu bercampur darah," jelas Kabuto.

Kakashi memicingkan matanya, menandakan ia sedang berkonstrasi atas apa yang ditemukan Kabuto. Ia menghela napas pendek. "Itu berarti pria itu sudah meninggal sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Kabuto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa mengeceknya lagi. Aku sudah memerintahkan agar tidak ada yang memindahkan segala sesuatu di TKP sebelum kau datang."

"Siapa yang berjaga di sana?"

"Ibiki dan Idate."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia dan Kabuto segera menuju lokasi kejadiaan. Seperti yang dikatakan Kabuto. Memang segalanya nampak seperti kecelakaan biasa. Korban ditemukan tewas di dalam mobil yang menabrak pohon di tepi tikungan. Luka yang ditemukan di tubuh korban hanya berada di kepala bagian depan yang nampaknya diakibatkan karena benturan kencang pada _safety glass_ mobil. Bagian depan luar mobil pun ringsek akibat menabrak batang pohon. Namun Kakashi pun menyadari ada yang aneh pada luka di kepala korban. Jika Kabuto mencium bau kayu yang bercampur darah pada luka itu. Kakashi lain lagi, ia melihat serpihan halus kayu di ujung sepatu pantovel yang dikenakan korban. Apalagi serpihan kayu itu hanya menempel pada ujung sepatu kanan korban—sama seperti luka korban yang berada di kanan kepalanya. Sepatu kiri korban bersih dari serbuk kayu, hanya ternodai lumpur yang wajar, mengingat kemarin sore hujan turun dengan lebat. Satu lagi, meski samar, Kakashi dapat melihat noda merah kehitaman yang berada di ujung kuku jari tangan kanan korban. Dugaannya, pria ini dibunuh sebelum mobilnya ditabrakkan ke pohon. Pertanyaannya, siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini? Apakah pelaku adalah salah satu dari penduduk desa atau orang asing yang kebetulan melakukan aksi pembunuhan di desa ini?

"Ibiki, apa ada barang-barang pribadi korban?"

"Ya. Ada ponsel dan beberapa lembar US dollar pecahan 100 di dompet korban," kata Ibiki.

Kakashi mengambil ponsel korban dengan menggunakan sarung tangan. Dilihatnya panggilan masuk dan keluar dari ponsel tersebut. Panggilan masuk terakhir dari nomor tak dikenal sekitar pukul 10 malam. Jika dugaan awal Kakashi benar, berarti korban meninggal antara pukul 10 malam sampai dengan pukul 4 pagi di saat korban ditemukan pertama kali oleh beberapa penduduk yang berangkat kerja menuju peternakan Namikaze.

Kakashi membuka dompet korban. Ada sebuah kartu tanda pengenal dengan nama Sabaku Gaara. Pekerjaan yang tertera di kartu itu adalah arsitek.

.

.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke tidak ada di sampingnya ketika ia membuka matanya pagi ini. "Pukul 6 pagi," gumamnya. Sakura bergegas mandi sebelum beranjak ke ruang tengah mencari Sasuke. Ia tidak menemukan Sasuke di mana-mana.

Ketika wanita yang kini memakai kemeja lengan panjang dengan celana bahan kaus berwarna hitam itu membuka pintu pondoknya, ia dikejutkan oleh pria yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Sasuke-kun, dari mana?"

Sasuke masuk melewati Sakura ke ruang tengah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi sambil berkata, "hanya jalan-jalan pagi seperti biasa."

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di hadapan pria itu. Matanya memicing khawatir ketika melihat ada luka gores di lengan kanan Sasuke. "Lenganmu..."

"Hanya tergores ranting pohon tadi sewaktu aku berjalan-jalan di hutan."

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura nampak cemas. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan obat untuk lukamu."

Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi sudah kucuci dengan air keran di depan pondok," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggelang. "Tidak Sasuke-kun, luka ini harus disterilkan. Aku akan mengambil obat sebentar di kotak P3K, kau tunggulah di sini," kata Sakura bersikeras untuk mengobati luka di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menerima ketika Sakura mulai membersihkan lukanya dan mengobatinya sebelum membalut luka itu dengan kain kassa dan perban.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Sama-sama. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah. Berbahaya berjalan di hutan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling, Sasuke-kun," cermah Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang menceramahi anaknya."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sasuke-kun."

Suara ketukan di pintu pondok mengalihkan perhatiaan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu bagi tamu mereka. Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang sedang berdiri tersenyum di ambang pintu pondoknya.

"Ah, apa aku datang terlalu pagi, err... Nyonya..."

"Uchiha, namaku Uchiha Sakura," kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, iya, Uchiha-san, atau..."

"Panggil saja aku, Sakura, Nona," kata Sakura ramah.

"Mmm... Baiklah, Sakura. Namaku Ayame Teuchi. Aku keponakan dari Kushina Namikaze," kata wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang dijabat oleh Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Aku pernah bertemu dengan Nyonya Namikaze. Silakan masuk, Ayame—ah, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Ayame tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu. Panggil saja aku Ayame. Oh ya, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja. Kudengar dari Sai, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya—"—Sakura mengangguk. "—ada penyewa baru di pondok ini. Maka kuputuskan untuk berkunjung sekalian berkenalan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tak usah merasa tak enak hati seperti itu, Ayame. Aku malah senang kedatangan pengunjung. Daerah perbatasan ini cukup sepi, paling-paling tamu yang berkunjung ke sini hanya Naruto dan Sai," katanya dengan senyum terlukis di sudut bibirnya.

Ayame ikut tertawa kecil. Ia merasa Sakura adalah wanita yang baik.

"Siapa yang datang, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Perkenalkan Sasuke, ini Ayame, keponakan dari Nyonya Namikaze."

Sasuke menatap tamu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu pondoknya. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari siapa wanita itu. _'Ayame."_

Ayame tersenyum kikuk. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Uchiha-san," katanya.

Sasuke menatap Ayame dengan pandangan bingung. Ayame bersikap seolah tak mengenalnya. "Hn," kata Sasuke datar.

"Ah, ayo masuk, Ayame. Tidak enak jika mengobrol di depan pintu seperti ini," kata Sakura mempersilakan Ayame masuk ke dalam pondoknya.

Ayame melirik ke arah Sasuke sekilas sebelum tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Tapi sebaiknya aku kembali dulu ke rumah Bibi Kushina. Aku belum bilang jika ingin bertamu ke sini, aku takut beliau dan Naruto malah mengira aku tersesat di hutan jika tidak segera kembali. Lain kali, aku pasti akan berkunjung lagi ke sini," tolak Ayame halus.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada Nyonya Namikaze."

Ayame tersenyum kecil. "Tentu."

Sasuke dan Sakura memandang kepergian Ayame dalam diam. Punggung gadis itu masih terlihat dari pintu pondok mereka ketika Sasuke mengajak Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam pondok mereka.

"Ayo masuk, Sakura."

"Hm."

Pikiran Sasuke sedang tidak tenang. Pertemuannya dengan Ayame membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia takut Ayame akan membeberkan segala keburukannya di masa lalu kepada Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Sakura tak boleh sampai mengetahui aib Sasuke di masa lalu. Ia memutar otaknya, bagaimana cara agar Ayame tidak membeberkan semuanya kepada Sakura. Dan ia menemukan jawabannya. Ia harus menemui Ayame dan berbicara mengenai masalah ini dengan gadis itu.

.

.

Kakashi menapakan kedua kakinya dengan pasti di depan serambi pondok sewaan pasangan Uchiha. Ia mengetuk tiga kali pintu pondok itu sebelum seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda muncul di balik daun pintu. Kedua alisnya bertaut menyiratkan ketidaktahuannya atas kedatangan pria berambut keperakan itu di depan pintu pondoknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Ah, Anda pasti Nyonya Uchiha?"

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil. "Ya, saya Uchiha Sakura."

"Perkenalkan, saya Letnan Kakashi."—Sakura semakin bingung saat Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya. Untuk apa seorang letnan berkunjung ke pondoknya? "Apa benar, Nyonya mengenal dan menggunakan jasa Tuan Sabaku Gaara sebagai arsitek untuk pembangunan pondok?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Benar, tapi apa hubungannya dengan kedatangan Anda ke sini?"

Kakashi melirik kursi dan meja di serambi pondok. Sakura yang menyadari maksud Kakashi segera berkata. "Maaf, silakan duduk dulu, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Ia duduk di kursi diikuti Sakura yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Kakashi menarik napas perlahan sebelum berkata. "Nyonya Uchiha, subuh tadi mayat Tuan Sabaku Gaara ditemukan di dalam mobilnya."

Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Wajahnya pucat pasi mendengar kabar berita kematiaan Gaara, Rasanya tidak mungkin. Baru kemarin wanita itu bertemu dengan Gaara di serambi pondoknya.

"Maaf jika kabar yang saya bawa mengejutkan Anda, Nyonya. Saya hanya ingin sedikit bertanya seputar pertemuan Anda dengan Tuan Sabaku kemarin siang. Menurut buku agenda korban yang kami temukan di penginapan tempat korban menginap di Konoha, kemarin sekitar jam 2 siang, korban mengagendakan pertemuaan dengan Anda untuk membahas pembangunan pondok. Apa itu benar?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, kemarin Gaara-san datang ke sini untuk mengadakan survei lokasi pembangunan dengan suami saya. Lalu..."

"Ya?"

Sakura menggangtung perkataannya. Ia memang tidak tahu lagi kejadiaan selanjutnya. Karena setelah berangkat dengan Sasuke kemarin, Gaara tidak muncul lagi untuk menemui Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke kembali ke pondok tanpa ditemani Gaara. Sakura ingat, kemarin Sasuke pulang sendiri dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sasuke belum menjelaskan alasannya. Kemarin Sakura terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke sampai lupa menanyakan kembali mengapa Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara Sasuke dan Gaara. Tidak, Sakura berusaha menepis kecurigaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, Kakashi-san. Setelah itu, Gaara-san tidak muncul lagi ke sini."

"Suami Anda? Bukankah tadi Anda bilang, suami Anda pergi bersama Tuan Sabaku menuju lokasi pembangunan?"

"Ya, tapi setelah itu suami saya pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh Gaara-san," kata Sakura.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan serius. Ia rasa wanita di hadapannya ini tidak berbohong. Kalau pun wanita ini berbohong, maka wanita itu adalah seorang aktris ulung yang mampu menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan baik. "Apa saya bisa menemui suami Anda?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Maaf, Kakashi-san. Tapi suami saya sedang tidak ada di sini. Ia sedang ada urusan ke kota. Mungkin sekitar senja ia baru kembali."

Kakashi mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Terima kasih telah menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan cukup jelas. Nah, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa saya lakukan di sini. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Mungkin setelah senja, saya akan kembali lagi ke sini." Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Sama-sama, Kakashi-san."

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam pondoknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kayu pondoknya. "Sasuke-kun, kuharap ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

To be continue

Yuhuu~~ selesai ujian langsung ngetik lanjutannya. :P

Maaf kalau chapter ini panjang dan membosankan #pundung sambil mandangin Kakashi telanjang dada. #dor XD

Duh, asa ga tega euy bikin Gaara meninggal di chapter ini. Tapi apa daya, dari awal plotnya sudah aku siapkan, Dan meski masih ragu endingnya apa akan dibuat setragis mungkin atau... tergantung nanti ah. Hehe... #dilemparduit :P

Trims banget loh sama semua yang udah setia nungguin lanjutan fic ini. #pedegila hehehe.. Pada banyak yang nanya, Sasuke itu baik atau jahat sih? Err... gimana ya ngejelasinnya? Gini, manusia itu punya sifat buruk dan baik kan? Jadi ga selamanya orang baik itu ga jahat, dan orang jahat itu ga baik. Aduh, kok omongan gue malah ngaco ya? Hehehe... abaikan aja lah,:P Nanti lama-lama terungkap kok.

Dan untuk chapter-chapter ke depan. Err... mungkin bakalan ada yang meninggal lagi. #digampar Kishimoto-sensei gagara ngebunuh karakter buatannya seenak udel. :P

Buat Kira Desuke: maap, kayanya ga ke keep deh lima chapternya.:( tapi aku usahakan ga akan lebih dari 10 chapter. #nyengir kuda

Dan terkahir~~ #ditembak gagara kebanyakan bacot. Hehe... Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review yak?:D

PS: Gue naik semester 5~~~ #ga penting:p

Aya,19072011


	5. Chapter 5

_Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas._

_Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas._

_Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas._

_Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas._

_Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas._

.

**Tanpa Batas**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Endless Night by Agatha Cristie**

**This story purely mine.**

**SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

_Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam pondoknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kayu pondoknya. "Sasuke-kun, kuharap ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," bisiknya pelan._

.

.

_**TANPA BATAS**_

_**BAGIAN LIMA**_

.

Sakura menanti kepulangan Sasuke dengan sedikit kekhawatiran. Hal yang cukup beralasan mengingat kunjungan singkat yang bisa dibilang tak diharapkan dari seorang letnan kepolisian setempat. Wanita beriris hijau bening itu sesekali nampak bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan jalinan benang-benang wol yang masih belum terajut sempurna dari sepasang jarum rajutnya, ia melirik ke arah luar melalui jendela di depan pondoknya. Telinganya berusaha sebisa mungkin menangkap getaran-getaran yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk kedatangan suaminya. Akhirnya setelah melakukan kegiatan ini berkali-kali, hingga rajutannya kini sempurna membentuk sebuah syal musim dingin, apa yang ditunggunya datang juga.

Sasuke Uchiha datang dengan tenang, melepaskan alas kakinya yang berlumpur di ujung undakan kecil di depan pintu pondoknya, ia tak perlu menunggu lama sampai pintu kecil pondoknya terbuka, menampilkan seraut wajah Sakura yang nampak pucat pasi.

Buru-buru Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri menghadapnya. Dipeluknya tubuh sang suami dengan erat sebelum berkata, "syukurlah, kau sudah pulang, Sasuke-kun." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua bola matanya menatap sempurna ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sedikit kebingungan. "Ada apa? Kau nampak kacau. Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura memandang hutan sekeliling pondok mereka. Kedua matanya seolah mencari sesuatu yang tak nampak yang bisa sewaktu-waktu muncul dan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Lebih baik, kita masuk dulu."

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura memasuki pondok mereka. Sakura nampak begitu khawatir tentang sesuatu, Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Pintu pondok langsung dikunci oleh Sakura setibanya mereka di dalam pondok. Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mereka, melirik cemas ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam di ruang tengah. Tak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu, Sasuke langsung menyusulnya ke dalam kamar.

"Sakura," panggilnya pelan, jemari-jemari kekarnya menyentuh pelan lengan Sakura yang masih nampak gelisah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Ada apa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. "Gaara-san..." Sakura melirik cemas ke arah jendela kamarnya yang sudah tertutup tirai sebelum kembali menatap lekat Sasuke. "Dia meninggal, Sasuke-kun."

Sesaat Sakura yakin ia melihat sesuatu yang kejam terpancar dari kedua mata hitam Sasuke, namun sedetik kemudian ia ragu, apa itu tak lebih dari permainan cahaya penerangan kamar mereka.

"Katakan, siapa yang memberitahumu kabar ini?"

Sakura menceritakan kedatangan Kakashi dan segala apa yang diutarakan Kakashi mengenai kematian Gaara. Sasuke mendengarkan cerita Sakura dengan pandangan kosong, sesekali matanya seolah hinggap di dimensi lain yang tak mampu dijangkau Sakura. Hingga suara Sasuke memutuskan cerita Sakura.

"Kau mencurigaiku?"

Sakura terperanjat. Ia sama sekali tak menduga Sasuke akan menuduhnya langsung seperti itu. Bahkan sedikit pun wanita berusia 21 tahun itu tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke-kun, bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Aku ... aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Sebuah kelegaan tersirat di wajah Sasuke meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin. "Kau bersamanya kemarin sore, mungkin orang itu—yang membunuh Gaara-san—juga melihatmu. Dia ... bisa saja orang itu berniat mencelakakanmu juga, Sasuke-kun. Aku takut."

"Kau tak perlu takut, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tanganmu terluka, Sasuke-kun." Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh luka gores di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menepisnya sepelan mungkin, menyembunyikan lukanya dari pandangan Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, ini hanya tergores ranting, Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura nampak akan membantah, ia bersiap membuka mulutnya tapi sejurus kemudian ia kembali menutupnya. "Oh, baiklah, aku hanya sedikit khawatir, Sasuke-kun. Ini—seperti dalam sebuah novel. Terlibat dalam suatu kasus seperti ini."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, jemarinya mengusap pelan pipi Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura dan kita tidak sedang bergulat dalam sebuah novel. Ini kenyataan, senyata jariku yang kini ada di permukaan bibirmu," kata Sasuke, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum ganjil.

Sakura merasakan pipinya memerah mendengar gurauan Sasuke. Ia menangkap jemari Sasuke yang sedang mengusap pelan permukaan bibirnya. "Jauhkan jari-jari nakalmu dari bibirku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Sakura, hingga napasnya kini terasa menggelitik wajah Sakura. "Benarkah? Lalu, inikah yang kau mau, Sakura?"

Perlahan Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan hangat, lembut, dan basah ke atas bibir Sakura. "Aku punya berita bagus untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura berusaha mengendalikan letupan-letupan gairah di dalam dadanya ketika menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. "Hm?"

"Aku diterima bekerja siang tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku diterima bekerja di sebuah toko reptil di kota," kata Sasuke. "Ya, memang gajinya tidak seberapa, tapi kuusahakan cukup untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kita saat ini." Sakura bisa menangkap sebuah kegetiran dalam nada perkataan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sasuke, membingkai wajah pucat milik Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku senang, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Ia sedikit berjinjit, kali ini mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke. "kau telah mencoba menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik untuk keluarga kita," katanya diakhiri sebuah usapan di wajah Sasuke dengan jemari kecilnya.

Sasuke terenyuh, ia menatap dalam kedua mata Sakura. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku mencintamu, Sakura. **Sangat mencintaimu**."

.

.

Shimura Sai mengetuk-ngetuk pelan permukaan meja makan di depannya dengan sedikit gelisah. Kedua matanya tak henti menatap bergantian antara kursi kosong di hadapannya dan pintu masuk sebuah restoran kecil tempat ia berada. Hari ini ia telah menguatkan hatinya, meski Naruto dulu pasti akan mengutuk tindakannya, tapi dia yakin setelah apa yang dirasakan Naruto pada Nyonya Uchiha itu, dia pasti mengerti posisinya saat ini. Bukan salahnya atau pun Naruto jika kehidupan cinta mereka semengecewakan ini.

Kehadiran seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat yang memesona membuat beberapa pengunjung restoran kecil itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah wanita itu, termasuk Sai. Wanita itu memakai _high heels, _yang membuat tinggi badannya lebih tinggi sebanyak tujuh centimeter. Busana wanita itu cukup mencolok untuk ukuran restoran kecil di pinggir kota Konoha. _Dress_ terusan selutut yang dipakainya terbuka di bagian bahu dengan warna biru langit seperti warna iris matanya. Dengan sekali pandang pun, ia lebih cocok berada di restoran bintang lima ketimbang di tempat ini. Sai tentunya lebih dari mampu untuk memesan restoran yang jauh lebih baik. Tapi restoran ini lah yang dirasakannya mampu membuka lembaran lamanya dengan wanita itu.

"Apa maksudmu mengajakku bertemu di tempat seperti ini, Shimura Sai?" tanya wanita itu dengan penekanan lebih pada nama Sai. Wanita beriris biru itu kini mengambil tempat di kursi kosong di hadapan Sai.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Ino," kata Sai. Pria berwajah pucat itu mencoba bersikap sabar menghadapi sikap Ino yang dirasanya tak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Ino melirik jengah ke sekelilingnya, takut-takut jika ada seseorang yang menemukannya tengah duduk di sebuah restoran kecil bersama seorang pria yang ia pikir bukan berasal dari kalangannya sekarang.

"Waktuku berharga, Sai," kata Ino dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan. "Kuharap kau menghargai itu. Cepat katakan apa maksudmu dan urusan kita akan segera selesai."

Sai menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, waktumu masih lama, Ino. Aku tahu. Aku bukan pria bodoh, pria bermantel panjang itu sendiri yang memberitahuku."

Kedua mata Ino membelalak. Ia ingat, tadi pagi ada seorang pria bermantel hitam panjang menabraknya di lobi hotel. Pria itu mengembalikan buku agenda kecil miliknya yang dikatakan pria itu terjatuh ketika mereka bertabrakan.

"Brengsek! Kau memata-mataiku?" Mata Ino menatap tajam Sai.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin menyisihkan sedikit uangku untuk detektif baik yang memberiku informasi bahwa agendamu kosong sampai malam nanti, Ino-chan."

Ino selalu benci jika ada yang mengucapkan namanya dengan panggilan itu. Itu hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan lamanya dalam sebuah babak kehidupannya yang ingin dilupakan dan dikuburnya rapat-rapat. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu atau pun mengingat babak itu, termasuk Sai.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Kau tetap Ino-chan bagiku." Sai berusaha menjaga emosinya. Rencananya harus berhasil. Ia tak peduli lagi jika ia disebut pengemis cinta, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya didapatkannya sejak dulu. "Aku tahu cita-citamu sejak dulu."

"Oh ya?" tanya Ino dengan senyum mengejek. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih berada di sini dan mengundangku datang? Bukankah yang kucita-citakan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kau anggap kehidupan?"

Sai menyeruput pelan teh hangatnya, ia memandang datar Ino sebelum berkata, "kenapa kau masih terikat pada uang?"

Sai ingat, dulu ia dan Ino bahagia. Meski hidup dari panti asuhan, mereka selalu saling menyayangi. Kehidupan mereka memang berbeda dengan apa yang dijalani anak-anak seumuran mereka. Tapi mereka bahagia. Dari kecil Ino bercita-cita menjadi orang kaya agar ia bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhannya dan menjadi putri seperti dongeng-dongeng yang dibacanya dari buku bekas di perpustakaan panti. Sedang Sai bercita-cita menjadi pelukis. Sampai hari itu tiba, panti asuhan ditutup, tak ada lagi penyandang dana bagi panti asuhan itu. Semua anak tercerai berai. Ketika itu, usia mereka baru menginjak 17 tahun. Sai dan Ino memilih hidup berdua.

Sejak masih sekolah, Ino adalah anak yang cerdas. Berkat kemampuan Ino, mereka bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil di daerah kumuh. Sejak itulah, Ino menjadi pemimpin di apartemen itu, baginya Sai hanya menumpang, karena selama ini Ino lah yang membiayai semua kebutuhan mereka dari gajinya sebagai pegawai administrasi di sebuah perusahaan kecil.

Sai bukannya berpangku tangan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ia pun bekerja serabutan mulai dari sebagai penyemir sepatu di stasiun-stasiun sampai menjadi pelukis jalanan. Tapi tetap saja penghasilan tak bisa melebihi Ino. Hingga Ino memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Ia tak bisa menolak, Ino berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Tapi tidak sekarang, Sai merasa berhak mendapatkan Ino lagi, karena dia telah mapan. Kini ia merasa mampu menghidupi Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu bertele-tele, katakan maksudmu dan aku bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini."

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku," kata Sai langsung pada inti pembicaraannya. Ia bisa melihat sinar keterkejutan di mata Ino, tapi sedetik kemudian sinar itu berubah menjadi ejekan.

Ino tertawa pelan. "Menikah? Aku sudah punya pilihanku sendiri, Sai," kata Ino.

Kali ini giliran Sai yang tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu, Ino. Apa pria pilihanmu adalah pria dari foto yang kaukirimkan padaku dua tahun lalu?"

Ino memicingkan matanya, ia memang bukan orang yang peka dengan keadaan sekitar, tapi ia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya membahayakan dirinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria itu, dia sudah menikah, kan? Dengan wanita lain," kata Sai. Kini pria berambut hitam legam itu sedang menikmati efek perkataannya. Wajah Ino menjadi pucat pasi.

Ino segera memulihkan keterkejutannya dari apa yang dikatakan Sai. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Ino tenang. Padahal ia sedang berusaha mencari tahu seberapa banyak yang diketahui Sai tentang pria di foto itu.

"Jangan mengelak, Ino. Aku tahu siapa pria dalam foto itu. Aku mengenalnya, bahkan aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

Kali ini Ino kesulitan menutupi keterkejutannya. Tanpa sadar ia setengah berteriak ketika berkata, "apa yang kau tahu tentang Sasuke?"

Sai tersenyum kecil. Ino sudah masuk dalam permainannya, ternyata pria dalam foto itu memang Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang bersama istrinya menyewa pondok kecil milik Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha adalah suami dari Sakura Haruno. Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Ino. Aku tahu kau pasti sedih mengetahui hal ini." Kali ini ucapan Sai bersungguh-sungguh. Ino pasti mengalami kesedihan yang dalam karena kekasihnya memilih menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sai?" tanya Ino getir. Ia takut membayangkan jika apa yang sudah direncanakan masak-masak ternyata harus berakhir di tengan jalan dan ia benci jika itu dikarenakan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Aku tahu, Sakura adalah sahabatmu, kan? Aku berani bertaruh, Sasuke bukan pria yang baik. Buktinya ia meninggalkanmu dan memilih Sakura sebagai istrinya, bukan kau, wanita yang dikencaninya sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Ino terkejut mendengar penuturan Sai. Kini hatinya tersenyum lebar, dari dulu ia selalu bilang, jadi orang yang mempunyai pikiran baik selalu rugi pada akhirnya. Harusnya Sai memikirkan hal terburuk dari fakta yang sudah didapatnya, bukan sebaliknya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menertawakanku?" tanya Ino tajam. "Terima kasih, aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."

Sai menggeleng pelan. Ia menggenggam jemari Ino yang ada di atas meja. "Sudah kubilang, aku mencintaimu, Ino. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Ino berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sai, namun Sai bersikukuh tetap mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih mencintai Sasuke, Sai," kata Ino lirih. Kedua bola matanya nampak berkaca-kaca ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Sai makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Izinkan aku membuatmu melupakan Sasuke dan kembali mencintaiku, Ino," katanya mantap.

Sesaat Ino terenyuh mendengar perkataan tulus Sai. Tapi ia tahu, takdirnya bukan menjadi istri dari seorang pelukis seperti Sai. Sai bukan tipe yang cocok untuk memenuhi ambisinya sebagai seorang wanita sempurna.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tapi berjanjilah, jangan beritahu ini semua pada Sasuke maupun Sakura. Aku tak ingin persahabatanku dengan Sakura hancur karena ia tahu aku adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke."

Sai sedikit terkejut, ini berarti Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah mantan kekasih Ino. Ia mengutuk keberadaan pria bernama Sasuke itu. Pria yang sudah mencampakan Ino dan membuat Ino menyimpan rasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Aku berjanji, Ino-chan."

.

.

Ayame menghirup dalam-dalam aroma teh sorenya sebelum menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Pandangan matanya menuju pondok kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Bibir cangkir tehnya hampir menempel di bibirnya ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari arah samping serambi pondok.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Buru-buru Ayame menurunkan cangkir yang dipegangnya, meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di depannya sebelum memutar tubuhnya ke samping melihat si penanya. Naruto Namikaze sedang berdiri di samping pondok sambil membawa sebuah obeng kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa," katanya. "Omong-omong, kau dari mana?" Ayame mengamati mimik wajah Naruto yang dilihatnya seperti bukan Naruto yang selama ini dikenalnya. Wajahnya nampak keras—seperti sedang termakan emosi yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nona Muda," kata Naruto berusaha berkelakar. Dia masuk ke serambi pondok, mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah Ayame. "Apa kau sudah bertemu Kakashi-san hari ini?"

Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menyeruput kembali teh miliknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Belum. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto memainkan obeng kecil yang dipegangnya, memutar-mutar obeng itu dengan pelan sebelum tersenyum kecil entah karena apa.

"Apa yang menarik dari obeng itu?" tanya Ayame datar. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang mendadak tersenyum liar.

"Sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga dapat dihasilkan dari sebuah obeng," jawabnya.

Ayame hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Selera humormu tidak membaik, Naruto."

Naruto tergelak mendengar komentar Ayame, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas, di bagian dalam tangannya ia bisa melihat ada tiga garis luka melintang dengan panjang tak lebih dari tiga centimeter, kedalamannya pun tak seberapa, hanya satu garis yang nampaknya cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah—meski yang terlihat kini hanya darah kering yang menempel di sana.

"Matamu cukup tajam, Aya. Aku saja bahkan hampir tidak tahu ada luka di sini," kata Naruto.

Ayame menggeleng kecil. Dia seperti mengatakan, _dasar para lelaki_.

Ayame melirik jam tangannya miliknya. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut akibat duduk terlalu lama. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, Naruto bahkan bisa melihat kantung mata sepupunya itu sedikit menebal.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Ayame tersenyum misterius. "Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Muda," katanya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Selera humormu memburuk, Ayame. Kau bisa mengatakan lebih baik dari sekedar kalimat itu."

Ayame mengangkat bahunya secara asal. "Aku buru-buru, tapi kurasa urusanku tidak terlalu lama. Tolong sampaikan izinku pada Bibi."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bosan. "Dasar wanita, mau pergi kencan saja, romannya seperti tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama."

Ayame memilih tidak mengacuhkan perkataan terakhir Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke menatap lembut wajah Sakura yang kini sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Diselipkannya rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah sang istri ke balik daun telinga wanita itu.

Belum habis masalahnya dengan Ino, kini ia harus dihadapkan pada babak masa lalu lainnya dalam wujud Ayame. Sasuke menarik napas dalam sebuah tarikan sebelum menghembuskannya dengan berat. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya jika harus melibatkan perasaannya pada hal yang dulu dianggapnya semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang didapatnya setiap kali bercumbu dengan istrinya itu sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Sakura sedikit melenguh ketika bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibirnya, tapi wanita itu tidak terbangun. Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu, Sakura.

Dia menjauh dari tubuh wanita itu, melirik sekali lagi tubuh polos milik Sakura yang hanya terbalut selimut putih milik mereka. Sasuke mulai berpakaian lengkap, memakai jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menatap Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka.

.

.

Ayame memandang hutan di sekelilingnya dengan pandangan cemas. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah menyukai suasana mistis yang tampaknya selalu tercipta jika berhubungan dengan suasana hutan dengan pohon-pohon lebat setinggi lima meter yang kini menyelimutinya. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya, musim dingin masih lama, tapi tetap saja, hawa di hutan membuatnya merasa lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya. Apalagi pria yang ditunggunya masih belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu, Ayame?"

Ayame merasa jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dari rongganya ketika suara itu datang begitu saja dari arah belakangnya. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Hanya beberapa menit," katanya, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Sasuke."

Sasuke memilih membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, kakinya melangkah mendekat pada batang pohon pertama yang dilihatnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon itu, ia terpejam. "Aku tahu kau akan memenuhi ajakanku."

Ayame meneguk ludahnya dalam diam. Dari dulu perasaan ini tak berubah, perasaan takut dan merasa kalah setiap kali mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Seolah-olah pria itulah yang memegang kendali atas segala yang terjadi di sekitarnya, termasuk saat ini. Meski begitu, Ayame sudah membulatkan niatnya, ia harus tahu ada apa di balik semua ini?

Apa jawabannya sesederhana Sasuke mencintainya istrinya, atau malah ada niat lain di balik itu?

"Aku mencintainya, Ayame," kata Sasuke pelan, meski Ayame masih bisa menangkap ketegasan dalam suara itu.

"Kau juga mengatakan hal itu padaku... dulu."

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, kini kedua mata hitam itu menatap lekat kedua mata Ayame. "Aku tahu, aku bersalah padamu." Sasuke masih menjaga kontak mata di antara mereka. "Tapi kumohon, jangan libatkan Sakura pada masa lalu kita."

Ayame bisa merasakan permohonan pada perkataan Sasuke meski ada sedikit nada ancaman yang terasa di sana.

"Katakan, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Kedua alis Sasuke bertautan, matanya menyipit curiga ke arah Ayame. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ayame memberanikan dirinya sendiri ketika memutuskan untuk berkata. "Aku tahu kau, Sasuke. Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin." Ayame tertawa ganjil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Rasanya terlalu aneh jika kau mengikatkan dirimu pada sebuah pernikahan." Ayame menatap kedua mata Sasuke dengan berani. "Aku mengenalmu... Sasuke," desis Ayame tajam.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, tampak mengejek Ayame. "Itu bukan alasan, aku tidak dapat mencintai wanita lain."

Ayame sedikit termakan emosinya sendiri ketika hampir berseru, "apa maksudmu, aku yang tidak bisa membuatmu mencintaiku?" Napasnya terengah-engah, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak, berusaha menata emosinya kembali. "Aku sudah tidak ingin mengingat-ingat atau berurusan denganmu lagi, Sasuke. Aku punya masa depan bahagia yang siap menyongsongku. Aku hanya tidak ingin, kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu," katanya. "Cukup Itachi, Sasuke," tambah Ayame, dia mengatakan hal itu dengan lirih, hampir-hampir Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Ayame berbalik pergi membelakangi Sasuke. "Kurasa pertemuan kali ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengatakan masa lalu kita pada siapapun, termasuk Sakura. Asal kau... tak mengulangi kesalahanmu."

Sasuke hanya diam, tak menanggapi perkataan Ayame. Sudah hampir lima langkah Ayame berada di depannya ketika Sasuke berkata, "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Ayame tersenyum. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu. Seketika senyuman Itachi tergambar jelas di benaknya. _'Kuharap, aku tidak salah memercayai perkataanmu, Sasuke.'_

.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu pondok membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan tergesa. Matanya mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar bulan yang menembus tirai kamarnya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya seketika jatuh tersingkap, meloloskan tubuh polosnya. Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Sasuke tadi siang.

Suara ketukan terdengar lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit keras. Sakura mengenakan pakaiannya dengan tergesa, rupanya tamunya kali ini adalah orang yang tidak sabaran. Mengabaikan ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sisinya, Sakura bergegas menuju pintu depan pondok.

"Sebentar," katanya menanggapi ketukan pintu yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Ada—?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto sedang berdiri di ambang pintu pondok. Sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Tidak juga, hanya saja tadi aku sedang berpakaian ketika kau mengetuk pintu."

"Oh," kata Naruto. Pria itu melihat ruam-ruam kemerahan tercetak pada kulit leher Sakura yang bersih. Menyadari arah pandang Naruto, Sakura berusaha menutupi tanda itu dengan tangannya.

"Ah," kata Sakura kikuk. Ia sedikit canggung dengan tatapan Naruto pada lehernya.

Naruto tersenyum, meski Sakura tidak menyukai cara senyumannya.

"Sasuke sedang ada di dalam ya?"

Sakura melirik ke arah dalam pondoknya, ia mengangkat kecil kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, sepertinya dia sedang ke luar sebentar."

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Mmm... apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengobrol di serambi pondok?" tawar Sakura sesopan mungkin. Meski mengetahui Naruto adalah pria baik, tapi bukan berarti Sakura bisa melupakan etikanya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Sasuke bisa saja kecewa jika melihat istrinya duduk berdua di dalam pondok dengan pria lain, meski tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai seorang istri, ia harus menjaga kehormatan dirinya dan suaminya.

Naruto yang menyadari nada penolakan halus dari perkataan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawabannya. Dia lebih dulu duduk di kursi serambi pondok, Sakura mengikutinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau datang di jam seperti ini ke sini?"

Naruto tanpak sedikit ragu ketika berkata, "Sakura-chan, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Dirinya sedikit banyak gelisah menunggu perkataan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya?"

Kedua bahu Sakura menegang, ia tidak suka dihadapkan pada pertanyaan seperti ini. Ia sudah lelah diberi pertanyaan seperti ini ketika ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sasuke. Lebih-lebih oleh orang di luar keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu, Naruto-san." Meski suara Sakura terdengar biasa saja, tapi Naruto tahu ada ketidaksukaan tersirat di sana.

Naruto menghela napas dengan berat. Ia tahu Sakura pasti akan tidak suka dengan perkataannya. "Aku tahu aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Maksudku, aku tahu kau baru mengenal Sasuke tak lama setelah kau mengenalku. Aku sedikit khawatir jika dia bukan pria yang baik untuk menjadi suamimu."

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa lagi menutupi ketidaksukaannya pada perkataan Naruto. Ia merasa Naruto sudah kelewat batas mencampuri urusan pribadinya. "Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu, Naruto-san. Tapi kutegaskan, aku mengenal siapa suamiku dan bagiku Sasuke adalah sosok suami yang baik," kata Sakura _defensif. _Wanita berambut sebahu itu bangkit dari duduknya, jelas dia tidak ingin lagi memperlama kunjungan Naruto ke pondoknya.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lirih sebelum ikut bangkit dan berkata, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke dicurigai telah membunuh Tuan Sabaku Gaara oleh kepolisian desa. Berhati-hatilah."

Perkataan Naruto membuat tubuh Sakura limbung. Dia bisa saja terjatuh membentur lantai serambi pondoknya jika tubuh tegap Naruto tidak segera menangkapnya.

Naruto mendekap tubuh Sakura yang nampaknya masih lemas akibat berita yang dibawa oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura lemah.

"Tidak, kau tidak tidak-apa-apa, Sakura-chan." Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada wanita itu.

"Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria di depan serambi pondoknya yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun," katanya lemah, Sakura berusaha melepaskan dekapan Naruto pada tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin Sasuke berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Naruto nampak masih tidak rela melepaskan Sakura dari dekapannya. "Tidak, Sakura-chan, tubuhmu masih lemah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san," kata Sakura parau. Dirinya masih belum bisa menerima kabar yang dibawa Naruto.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka, berusaha melepaskan dekapan Naruto dari tubuh Sakura. Kali ini Naruto mengalah, melepaskan tubuh Sakura, dan membiarkan Sasuke yang kini mendekap tubuh Sakura. Namun ia berjanji kali lain, ia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan istriku, Tuan Namikaze."

Naruto berusaha tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Ia melirik Sakura yang kini bersandar lemah pada dada bidang suaminya. "Aku permisi, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk lemah, menolak menatap mata Naruto. Ia masih belum menerima perkataan Naruto tentang Sasuke.

Naruto telah berada di jalan setapak menuju pondoknya ketika suara Sasuke terdengar olehnya.

"Kuharap bukan kau yang menyebabkan istriku seperti ini."

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia bisa mengerti kemarahan Sasuke sebagai sesama pria, tapi dia tahu, dia akan menjaga Sakura, meski harus berkonfrontasi secara langsung dengan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin menjaganya," kata Naruto sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pondoknya.

.

.

Belum pernah Sakura merasa takut seperti sekarang ini sebelumnya. Perkataan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan, bahkan lebih besar dari kabar yang dibawa oleh dokter pribadi keluarganya ketika mengabarkan tentang luka bakarnya yang tak pernah bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan: Sasuke yang tidak membunuh Gaara atau Sasuke yang ... bahkan untuk memikirkannya pun Sakura tak sanggup.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Namikaze itu sehingga membuatmu seperti ini, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, menatap cemas ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka—di sampingnya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, memilih membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tidak tidak-apa-apa, Sakura."

Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke serta merta membawanya kepada apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"_Sakura-chan, Sasuke dicurigai telah membunuh Tuan Sabaku Gaara oleh kepolisian desa. Berhati-hatilah."_

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, memastikan bahwa setiap sudut di jendela kamarnya telah tertutup sempurna oleh tirai. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Berjanjilah, Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura. Nada bicaranya lebih terdengar pasrah ketimbang seruan menuntut sesuatu.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah menyukai sebuah tuntutan, namun kali ini adalah pengecualian baginya. Mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang seperti tadi membuatnya sanggup memerintah otot-otot kepalanya untuk mengangguk menuruti permintaan Sakura. "Hn, katakan, ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah ... untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadaku..."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

'_Apa Sakura sudah mengetahui semuanya?'_

"Berjanjilah, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura hampir dengan nada frustasi. Tubuh wanita itu sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada wanita berambut merah jambu yang kini adalah istrinya. Kedua bola matanya menatap lekat pendar-pendar kehijauan yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sakura. "Aku berjanji, Sakura."

'_Berkata jujur untuk sesuatu yang dapat kujawab dengan jujur.'_

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Katakanlah bahwa bukan kau yang membunuh Gaara-san, Sasuke-kun."

Entah kenapa tubuh Sasuke rasanya melemas ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Bukan hal ini yang ingin didengarnya. Bukan. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka wanitanya mampu mengatakan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku tuduhan seperti itu?" desis Sasuke.

Sakura dapat melihat kilat kekecewaan dalam tatapan mata Sasuke. Wanita itu menahan napas, berusaha menata perasaannya yang kini mulai bercampur aduk antara kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

"Kumohon, katakanlah bahwa bukan kau yang membunuh Gaara-san, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Kenapa kau memberiku tuduhan seperti itu?" Sasuke tahu siapa Sakura. Hampir setahun ia telah mencari tahu tentang wanita itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura bukan wanita yang dipenuhi prasangka buruk. Lalu kenapa wanita seperti itu sanggup menaruh curiga pada suaminya sendiri? Sasuke yakin, ada seseorang di balik semua ini.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan—"

"—Apa sulitnya mengatakan bahwa bukan kau yang membunuh Gaara-san!" Sakura jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur mereka. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya tumpah, takut jika apa yang dituduhkan kepada Sasuke itu benar. Sungguh ia benar-benar takut jika kemungkinan terburuk itu benar terjadi.

Sasuke sadar ia terlalu keras kepada Sakura. Pria itu ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura, membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya. "Maaf," katanya. "Percayalah, bukan aku yang membunuh Sabaku Gaara." Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan lembut, menyandarkan kepala wanita itu pada dada bidangnya. Ia membelai pelan helaian rambut merah jambu milik istrinya itu. "Percayalah, padaku ... Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke. Wanita itu memandang kedua mata hitam milik Sasuke dengan lembut. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Sakura, Sasuke bertanya, "Sakura, katakan, kenapa kau mencurigaiku seperti itu?"

Sakura menceritakan apa yang telah dikatakan Naruto kepadanya, tentang kepolisian desa yang mencurigai Sasuke sebagai pembunuh Sabaku Gaara. Kini Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto lah yang telah memprovokasi Sakura sehingga wanita itu mencurigainya.

'_Namikaze, aku tidak akan lupa membuat perhitungan denganmu.'_

_._

_._

_To be continue..._

Mmm... maaf, jika alurnya terasa sangat lambat sekali jasa.

#ngelapingus

Aku nggak tahu kenapa rasanya tulisanku ngga maju-maju. #pundung

Teman, doakan aku yaa... Aku lagi pusing banget mikirin skripsi. T.T

Semoga hasil metodologi penelitianku sukses. Aminnn...

Trims banget sama semua yang udah mau nyempetin baca apalagi review fanfic ini. :D Maaf kalau aku ngga bisa balas satu per satu reviewnya. Tapi percaya deh, itu semua memberiku semangat dalam melanjutkan cerita ini. Mudah-mudahan 2 atau 3 chap lagi, fanfic ini kelar alias tamat. Dan err... maaf kalau nanti endingnya ngga memuaskan. ANGST. Okeh, aku tahu genre-nya itu. Tapi aku masih ngga sanggup kalo bikin se-ANGST yang aku bayangin saat pertama kali niat bikin fanfic ini. T.T Ngga tega. Tapi-tapi aku ngga tau juga sih, kalo lagi pengen, mungkin malah akan sangat ANGST dan bikin reader bawa golok ke rumahku. Jangan lakukan itu jika endingnya beneran angst parah ya.. #tatapan melas

Okeh, rasanya aku kebanyakan bacot, maapppp... beginilah aku jika diberi kesempatan ngebacot. #ditendang

Love you all... :D

**Di tengah kamar yang berserakan bungkus **

**Aya14092011**


	6. Chapter 6

Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas.

Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas.

Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas.

Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas.

Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas.

.

**Tanpa Batas**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Endless Night by Agatha Cristie**

**This story purely mine.**

**SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

_Sakura menceritakan apa yang telah dikatakan Naruto kepadanya, tentang kepolisian desa yang mencurigai Sasuke sebagai pembunuh Sabaku Gaara. Kini Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto lah yang telah memprovokasi Sakura sehingga wanita itu mencurigainya._

_'Namikaze, aku tidak akan lupa membuat perhitungan denganmu_

.

TANPA BATAS

BAGIAN ENAM

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari menembus lebatnya dedaunan, hingga Sakura yang sedang berkebun di petak-petak tanaman obatnya pun merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari di ubun-ubun kepalanya yang tak ditutupi topi berkebunnya. Sakura menyeka peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas dari noda tanah. Dia tidak menyadari ada satu orang yang memandangi seluruh kegiatannya pagi ini dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Minggu pagi di kota kecil Konoha bukanlah sebuah hari yang kau kira akan sepi dari puluhan mobil, kereta kuda, serta pengguna jalan lainnya. Justru di Minggu pagi begini, toko-toko di sana akan buka lebih awal dari biasanya. Antusiasme pengunjung seolah bertambah dua kali lipat jika mengingat 'ini hari Minggu', harinya berbelanja.

Seperti salah satu toko bunga di perempatan jalan raya Konoha. Toko bunga itu ramai dikunjungi para gadis yang sedikit terkikik setiap kali menatap bunga mawar putih yang seringkali diidamkan para gadis. Tak sedikit pula pasangan yang mengunjungi toko bunga itu, memilih bunga yang sekirannya mampu membuat pipi pasangannya bersemu merah. Namun di satu sudut toko itu, di depan pajangan bunga carnation merah, seseorang nampak tersenyum memandang bunga itu, tangannya mengambil setangkai bunga itu dan membawanya ke kasir.

Sebuah toko di deretan paling ujung dari toko bunga itu pun nampak cukup ramai. Kali ini pengunjungnya bukan didominasi oleh para gadis, melainkan para pria yang sedikit memiliki wajah sangar. Toko itu memiliki papan nama bertuliskan "Konoha Reptile's Store".

Tidak sedikit reptil yang dipajang dalam kotak kaca di toko itu. Ada beberapa yang ditempatkan di kandang khusus dengan keamanan yang khusus pula demi menjaga keselamatan para pengunjung. Seperti seekor ular derik yang memiliki cincin di ujung ekornya. Ular yang katanya berasal dari benua Amerika itu sepertinya menjadi primadona di toko reptil itu. Beberapa pengunjung tampak antusias menatap reptil yang diisukan mampu membunuh manusia dalam sekejap dengan bisa yang terkandung dalam kedua taring kecil yang tumbuh di bagian dalam atas mulutnya.

Meski beberapa pengunjung itu nampak begitu antusias melihat ular itu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada satu pun yang berniat membeli ular tersebut. Seperti memelihara monster dalam rumah rasanya perumpamaan yang cukup tepat jika berniat membeli ular itu.

Sasuke nampak bosan dengan rutinitasnya sekarang ini, menjadi pegawai toko reptil. Seperti sekarang ini, begitu banyak orang berkerumun menatap penuh minat pada ular derik yang menjadi pengawasannya, tetapi tak ada satu pun dari orang-orang dalam kerumunan itu yang berniat membelinya. _'Pengecut! __Untuk __apa __melihat-lihat __penuh __kekaguman __kalau __pada __dasarnya __tidak __berani __untuk __memelihara __ular __ini!'_

Seorang pria bermantel coklat nampaknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Sasuke di toko reptil yang dimasukinya. Padangannya terus mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga pria itu menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak merasa gusar saat merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Dipikirnya, pastilah hanya gadis atau wanita yang seperti biasa, sering menatapnya diam-diam. Namun ketika dia tahu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya adalah pria yang tadi malam membuat istrinya nyaris menuduhnya melakukan sebuah pembunuhan, emosinya seperti tak kuasa lagi dibendung. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar pria itu ketika dengan sebuah senyuman yang melengkung di mulutnya, pria itu menyapanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan sedikit anggukan di kepalanya.

Entah menyadari atau memang sengaja, nampaknya pria itu mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai kehadirannya di tempat ini. Pria itu masih saja bertanya. "Kau bekerja di sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Sebelum pria itu lebih jauh memancing emosinya, Sasuke berkata dengan cukup pelan, tapi nadanya menyiratkan dia sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pria itu. "Kalau tidak ada hal yang penting yang ingin Anda bicarakan, sebaiknya Anda tidak mengganggu waktu saya, Namikaze-san."

Pria itu nampak sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tetapi sinar keterkejutan itu digantikan dengan sebuah senyum lebar, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Well_, ular bagus kalau kubilang."

.

.

Pagi tadi sinar matahari bersinar dengan terik. Menjelang sore, hujan malah dengan deras mengguyur Konoha dan desa-desa di sekelilingnya, termasuk desa perbatasan yang ditinggali Sakura.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi rotan yang sedang didudukinya. Wangi pepohonan yang disiram air hujan bercampur dengan wangi tanah becek sepertinya merupakan aroma tersendiri yang disukainya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah bisa merasakan wangi seperti ini. Wanginya begitu mendamaikan. Rasanya kepenatan yang tadi pagi sempat menjalari kepalanya terasa hilang ketika wangi tanah dan pohon yang diguyur hujan mencapai indera penciumannya, seperti luruh begitu saja.

Mata Sakura menatap jam dinding di pondoknya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Sebentar lagi, Sasuke-kun pulang," desahnya pelan. "Ah, sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan air hangat untuknya."

Sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah suaminya, Sakura bergegas bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menuju dapur kecilnya, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Sasuke jika pulang nanti.

Sebuah ketukan di tengah deras hujan menghentikan kegiatan Sakura. Sakura berpikir jika Sasuke lah yang mengetuk pintu. Sakura bergegas menuju pintu depan. Ketika daun pintu telah sepenuhnya terbuka, bukan sosok Sasuke yang menyambutnya, melainkan sepucuk surat bersampul merah jambu dengan setangkai bunga carnation merah tergeletak begitu saja di atas keset kaki di depan pintu pondoknya.

Sakura membungkuk, mengambil surat beserta bunga itu. Tak ada nama pengirim yang tertera di sampul surat itu. Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang mampu membuat dada Sakura terasa sesak ketika membacanya.

.

.

_Untuk yang terkasih, Sasuke Uchiha_

.

.

Kakashi merasa akhir-akhir ini wajah Ayame semakin pucat. Lingkar matanya bahkan lebih hitam dari yang pernah dilihat Kakashi selama mengenal gadis itu. Bahkan tubuh sintal kekasihnya itu pun tampak mengurus. Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya Ayame tinggal di hutan perbatasan ini sampai-sampai tubuh gadis itu seolah tersiksa tinggal di sini.

"Maaf," kata Kakashi pelan. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Ayame dengan lembut.

Ayame menangkap jemari Kakashi yang berada di pipinya. "Kenapa minta maaf, Kashi?"

"Kau benar-benar keberatan ya jika nanti setelah menikah, kita tinggal di sini?"

Ayame sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Menuntun jemari Kakashi kembali mengusap wajahnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

Kakashi menarik tangannya dari wajah Ayame, membuat gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. "Lihat tubuhmu. Kau kelihatan lebih kurus, wajahmu pucat, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat lingkar matamu sampai sehitam sekarang ini..." Kakashi melanjutkan mengelus wajah Ayame. "Kau kelihatan seperti menahan beban yang serius, Sayang."

Ayame tersenyum kikuk. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Kakashi bahwa Sasuke lah yang selama ini membuat beban pikirannya bertambah. Ayame bukannya masih mencintai Sasuke, tapi rasanya sulit jika harus terus berdekatan, apalagi tinggal satu desa dengan pria itu. Takut suatu saat nanti Kakashi mengetahui masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, takut Kakashi akan pergi meninggalkannya jika mengetahui satu babak dalam kehidupannya yang ia tutup rapat-rapat, termasuk dari seluruh anggota keluarganya. Rasanya seperti menyimpan kotak pandora dalam kamarnya yang suatu saat bisa dibuka kapan saja oleh Kakashi dan duarrr ... semua keburukan itu akan menyebar tanpa ampun, merusak kebahagiaannya.

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Ayame menggeleng pelan. "Mana berani aku menyembunyikan rahasia dari Letnan Kakashi yang jahat ini." Ayame mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan gurauan.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Ayame. Dia membelai rambut panjang Ayame. "Kalau kau macam-macam, akan kupenjarakan kau di sel hatiku." Sebuah seringai terbentuk di sudut bibir Kakashi.

Ayame memukul pelan bahu Kakashi.

"Ouch!" Kakashi tertawa sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan Ayame yang datang bertubi-tubi. "Hei, kenapa memukulku?" tanyanya, sambil tetap terkekeh.

"Siapa suruh kau menggodaku dengan gombalan kuno seperti itu!"

Hujan di luar nampaknya membawa sedikit perubahan pada hati Ayame. Meski hujan masih dengan deras mengguyur bumi, setidaknya hujan di hatinya sedikit mereda karena kehadiran Kakashi di sisinya.

.

.

Sasuke dapat merasakan getar ponsel di saku celana panjangnya. Ia sedang berteduh dari hujan deras di serambi toko yang dilewatinya. Nampaknya bukan hanya Sasuke yang terjebak di serambi toko itu, beberapa orang juga sepertinya berada di serambi toko itu untuk berteduh dari derasnya hujan.

Getar ponsel di celana panjangnya terasa lagi. Sasuke mengira Sakura yang menghubunginya. Namun ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, wajah datarnya sedikit terkejut. Tadinya ia berniat memutuskan panggilan itu. Tetapi diurungkannya niatnya.

"Ada perlu apa meneleponku?" Sasuke menahan geram ketika suara penelepon di seberangnya terdengar mengancamnya. "Jangan bertindak bodoh! -Baik! Aku ke sana sekarang. Ingat, jangan bertindak bodoh!" Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Atau aku tidak segan-segan membuatmu menyesal."

.

.

Ayame memutuskan pulang sendiri dari pondok Kakashi. Ia harus meyakinkan Kakashi agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya meski hujan masih turun, walau tak begitu deras. Dengan berbekal sebuah jas hujan, Ayame merasa sudah cukup untuk menghadapi hujan di luar sana. Lagipula masih pukul tujuh malam, bukan waktu yang terlalu malam untuk berjalan kaki sendirian ke tepi hutan tempat pondok Namikaze berada.

Jalan setapak yang dilalui Ayame cukup gelap dan juga sepi. Batas-batas pagar peternakan milik keluarga Namikaze sudah tampak di depan matanya. Di jam-jam segini, para pekerja sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Apalagi hari ini hari Minggu. Ayame tersenyum kecil mengingat masa kecilnya yang sempat dilewatinya di peternakan ini. Dulu ketika liburan musim panas, ayahnya sering mengajaknya liburan ke tempat Bibi Kushina. Ia dan Naruto sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membantu para pekerja, baik memberi makan kuda-kuda, atau hanya sekedar berbaring di atas rumput sambil menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari.

Ayame ingat, ada satu istal kuda yang tak begitu besar di ujung peternakan. Biasanya dia dan Naruto menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat paling aman untuk bersembunyi dari Bibi Kushina jika menyuruh mereka untuk memotong rumput di halaman pondok. Istal itu hanya istal kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ayame mengira dia tidak akan menemukan istal itu lagi, mungkin saja istal itu sudah dirobohkan.

Ayame mempercepat jalannya ketika dirasakannya hujan bukannya mereda malah semakin bertambah deras. Sebuah cahaya di ujung peternakan membuat wajahnya menegang. Gadis itu melihat sekelebat bayangan memasuki istal kuda yang dikiranya sudah dirobohkan.

Ayame tidak mungkin salah lihat, meski derasnya air hujan yang menampar-nampar permukaan wajahnya, ia masih bisa yakin bahwa ia tidak salah liat. Ada seseorang yang menyusup ke istal kuda tua milik keluarga Namikaze. Awalnya dia mengira itu hanyalah salah satu pekerja yang mengecek keadaan kuda. Kadang kuda-kuda itu memang sedikit merepotkan jika cuaca seperti sekarang ini. Tapi... Bukankah istal kuda itu kosong?

Dengan dipenuhi rasa penasarannya, Ayame malah menuju istal kuda itu alih-alih kediaman Namikaze. Diam-diam, gadis itu mengintip sosok bermantel hitam panjang yang memasuki istal kosong itu. Seperti yang dikiranya selama ini, istal itu masih tidak terpakai. Tumpukan jerami kering teronggok di sudut dinding kayunya. Sosok bermantel hitam itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di antara tumpukan jerami itu.

Ayame menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan sosok itu. Dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan sosok itu adalah seorang pria atau wanita. Yang dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sini. Ayame melihat sosok itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam istal, menuju jalan setapak yang tadi dilalui Ayame, dan menghilang di balik tikungan yang berada di ujung jalan.

Ayame dengan cepat segera masuk ke dalam istal itu. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok bermantel hitam itu, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mencari tahu siapa sosok itu dari sesuatu yang disembunyikan sosok itu di antara tumpukan jerami.

Dengan cepat Ayame mengacak-ngacak tumpukan jerami itu. Ketika tangannya menemukan sebuah benda padat, ditariknya benda itu keluar dari tumpukan jerami.

Sebuah buku harian bersampul biru tua kini ada di tangan Ayame. Gadis itu segera membuka buku itu. Banyak waktu yang telah dihabiskannya untuk membaca lembar-lembar buku harian itu. Ayame merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika saat menyadari siapa pemilik buku harian itu. Jantungnya nyaris meloncat keluar dari rongganya ketika sebuah suara dengan nada dingin menyapanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu, Ayame."

.

.

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Tidak pernah rasanya dia merasa segalau ini. Sebuah surat singkat yang ditemukannya di depan pondoknya sore ini mampu membuatnya meragukan cinta suaminya yang selama ini dipikirnya begitu mencintainya.

.

.

_"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau kini sudah menikah dengan wanita bodoh itu. Aku juga tahu, kau sebenarnya tersiksa dengan pernikahan bodoh itu, dan aku sangat tahu bahwa kau masih mencintaiku dengan tulus seperti yang selama ini kau berikan padaku. Maka dari itu, datanglah ke tempatku malam ini. Kau tahu, aku rindu padamu. Aku rindu belaianmu seperti malam itu, ketika kau membuatku menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke-kun. Datanglah ke tempatku malam ini. Aku mencintamu. _

_Dari wanita yang selalu mencintaimu."_

.

.

Sakura meremas surat yang telah dua kali dibacanya dengan raut wajah kusut. Kedua mata hijau beningnya menatap jarum jam di dinding kamarnya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Entah berapa jam yang telah dihabiskannya untuk menangis. Gelisah mulai menghantui pikirannya. Sasuke tidak pernah pulang terlambat sebelumnya. Jikalau pun itu terjadi, dia selalu memberi kabar kepadanya.

Kini Sasuke belum pulang, bahkan kabar pun tak ada. Lagi-lagi tulisan dalam surat itu menghantui pikiran Sakura. _'Sasuke-kun, __apa __benar __kau __sekarang __berada __di __tempat __wanita __itu?'_

Sakura berusaha mencoba menepis prasangkanya. Namun lagi-lagi gagal. Dia sangat ingin memercayai suaminya, tapi dengan fakta yang ada saat ini: bahwa ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Sasuke sebelum mereka menikah, membuatnya begitu tersiksa.

Dan malam ini pun dilalui Sakura tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya. Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu di pondoknya membangunkannya. Sinar pucat matahari di ufuk timur meradiasi kamar Sakura. Wanita itu bergegas memakai baju hangatnya sebelum keluar membukakan pintu bagi tamunya.

Sasuke pulang ke pondoknya dengan pakaian sedikit basah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengganti pakaiannya, ia tidak ingin Sakura curiga padanya jika ia berganti pakaian di tempat dia berada semalam. Ketika Sakura membukakan pintu pondok untuknya, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah wanitanya itu nampak pucat, jejak tangis yang mengering menghiasi wajah pucat wanita itu, bahkan matanya yang membengkak menambah keyakinan Sasuke bahwa wanitanya itu habis menangis.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia memilih masuk ke dalam pondoknya tanpa memberi ucapan selamat datang atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura langsung menuju kamar mereka.

Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres pada Sakura. Dalam hati ia mengutuk wanita yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa pulang tadi malam. Sasuke tahu, Sakura sepertinya marah karena semalam ia tidak pulang. Sasuke bergegas menyusul Sakura ke kamar mereka.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Ada surat untukmu," kata Sakura dingin, sambil meletakkan sebuah surat dan setangkai bunga carnation merah di atas meja riasnya. "Bunga itu juga dikirim menyertai surat itu."

Sasuke memandang surat dan bunga itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun ia segera membaca surat itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika selesai membaca surat itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sakura."

"Aku tidak membayangkan apa-apa." Nada suara Sakura masih dingin. Wanita itu memilih memandang ke luar melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf. Semalam aku tidak bisa pulang. Atasanku memintaku untuk lembur tadi malam."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar padaku?"

"Aku, ponselku mati Sakura. Baterainya habis."

Sakura memijit pelan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke masih membohonginya. Jelas-jelas Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa toko reptil tempat Sasuke bekerja tutup pukul empat sore. "Kau berbohong, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Aku tidak bohong, Sakura. Semalam atasanku-"

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Sasuke-kun. Ke mana kau semalam?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan, aku lembur, atasanku memintaku lembur tadi malam."

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau tega membohongiku seperti itu, Sasuke! Aku tahu toko reptil itu tutup pukul empat sore kemarin!" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia sedikit terisak ketika melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa semalam kau pergi ke tempat wanita itu?" Sakura jatuh terduduk di kursi di depan meja riasnya. Wanita itu membenamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya.

Sasuke terperanjat. Ini semua gara-gara surat sialan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, siapa yang telah mengirim surat itu pada Sakura. "Kalau ini semua gara-gara surat sialan itu, lihat, aku akan merobeknya Sakura." Sasuke merobek-robek surat itu dan membuat robekannya jatuh ke atas lantai kayu pondoknya. "Jangan pernah percaya sedikit pun perkataan yang tertulis di surat murahan ini."

Sakura hanya terisak dalam diamnya. Kedua sikunya menyangga wajahnya yang ditutupinya dengan kedua tangannya, menekan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya, di atas meja riasnya.

"Sakura, percayalah, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

Sakura masih diam, hanya sesekali isakan terdengar dari balik kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sakura, kumohon, jangan siksa aku seperti ini."

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Percayalah padaku, Sakura."

Sakura perlahan membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku seperti tidak pernah mengenalmu, Sasuke-kun."

Suara ketuka di pintu pondok mengalihkan perhatian pasangan Uchiha itu. Seolah paham, istrinya tak mungkin membukakan pintu dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu depan. Dirinya terperanjat ketika melihat tiga orang pria berseragam polisi berdiri di depan pintu pondoknya.

Sakura yang merasakan firasat tak enak segera menyusul Sasuke ke depan. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Letnan Kakashi dan dua orang pria yang juga berseragam polisi seperti Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu pondoknya.

Pria yang berdiri paling depan, Kakashi, menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian. "Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, Anda kami tangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan Tuan Sabaku Gaara dan ... Nona Teuchi Ayame."

Tubuh Sakura lemas merosot ke lantai ketika Kakashi mengatakan tuduhan itu sambil memasang borgol di kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

.

.

To be continue...

Maapppp banget kalo chap ini rush banget. T.T...

Efek nangis semaleman gagara tim paporit gue kalah. :'(

Trims banget buat yg udah baca n riview chap kemarin.. Itu sangat berharga loh buatku. *hug*

Gatau harus ngomong apa lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca...

Aya,23102011


	7. Chapter 7

Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas.

Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas.

Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas.

Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas.

Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas.

.

Tanpa Batas

Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei

Endless Night by Agatha Cristie

This story purely mine.

SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D

Enjoy it!

.

_Tubuh Sakura lemas merosot ke lantai ketika Kakashi mengatakan tuduhan itu sambil memasang borgol di kedua tangan Sasuke._

_"Sakura!"_

.

**TANPA BATAS**

**BAGIAN TUJUH**

.

.

Suasana pemakaman di tempat pemakaman umum desa perbatasan cukup penuh, membentuk lautan hitam dari pakaian puluhan warga yang melayat, berkerumun di sebuah pusara. Tampak banyak awan hitam di langit siang ini, seolah ikut bersedih atas sesuatu yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze. Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman salah satu kerabat keluarga Namikaze. Wajah-wajah murung mendominasi kerumunan terdepan pusara itu. Gadis yang dimakamkan itu adalah Ayame Teuchi yang meninggal akibat bisa ular yang menggigitnya tadi malam. Meski baru semalam peristiwa itu terjadi, tapi desas-desus mengenai tewasnya gadis itu sudah beredar di masyarakat. Desas-desus itu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kasus pembunuhan, dengan tersangka utama adalah pria Uchiha yang menyewa pondok kecil milik Namikaze Naruto dengan istrinya. Kabarnya ular yang menggigit Ayame adalah ular derik yang menghilang semalam dari toko reptil satu-satunya di Konoha dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas reptil tersebut.

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan dan bisik-bisik memojokkannya yang berasal dari kerumunan pelayat di pemakaman Ayame. Meski dia memahami prasangka yang dilayangkan masyarakat desa kepadanya dan suaminya, tetap saja hal ini meberikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan baginya.

Naruto yang memahami posisi Sakura saat ini mengajak wanita itu menyingkir dari kerumunan, membawanya ke bawah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari makam Ayame.

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tidak langsung menyahut, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Naruto-san."

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan. Dia iba pada wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sakura pastilah mengalami guncangan hebat atas kasus yang menimpa Sasuke. Untuk sekian kalinya pemuda itu berharap jika Sasuke Uchiha tidak perlu masuk ke dalam dunia Sakura, maka wanita itu tidak perlu menanggung beban seberat ini. Dia menatap penuh perhatian pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, dengarlah, aku percaya padamu." -Sakura tersenyum, ia bersyukur karena Naruto percaya padanya bahwa bukan Sasuke yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai di desa ini. "Aku percaya kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-san." Senyum di wajah Sakura pudar. Raut wajahnya kini mengeras.

"Dengan segala hormat, tolong jangan berkata seolah-olah Sasuke memang melakukan pembunuhan itu, Naruto-san."

Naruto dapat menangkap nada dingin dari pernyataan Sakura, termasuk siratan kepercayaan dan kecintaan yang begitu dalam pada Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lirih.

"Maaf." Keheningan melanda keduanya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sakura-chan. Kau butuh istirahat."

Sakura mengangguk affirmatif, dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area pemakaman. Naruto menghela napasnya sambil mengamati punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu melihatku, Sakura?"

.

.

Sakura tiba di pondoknya. Wanita itu melepaskan alas kakinya yang berlumpur di samping undakan kecil di depan pondoknya. Kepalanya mengalami pening yang sangat hebat. Tangannya belum mencapai _handle_ pintu pondok ketika kepeningan yang semakin hebat menyerangnya. Ia bisa saja terjatuh membentur meja kayu di serambi pondoknya jika sebuah tangan tegap tidak menariknya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Orang yang menolongnya membimbingnya duduk di kursi di serambi pondok.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura. Kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa penolongnya. Hatake Kakashi sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. "Silakan duduk, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi mengangguk kecil, kemudian duduk di kursi di hadapan Sakura, dengan sebuah meja bundar kecil di antara mereka.

"Darah rendah saya sepertinya kambuh," kata Sakura. Kakashi tidak menyahut. "Dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini, Anda tahu."

Kakashi mengiyakan perkataan Sakura dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Saya harap kedatangan saya tidak mengganggu ketenangan Anda, meski harus saya akui, apapun yang terjadi atas kondisi diri Anda, saya tetap akan menemui Anda."

Sakura tersenyum pasrah. "Saya paham."

Kakashi nampak meneliti wanita di hadapannya ini. Dia sedikit iba melihat kondisi wanita itu. Raut wajah Sakura nampak seperti menahan keletihan yang sangat besar. Kakashi mengerti, apa yang menimpa wanita itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Suaminya sedang ditahan atas dua kasus pembunuhan. Namun dia harus mengesampingkan segala perasaan sentimentilnya, bisa saja wanita yang duduk di hadapannya ini memasang topeng sempurna. Bukankah kadang seorang wanita adalah aktris ulung yang bisa dengan mudah memutar balikkan fakta dengan tangisan dan uraian air mata palsu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sakura adalah salah satunya.

"Tuduhan yang dijatuhkan kepada Tuan Uchiha sangat serius. Dia menjadi tersangka atas dua kasus pembunuhan. Pembunuhan pertama atas Tuan Sabaku, kepolisian mendapat informasi bahwa ada seorang saksi mata, salah satu pegawai peternakan Namikaze melihat Tuan Sabaku dan Tuan Uchiha sedang beradu pendapat. Menurut saksi, dia mendengar kata 'sakura' terselip di antara percakapan mereka. Saksi itu mengira itu hanyalah obrolan mengenai pohon sakura atau semacamnya. Tapi maaf jika saya lancang, kalau saya tidak salah, nama kecil Anda adalah Sakura, benar?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya berpikir jika yang menjadi pokok atau alasan dari perdebatan mereka ada hubungan dengan Anda, Nyonya Uchiha. Apa Anda mengetahui sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka?"

"Saya tidak mempunyai pemikiran mengenai hal itu. Tapi itu bukan hal yang pantas dijadikan alasan untuk menuduh Sasuke melakukan pembunuhan itu."

"Ada hal lain, dokter yang memeriksa kasus ini menyatakan waktu kematian Tuan Sabaku tak lama dari dari waktu yang diperkirakan saksi mata melihat pertengkaran mereka. Dan lagi, ada darah kering di kuku jari tangan korban, apa Tuan Uchiha ketika memiliki luka gores di tangannya beberapa hari ke belakang? Dan kalau saya tidak salah tebak, golongan darah Tuan Uchiha adalah O?"

Pikirannya melayang pada pagi dimana Sasuke datang dengan luka gores di tangannya. Meski Sasuke bersikeras luka itu hanya luka biasa, kini Sakura mulai mencurigai itu semua. Namun Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Kakashi. "Saya rasa tidak ada," katanya. "Ya, golongan darahnya O, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan orang lain yang melakukan pembunuhan itu."

"Baiklah, tapi sekali lagi saya harus mengatakan bukti yang memberatkan Tuan Uchiha."

Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ia harus siap dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan Kakashi.

"Ada sidik jari Tuan Uchiha menempel di kerah baju Tuan Sabaku."

Punggung Sakura melemas, bersandar di punggung kursi yang didudukinya. Kakashi mengerti, Sakura tidak akan bisa lagi membela suaminya.

"Katakan, katakanlah semua yang memberatkan suami saya, Kakashi-san." Sakura nampak telah pasrah dan menerima apapun yang akan didengarnya.

Kakashi menegang. Ia sebisa mungkin tak ingin mengangkat kembali kepedihan atas kematian Ayame. Tapi dia tidak akan tenang sebelum mengirim pembunuh Ayame ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Pembunuhan kedua adalah pembunuhan atas Nona Ayame Teuchi. Ayame meninggal karena bisa gigitan ular, dan Tuan Uchiha bertanggung jawab penuh atas ular derik yang diketahui hilang oleh pemilik toko reptil tempatnya bekerja."

"Tapi bisa saja ada orang lain yang mencuri ular itu."

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Dia benci jika harus mengatakan hal ini. Tapi setidaknya wanita itu harus mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Tetapi hanya Tuan Uchiha yang saat ini memiliki motif membunuh Ayame."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Ayame adalah kekasih Tuan Uchiha sebelum menikah dengan Anda."

Sakura bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong ketika mendengar satu kenyataan yang dikatakan Kakashi kepadanya. Rasanya terlalu banyak fakta yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Dia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Sasuke dan Ayame? Ini semua pasti lelucon yang dilontarkan Kakashi untuk menyiksanya.

"Anda pasti bercanda."

"Saya tidak akan bercanda untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Wajah Kakashi mengeras. Sakura tahu hubungan Kakashi dengan Ayame. Dia mendengar bahwa Ayame adalah tunangan Kakashi yang akan menggelar pesta pernikahan mereka sebentar lagi. Dia tahu Kakashi sama atau malah lebih terluka dibanding dia saat ini. Tapi rasanya masih sulit untuk percaya jika semua ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sasukenya...

"Saya tahu saya telah banyak mengganggu ketenangan Anda hari ini. Pengadilan Tuan Uchiha akan digelar seminggu lagi. Anda bisa meminta jasa pengacara untuk membela Tuan Uchiha di pengadilan. Tapi saya berjanji, keadilan akan ditegakkan."

Keadilan yang dikatakan Kakashi lebih terdengar seperti vonis kematian Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Dan tak ada yang lebih ditakutkan wanita itu kecuali kehilangan Sasuke.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Nah permisi, saya rasa saya sudah menyampaikan apa yang perlu saya sampaikan kepada Anda."

Kakashi sudah siap menuruni undakan kecil di depan pondok, ketika Sakura memanggilnya.

"Kakashi-san," katanya. "Aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa Ayame."

Kakashi menatap Sakura penuh arti sebelum mengangguk demi kesopanan dan melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha mengutuk semua orang yang menuduhnya melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Dia bersumpah kalau Sakura sampai menderita akibat ini semua, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka semua.

Sipir penjaga sel tahanan Sasuke melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit iba. Meski Sasuke dituduh melakukan pembunuhan berantai di desa itu, tapi ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya di hati sipir itu bahwa pria pendiam itu sanggup membunuh dua orang tanpa belas kasihan.

Sejauh yang dia amati, tahanan ini memang memiliki aura kejam yang menguar dari tatapan matanya. Aura yang begitu kuat dan dalam sekejap mampu membuat hakim di pengadilan menjatuhkan vonis bersalah kepadanya.

Tapi pernahkah kalian mendengar, justru orang-orang tanpa aura kejamlah yang biasanya melakukan pembunuhan? Orang-orang yang akan membuat tiga per empat penghuni sidang akan membuka mulutnya saking terkejut atas kejahatan yang dilakukan orang itu.

Sipir itu masih ingat dengan jelas pada salah satu tahanannya dulu. Seorang wanita lugu dari keluarga baik-baik yang dituduh membunuh suaminya sendiri dengan arsenik. Racun yang paling mudah digunakan untuk sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Semua orang terkejut ketika fakta-fakta yang dibuka ke hadapan umum memberatkan wanita itu. Wanita itu membunuh suaminya karena skandal kecilnya dengan pria muda asisten suaminya mulai tercium oleh suaminya. Dengan tatapan lugu dan terpukul khas janda yang ditinggal mati suaminya, wanita itu hampir mengecoh seluruh juri di pengadilan. Untung saja, jaksa penuntut saat itu benar-benar tahu memposisikan dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan pembunuh manis jenis wanita itu. Satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan sipir itu, wajah dan kesan yang tampak di permukaan bukan jaminan atas sebuah kebenaran.

Namun pria yang berada di balik sel ini kebalikannya, dari tatapan matanya saja semua penghuni sidang bisa dipastikan tidak akan terkejut jika dialah yang melakukan pembunuhan itu. Tapi di sanalah letak kejanggalannya. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu mudah dan wajar justru menjadi sebuah tanda tanya. Semuanya terasa begitu mudah hingga menjadi sebuah kejanggalan.

Di balik teralis besinya, Sasuke terus berpikir, siapa sosok di balik semua ini. Apa mungkin Ino lah yang merencanakan semua ini? Apa karena penolakannya semalam membuat wanita itu bertindak di luar batas? Tidak, Sasuke tahu, Ino bukan wanita yang mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan. Wanita itu hanya akan mejadi orang di balik layar, menyusun rencana, dan memasukkan orang yang diutusnya untuk melakukan kejahatan itu. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri bersih dari segala tuduhan. Seperti laba-laba gemuk yang memintal jerat-jerat setan di sekelilingnya, dia hanya perlu menarik ulur benang yang dipintalnya, untuk menjerat korbannya, tanpa perlu berususah payah ikut terjun langsung.

Kalau perkiraannya benar, maka siapa orang yang diutus Ino untuk melalukan pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu?

Sasuke masih ingat jelas Ino begitu gembira ketika Sabaku Gaara terbunuh. Ino bilang meski dia harus kembali direpotkan untuk mencari arsitek baru untuk pembangunan pondok Sakura, dia rela. Gaara sudah melihat terlalu banyak dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika dia akan mengetahui rencana mereka. Tapi untuk kasus Ayame, Ino ada bersamanya malam itu. Tidak mungkin dia membunuh Ayame. Lagipula untuk apa? Dia memang mengetahui bahwa Ayame adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sendiri sudah memastikan Ayame bukan ancaman bagi rencana mereka.

Lebih dari itu semua, Sasuke mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sakura. Apalagi setelah semalam dia mencoba mengulur waktu yang telah ditentukan. Dia khawatir Ino akan mempercepat rencana itu.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, belum pernah dia merasa ketakutkan seperti ini. Bayangan Sakura bersimbah darah yang memenuhi kepalanya membuatnya gila. Dia harus menyelamatkan Sakura.

Sipir yang menjaga Sasuke nampak berbicara serius dengan salah seorang polisi. Sipir itu kemudian menghampiri sel tahanan Sasuke. Didampingi polisi itu, dia melepaskan gembok sel Sasuke. Sasuke digiring keluar menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Ada sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang di ruangan itu, di balik meja itu Sasuke dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah jambu pucat sedang duduk di salah satu kursinya. Napas Sakura tercekat ketika memandang Sasuke masuk digiring oleh dua orang pria berbadan tegap.

Sasuke duduk di kursi tahanan yang berhadapan dengan Sakura, hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja persegi panjang.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kerinduan. Baru tadi pagi Sasuke pergi ditahan oleh Kakashi dan polisi lainnya. Namun rasanya dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi begitu banyak hari ini, seakan sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura ... Percayalah, percayalah bukan aku yang melakukan ini semua."

Sakura bimbang. Ini semua terlalu mendadak. Ia sangat ingin mempercayai Sasuke, tapi dengan segala fakta baru yang didapatnya, hatinya goyah. Dan ini membuatnya begitu tersiksa.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang istri, dia harus selalu berada di barisan terdepan dari pihak-pihak yang percaya dan melindungi suaminya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan desas-desus dan kabar yang dibawa orang lain mempengaruhi kewajibannya sebagai istri. Meski mungkin nanti kebenarannya akan justru menyakitinya, bukan alasan baginya untuk melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Biarlah orang bilang cintanya itu bodoh dan buta. Karena dia percaya sepenuhnya pada suaminya, dan jika seandainya nanti dia terluka, biarlah dia terluka akibat kepercayaan bodohnya sendiri. Daripada harus terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpercayaan yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Di saat ketika kau tidak lagi memercayaiku. Kuharap kau akan mengingat bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Percayalah..."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Dia harus memercayai suaminya.

"Maaf, waktu Anda hanya sepuluh menit, Nyonya." Petugas sipir itu kembali menggiring Sasuke ke luar dari ruangan itu, menuju sel tahanan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Dia harus menyampaikan ini sebelum semua terlambat. "Sakura, tolong jangan pernah memercayai Yamanaka Ino. Dia mengkhianatimu."

Sakura terkejut. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika Ino pun masuk dalam keadaan ini. "Sasuke-kun, apa-"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong, Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura memijit pelan kepalanya. Apalagi kenyataan yang akan mendekapnya? Setelah Sasuke, apa kali ini giliran Ino?

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura. Wanita itu mengadahkan wajahnya, melihat dua mata berlainan warna menatapnya lembut. "Sebaiknya, Anda pulang, Nyonya. Hari sudah semakin gelap."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi mengangguk kecil. Meski berusaha menahan rasa sentimentilnya sekuat mungkin, dia benar-benar tidak bisa merasa tidak iba melihat kondisi Sakura.

.

.

Naruto memadang pondok Sakura dari jendela kamarnya yang menghadap pondok Sakura. Tadi sore dia melihat Sakura pergi menggunakan mobil wagon hitam milik Sasuke. Dia khawatir, karena sampai sekarang Sakura belum juga tiba di pondok. Sekelebat bayangan hitam terlihat oleh Naruto sedang memgintip pondok Sakura melalui pepohonan pinus yang tak jauh dari pondok itu.

Naruto mengambil jaketnya, bergegas keluar menemui sosok itu.

"Apa yang paman lakukan, di sini?"

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh, memandang sosok Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kedua matanya memicing, jemari kurusnya menunjuk pondok Sakura. "Wanita itu dikutuk," desisnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya dengan berat. Entah kenapa Orochimaru begitu membenci Sakura. Naruto tahu, tanah di dekat air terjun yang akan dijadikan lokasi pembangunan pondok Sakura adalah tanah milik leluhur Orochimaru yang dijualnya kepada Sakura melalui agen tanah setempat.

Tapi sekarang Orochimaru malah membenci Sakura habis-habisan setelah tahu wanita itulah yang membeli tanahnya.

"Paman, bisakah paman tidak mengatakan hal itu? Itu perumpamaan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk Sakura-chan."

"Dia dikutuk. Dia pembawa sial." Wajah Orochimaru seperti menerawang. "Wanita itu jenis wanita yang akan dengan mudah menyeret petaka ke sekelilingnya. Dia mempunyai semua pesona mematikan yang bisa menjerat semua pria-pria itu tunduk kepadanya. Dia punya segalanya, Naruto. Dia bahkan memiliki kekuatan untuk menarik sebuah obsesi yang salah." Kedua mata Orochimaru berkilat tajam. "Aku berkata ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Naruto. Jauhi wanita itu. Semakin jauh kau mendekatinya, semakin dekat kau jatuh ke pelukan kematian." Orochimaru pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Seandainya saja dia bisa, ya ... seandainya saja dia bisa. Dia akan dengan senang hati melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Orochimaru padanya. Tapi dia tahu, dia tidak bisa. Dia terlalu kuat terjerat pesona Sakura. Terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai jika jeratan itu putus, malah akan membuatnya mati.

.

.

Deru mesin wagon hitam yang berhenti terdengar di garasi kecil yang berada di samping luar pondok Sakura. Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya, keluar dari mobil, kemudian melangkah ke luar garasi. Tangannya sibuk mengunci pintu garasi yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan rantai yang dimasukkan melalui lubang kecil yang menghubungkan kedua daun pintu, mengklik gembok di sela-selanya rantainya.

Raut keletihan terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Dia berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi selama satu hari ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya dan mendapati Sasuke berbaring di sebelahnya seolah-olah hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Namun dia tahu, itu hanyalah buah manifestasi dari kelelahannya menghadapi hari ini.

Tangannya baru menyentuh _handle_ pintu pondok ketika deru mesin mobil terdengar di belakangnya, ditambah lampu mobil yang menyorotnya dengan terang. Sorotan lampu itu menghilang seiring dengan behentinya deru mesin mobil. Sakura memicingkan matanya, dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Yamanaka Ino keluar dari mobil itu, berlari ke arahnya, hampir menerjangnya ketika gadis itu memeluknya erat.

"Sakura! Astaga!" Ino berseru. "Aku sudah mendengar semua kabar tentang suamimu," katanya. Ino menatap iba ke arah Sakura. "Kuatkan hatimu, Saku."

Jika saja Sasuke tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang Ino tadi sore pasti saat ini Sakura sudah balik memeluk erat Ino, menumpahkan segala rasa ketakutan dan kebimbangannya pada Ino. Daridulu, hanya Ino yang bisa menenangkan dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun setelah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Ia hanya diam membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk Ino, tanpa memberikan reaksi yang berarti.

Ino yang merasakan kejanggalan dalam sikap Sakura, melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap lekat wajah Sakura. "Ada apa, Saku?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku lelah."

Ino tak langsung menyahut. Dia hanya memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura dalam diam.

"Ino."

Ino sedikit mengernyit heran. Baru kali Ino mendengar nada Sakura memanggil namanya begitu dingin. Namun ia tetap merespon panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Sakura menyadari sepertinya pertanyaan terdengar terlalu kasar untuk seorang sahabat yang mengunjungi karena mengkhawatirkannya. "Lupakan, masuklah..."

Ino semakin bingung. Ada yang salah dengan sikap Sakura. Sakura yang selama ini dikenalnya tidak akan mampu bertanya dengan kasar seperti itu. Ino mulai mencurigai, apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Tapi saat ini dia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal itu. Semuanya harus diakhiri sekarang. Sudah tidak ada gunanya menunggu Sasuke, tidak ketika pria itu jelas-jelas sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Sakura duduk di ruang tengah pondok. Dia memijat-mijat kepalanya. Dia bahkan tak mengacuhkan keberadaan Ino yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Saku."

Sakura tak menyahut. Dia masih memijat-mijat pelan kepalanya.

"Dari dulu sudah kubilang, Uchiha itu brengsek. Dia-"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau paling mengenalnya, Ino!"

Ino terkejut. Baru kali Sakura membentaknya.

Sakura menyadari dia terlalu terbawa emosi. "Maaf, aku hanya lelah, Ino." Sakura menatap penuh tanya ke arah Ino. "Ino, katakanlah, apa kau mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya?"

Ino tersenyum ganjil. Dia sudah mengira, Sakura sepertinya sudah mencurigainya. Pikirnya, Sasuke sudah memberitahukan suatu petunjuk pada wanita yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Sakura," kata Ino. "Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Tapi berjanjilah, jangan membenci dirimu sendiri setelah mendengar ceritaku."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Apa maksud dari perkataan Ino?

"Dulu aku mengenal seorang gadis, gadis itu sangat cantik. Dia berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku. Jujur saja, aku sangat benci padanya. Dia itu terlalu sopan, terlalu ramah, terlalu cantik, dan terlalu memesona." Ino tertawa kecil. "Dan dia ... kaya."

"Dia itu yatim piatu, sama sepertiku. Tapi semua orang selalu meliriknya, jika aku berada di sampingnya, aku hanyalah itik dan dia angsanya. Kau tahu, Saku, aku iri. Aku sangat iri padanya, sampai-sampai rasanya aku benci berada di dekatnya."

Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang meremukkan jantungnya secara perlahan lewat perkataan Ino.

"Aku benci dia selalu berbuat baik padaku. Tapi dia selalu melarangku, dia tidak mengizinkan aku pergi dari sampingnya. Dia selalu menyiksaku, tidak, dia senang menyiksaku seperti itu. Membuatku selalu berada dalam bayang-bayangnya. Dia berkata, aku sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu. Dia adalah sahabat terburuk. Aku ingin pergi dari kehidupan gadis itu. Aku muak, Saku. Aku muak."

"Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu seorang pria di Prancis. Pria itu sangat tampan, dia orang Jepang. Seorang _tour__guide_. Kami berkenalan. Sampai ikatan kami berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mendalam. Pria itu sangat jujur. Dia bukan jenis pria yang akan bermulut manis demi menarik perhatian wanita. Dia tahu benar cara menggunakan mulutnya dengan baik, mulutnya kasar, dingin. Dan dia penuh dengan obsesi." Ino tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu. Jenis senyum yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. "Suatu saat, aku menceritakan perihal sahabat burukku itu pada pria itu. Kau tahu apa yang dia bilang, Saku?" Ino memperlebar senyumnya.

"Dia bilang, bunuh saja sahabatmu itu. Lalu ambil hartanya, kau bilang dia sangat kaya kan?"

"Aku kaget mendengar perkataannya. Tapi aku tahu, itu benar-benar ide yang sangat brilian, Saku."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Hentikan, hentikan, Ino."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau belum mendengar kelanjutannya, Sayang." Ino melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan aku akhirnya menemukan cara menyingkirkan sahabat bodohku itu."

"Sahabatku itu punya keinginan bodoh tinggal dan hidup di hutan." Ino tertawa. "Kadang aku mengamini keinginannya, biar saja gadis itu membusuk di hutan selamanya."

Sakura mulai terisak. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Ino. "Cukup, Ino."

Ino mengabaikan permohonan Sakura. Ia terus saja menceritakan lanjutannya. "Aku mengatur agar gadis bodoh itu berlibur di hutan impiannya, mencuri kalung gadis itu, dan memberikan kalung itu pada kekasihku yang nanti akan berpura-pura menemukannya dan menggunakan hal itu untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu."

Sakura mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Dia memang merasa tidak memakai kalungnya, tapi kalung yang ditemukan Sasuke memang kalung miliknya. Dia tidak menyangka ini semua ternyata bagian dari rencana Ino dan ... Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Saku. Kekasihku sangat hebat. Kurang dari dua minggu, dia sudah mengabariku kalau sahabat bodohku itu jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya bahkan rela menikah dengannya." Ino menatap Sakura, dia begitu menikmati kepedihan yang terpeta di wajah Sakura.

"Mereka menikah, Saku. Aku menyusun rencana. Sahabat bodohku itu benar-benar ingin membangun pondok di hutan. Tapi aku senang. Setelah pondok itu jadi, praktis hanya dia dan kekasihku yang tinggal di sana. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menidurkan sahabat bodohku selama-lamanya di sana dengan dalih kecelakaan. Dan aku terbebas dari sahabat bodohku itu, dan kekayaan gadis bodoh itu akan jatuh kepada kekasihku. Kami lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia. Bukankah seharusnya cerita itu sangat romantis, Saku?"

"TIDAKKK!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Katakan, Ino! Katakan bahwa itu semua tidak benar!"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku bohong, Saku." Ino tersenyum sinis. "Akhirnya tidak bahagia. Karena kekasihku nyatanya jatuh cinta pada gadis bodoh itu. Sekali lagi gadis bodoh itu menyakitiku, Saku."

Sakura menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa, kenapa kau melakukan ini, Ino?" Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap lekat wajah Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino. Dia tertawa. "Kau tahu jawabannya, Saku. Karena aku membencimu. Kau bahkan membuat Sasuke benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku benci padamu, Sa-ku-ra..."

"Dan sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi aku menunggu Sasuke membunuhmu. Karena dia tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Kalau aku tidak bisa hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke. Maka kau pun tidak berhak mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, Sakura," desis Ino.

Ino mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil dengan batu permata di ujung gagangnya. "Kau harus mati, Sayang."

Sakura diam. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan Ino. Hatinya sudah terluka terlalu dalam mengetahui pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka lilin-lilin kehidupannya justru berbalik membakarnya. Sakura hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa diam?"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Dia menatap lembut dan pasrah pada Ino. "Kalau kematianku membuatmu merasa bahagia, lakukanlah, Ino." Sakura kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu."

Dorrr...

.

.

To be continue...

Aku lagi galau. :(

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah memberikan feedback di fic ini. Juga yang telah menominasikan fic ini di IFA 2011. Dan kadang aku bingung, kenapa yang masuk nominasi semua fic aku yang di katagory angst ya? Padahal aku kan orang romantis. (ˆ▽ˆ) ωkak.. :p

Abaikan rambling saya...

Review lagi yah? ;)

Aya04112011

Di atas tempat tidur...


	8. Chapter 8

Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas.

Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas.

Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas.

Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas.

Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas.

.

**Tanpa Batas**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Endless Night by Agatha Christie**

**This story purely mine.**

**SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

_"Kenapa diam?"_

_Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Dia menatap lembut dan pasrah pada Ino. "Kalau kematianku membuatmu merasa bahagia, lakukanlah, Ino." Sakura kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu."_

_Dorrr..._

.

.

**TANPA BATAS**

**BAGIAN DELAPAN**

.

.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Dia merasakan panas di sekitar bahunya. Rupanya peluru timah yang berasal dari pistol Ino hanya menyerempet bahunya.

Di depannya, Naruto Namikaze sedang bergelut dengan Ino. Pemuda pemilik pondok yang disewa Sakura itu berusaha merebut pistol dari tangan Ino. Namun nampaknya usaha Naruto tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Ino masih memegang kendali penuh atas pistol miliknya. Kini pistol kecil itu diarahkan tepat pada kepala Naruto.

"_Tch_! Siapa lagi dia, Sakura?" Ino memandang sinis ke arah Sakura, tapi tak mengendurkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. "Ah, lagi-lagi salah satu pemujamu, eh?" Ino tertawa dengan dingin, seluruh perhatiaannya kini terpusat pada Naruto. "Sayang sekali, Tuan, hidupmu harus sampai malam ini."

"Hentikan, Ino! Kumohon! Jangan sangkut pautkan Naruto dengan masalah kita!" Sakura berteriak parau, sambil menahan sakit di bahunya.

"Jangan pernah memerintahku, Sakura!"

Jari tangan Ino hampir menarik pelatuk pistol ketika sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ino-chan."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pria yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Sai," desisnya pelan.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Diterjangnya tubuh Ino dari belakang, membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur menimpa tubuh Ino. Pistol kecil itu terlempar jatuh di depan kaki Sai.

Naruto bergegas bangkit. "Ambil pistolnya, Sai!"

Sai merundukkan tubuhnya, mengambil pistol itu dari depan kakinya.

Ino yang telah bangkit dari jatuhnya memandang penuh arti kepada Sai. "Berikan pistol itu padaku, Sai."

Sai masih bertahan dalam kegemingan. Dia memandang Ino dengan kecewa. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Ino-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Ino berteriak, dia mengambil napas dalam sebelum berkata, "berikan, berikan pistol itu padaku, Sai!"

"Jangan, Sai! Gadis itu gila! Dia berusaha membunuh Sakura-chan dengan pistol itu," ucap Naruto.

"Berikan padaku, Sai. Kau mencintaiku, kan?" Ino berjalan perlahan mendekati Sai. "Kau bilang ingin menikah denganku, kan?" Jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu meter. "Berikan pistol itu padaku. Setelah itu kita akan menikah. Ya, kita akan menikah. Kau dan aku akan menikah, kita akan hidup ba-"

DORRR!

"-ha-gi-a..."

"INOOO!" Sakura berusaha bangkit menuju tubuh Ino yang kini bersimbah darah. Belum sampai Sakura menuju tubuh Ino. Naruto langsung menarik lengan wanita itu.

"Jangan, jangan ke sana, Sakura-chan!"

Sai menghampiri tubuh Ino yang kini terbujur kaku di lantai. Jemari kurusnya membelai sisi wajah Ino dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum. "Ya, kita akan hidup bahagia, Ino."

Naruto tampaknya menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya. Dia berlari ke arah Sai, berusaha mencegah pria itu bunuh diri. Namun terlambat. Suara tembakan kedua yang memecah kesunyian malam kembali terdengar.

DORRR!

Naruto jatuh berlutut di hadapan tubuh Sai. Wajahnya nampak pucat melihat sahabatnya bunuh diri di hadapannya demi wanita yang dicintainya.

"Sai," bisik Naruto lirih.

Sementara itu, Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan isakannya di balik telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Tak pernah dia bayangkan jika akhirnya harus seperti ini. Pondok kecil itu menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya seumur hidupnya.

.

.

_Police __line_ sudah melingkari pondok Sakura sejak tadi subuh. Peristiwa yang terjadi malam itu kembali membuat gempar seluruh penduduk desa tersebut. Lagi-lagi terjadi pembunuhan di desa perbatasan itu.

Di salah satu ruangan di kantor kepolisian desa, di sanalah Naruto dan Sakura kini berada. Juru ketik kepolisian desa telah membuat laporan atas kesaksian Naruto. Naruto menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya tentang kejadian tadi malam. Berdasarkan keterangan Naruto, dia sedang berada di serambi pondoknya ketika Sakura dan Ino masuk ke dalam pondok Sakura. Berselang kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, dia mendengar teriakan Sakura yang berasal dari dalam pondok. Dia memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan dan menemukan Ino sedang mengarahkan pistol ke arah Sakura. Naruto berhasil mengubah arah tembakan itu hanya mengenai bahu Sakura. Dia menceritakan semuanya sampai Sai menembak Ino dan menembak dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi Hatake yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto kini mengalihkan perhatiaannya kepada Sakura. Wanita itu masih diam, tak mengatakan hal apa pun sejak keduanya tiba di kantor polisi.

"Nah, Nyonya Uchiha, bisakah Anda ceritakan, apa yang menyebabkan Nona Yamanaka mencoba membunuh Anda?"

Naruto memandang gelisah ke arah Sakura. Namun Sakura masih diam. Wanita itu malah memandang Kakashi penuh arti. Dia menarik napas dalam. "Kakashi-san, bisakah aku bicara sebentar dengan suamiku?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura lama sebelum memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya, memuluskan permintaan wanita itu. "Baiklah," katanya. "Naruto, tunggu sebentar di sini, aku akan mengantar Nyonya Uchiha dulu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk _affirmatif_, meski kini ada kegelisahan dalam hatinya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, ditemani Kakashi menuju satu ruangan, tempat di mana mereka akan menemui Sasuke. Naruto memandang punggung keduanya yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Pemuda itu menghempaskan punggungnya pada punggung kursi yang didudukinya. Dia memijat pelan pelipis kepalanya.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha sedikit terkejut ketika sipir yang selama ini menjaganya kembali mendatangi dirinya bersama dengan seorang polisi berbadan tegap. Keduanya mengeluarkannya dari sel, meski kembali memasang borgol di kedua tangannya, Sasuke tak mengeluh. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah mau dibawa ke mana, dia? Apakah ada seseorang yang menjenguknya lagi? Atau ... Sakura. Perasaan Sasuke sedikit banyak berharap, wanitanyalah yang saat ini menjenguknya.

Kedua petugas itu kembali membawa Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong yang kemarin digunakan Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura ketika wanita itu menjenguknya. Harapan Sasuke melambung tinggi, terlebih ketika dia melihat wanita itu benar-benar ada di sana, sama seperti kemarin. Tanpa dia sadari, segaris senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Kegembiraan Sasuke tak berlangsung lama. Senyum di bibirnya pudar saat Sakura membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sasuke yang memasuki ruangan itu. Sasuke kini bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Sakura yang begitu nelangsa, kedua matanya redup, kulit pucat milik wanita itu semakin tak berwarna. Tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke melihat Sakura semenderita itu. Mau tak mau itu semua membuat hatinya miris. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga istrinya sendiri. Bahkan rasanya Sasuke malu mengakui jika dulu dia sendiri yang berencana membuat wanitanya itu seperti sekarang ini.

"Kakashi-san, bisakah aku berbicara empat mata dengan suamiku?"

Kakashi menimbang sejenak permintaan Sakura. Berselang berberapa detik, pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Sakura.

Batinnya sedikit menolak jika ia menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Tapi berdasarkan laporan sipir penjaga sel Sasuke yang menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun membuat hal-hal mencurigakan selama ditahan, ditambah dengan sedikit dorongan hati kecilnya yang menyuarakan kepercayaan pada Sakura, membuat Kakashi membenarkan keputusannya meloloskan permintaan Sakura.

Kakashi tetap memerintahkan kedua petugas berjaga di balik ruangan itu selama Sakura menemui Sasuke. Dia pun menjamin Sasuke tidak akan bisa melukai Sakura karena kedua tangan pria itu masih terborgol secara sempurna.

Kini hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di ruangan itu. Keduanya kembali duduk di posisi yang sama seperti kemarin. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Hanya suara detik jam di dinding ruangan itu yang memecah kesunyian di antara keduanya.

Kedua mata Sasuke meneliti setiap sudut tubuh wanitanya, sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa tak ada luka fisik bagi wanita itu, meski luka batinnya terpampang jelas di permukaan wajahnya. Namun hati Sasuke mencelos ketika dilihatnya perban melilit sekitar bahu kanan Sakura, meskipun perban itu sedikit tertutup sweater berwarna gading yang dikenakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bahumu, Sakura?"

Sakura menolak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia balik mempertanyakan kebenaran dari apa yang diungkapkan Ino semalam kepadanya. "Beritahu aku, Sasuke-kun. Apa hubunganmu dengan Ino?"

Bahu Sasuke menegang. Tak pernah dia merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Dia sadar, pada akhirnya semua sandiwara yang telah dia mainkan selama ini harus berakhir. Tapi bukan akhir seperti ini yang dulu dia inginkan.

Ibunya pernah bilang, suatu saat dia akan mengerti betapa menyakitkannya perasaan kehilangan atas seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Dulu ia hanya tertawa kecil dan dengan culas menjawabnya dengan kata-kata seperti 'tidak akan pernah, Bu' atau 'aku bukan orang seperti itu'. Tapi sekarang dia mengerti apa yang pernah dikatakan ibunya dulu. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Itachi ketika mengetahui perselingkuhan Ayame dengannya, dia mengerti rasa sakit ibunya ketika Itachi bunuh diri, juga ketika dia perlahan-lahan menjauhi keluarganya.

Kini Sasuke mengerti betapa menyiksanya perasaan yang secara perlahan menggerogoti dirinya saat ini. Perasaan takut. Dia takut. Sasuke Uchiha takut jika istrinya meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui kebenarannya selama ini.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura."

"Ino... Ino sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Sasuke-kun. Tentang hubungan kalian, tentang kebencian Ino padaku..." Sakura memotong perkataannya dengan sebuah tarikan napas lemah. "Sampai rencana kematianku. Ino sudah memberitahu semuanya."

Sasuke menyambar kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terpasang borgol. Dia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura yang lebih kecil dari kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak akan menyangkal perkataan itu, tapi demi Tuhan, percaya padaku, Sakura. Meski semua yang dikatakan Ino sebagian besar benar. Percayalah, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura. Demi pernikahan kita, kumohon, percayalah padaku."

Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Meski usaha yang dia berikan terkesan lemah dan tak bertenaga. Hatinya terlanjur remuk mengetahui semua yang dialaminya selama ini hanyalah sandiwara. Perkenalannya dengan Sasuke, lamaran pria itu padanya, pernikahan mereka, ucapan, belaian, serta curahan cinta suami dan seseorang yang selama ini dianggapnya sahabatnya hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. "Apalagi yang harus kupercaya, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku, aku begitu percaya padamu dan Ino. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ketika aku tahu aku memiliki dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Nyatanya ... kalian," isak Sakura semakin terdengar lemah. "Kalian bahkan tega menghancurkan kepercayaanku sedemikian dalam."

"Sakura, kumohon, percaya padaku. Aku memang salah. Aku bukan pria baik seperti yang selama ini kau ketahui. Dari awal aku adalah pria brengsek. Dalam keluargaku, aku selalu hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kakakku. Dia selalu menjadi pilihan utama atas segala sanjungan yang ada. Aku benci keadaan itu, Sakura. Aku selalu berusaha melampaui apa yang dikerjakannya, tapi nyatanya aku selalu kalah. Sampai ... aku bertemu dengan Ayame." Sasuke menarik napas perlahan. Dia memperhatikan air muka Sakura yang nampaknya tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar nama Ayame terucap dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah mengenal Ayame jauh sebelum dia datang megetuk pintu pondok kita tempo hari. Ayame adalah kekasih kakakku. Mereka bahkan berencana menikah, kalau saja..." Sasuke memberi jeda sedikit, dia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, seolah mengenang masa-masa lampau yang dulu pernah ditapakinya. "...aku tidak menghancurkannya."

"Kakakku mengenalkan Ayame padaku. Aku salah, ya, aku salah. Aku berusaha memikat Ayame. Aku pikir akan menyenangkan jika aku berhasil memikat apa yang semestinya jadi milik kakakku. Mengalahkannya untuk sesuatu yang paling dicintainya. Sampai akhirnya kami memiliki skandal kecil di belakangnya. Kakakku hancur ketika dia mengetahui perselingkuhan Ayame denganku. Dia... Dia bunuh diri."

Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ibuku tahu mengenai masalah ini. Ibu tidak pernah menyalahkanku, tapi aku tahu ibuku merasa sangat terpukul dengan kematian Itachi. Aku melarikan diri ke Perancis. Di sana aku bertemu dengan Ino." Sasuke menarik napas dalam, dia telah memutuskan untuk berterus terang tentang segalanya kepada Sakura. Meski nasi telah menjadi bubur. "Ino sama seperti yang pertama kali terlihat dari luar oleh seorang pria. Begitu pula yang terlihat olehku. Dia cantik dan bersemangat. Seorang gadis cantik, menarik, dan berambisi. Bermula dari pembicaraan-pembicaraan standar, hubungan kami mulai terasa semakin mendalam. Lalu dia bercerita tentangmu. Dia menceritakan semua tentangmu, keluargamu, kecantikanmu, juga kekayaanmu. Dia iri padamu, dia merasa selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayangmu."

"Aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya, Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura terdengar lemah. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengatakan kekecewaannya pada Sasuke. "Semalam Ino mencoba membunuhku. Dia bilang kalian telah merencanakan semuanya, sampai kematianku." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Tapi dia bilang pada akhirnya kau ... kau malah mencintaiku."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. "Percayalah, Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sakura diam, seperti tidak tahu lagi harus merespons dengan apa pernyataan yang dikatakan Sasuke.

.

.

Suasana di antara Kakashi dan Naruto sedikit hening. Hanya suara mesin ketik milik juru ketik di ruangan itu yang sedang merapihkan laporan Naruto yang terdengar memecah keheningan. Kakashi memperhatikan Naruto yang sedikit gelisah semenjak Sakura pergi menemui Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?"

Naruto nampaknya tidak menyadari kalau ia kelewat cepat meyahuti perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi menyandarkan bahunya pada punggung kursi yang didudukinya. Tangannya mengambil pipa cerutu kecil miliknya dari atas meja. Sebuah pipa dari tembaga murni dengan ukiran KH pada pangkalnya. Dia menghisapnya pelan, mengeluarkan asapnya secara perlahan. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kasus ini?"

Naruto menatap Kakashi penuh arti sebelum mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu."

Kakashi menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. "Apa kau percaya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha yang melakukan pembunuhan atas Sabaku Gaara dan ... Ayame?" Kakashi masih sedikit berat jika harus mengingat kematian Ayame. Kini pria pengidap heterokromia itu mendireksikan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura-chan hidup bersama pria yang bisa membahayakan hidupnya."

"Kalau begitu, kau percaya jika Sasukelah yang melakukan semua pembunuhan itu?" pungkas Kakashi.

Naruto menatap Kakashi lama. "Entahlah, kurasa, aku tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu," kata Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana menurut penyidikan yang dilakukan pihak kepolisian?"

Kakashi kembali menghisap pipanya. "Aku sendiri mulai ragu jika Sasuke Uchiha yang melakukan ini semua."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mulai tertarik dengan pernyataan Kakashi.

"Sebelum memulai mencari tahu siapa pembunuh sebenarnya, mari kita berpikir sejenak mengenai pembunuhan itu sendiri."

Kakashi meletakkan pipanya di atas meja.

"Aku sendiri sudah berpikir selama penyidikan kasus ini. Pertama, apa motif dari kedua pembunuhan yang terjadi? Kita bisa mengesampingkan kematian Yamanaka dan Shimura, kau sendiri sebagai saksi hidup menyaksikan sendiri bahwa Yamanaka ditembak oleh Shimura dan Shimura sendiri memilih bunuh diri. Kasus ini cukup langka, tapi bukan berarti tidak pernah terjadi. Terkadang, seseorang bisa bertindak menjadi seperti itu. Melindungi si pelaku dengan cara membunuhnya." Ia mengambil kembali pipanya, menghisapnya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke langit-langit. "Dulu aku pernah membaca kasus tentang seorang ibu yang membunuh anaknya sendiri demi melindungi anaknya dari tuntutan hukum. Anaknya dijerat hukuman berat karena membunuh kakek, nenek, dan ayahnya sendiri. Kelaianan pada salah satu anggota keluarga. Kadang itu terjadi pada satu keluarga. Di antara kebaikan, selalu ada satu hal yang menjadi kebalikannya. Ibunya memilih melindungi anak itu dengan bunuh diri menjatuhkan mobil yang mereka naiki ke jurang. Kurang lebih dorongan psikologis seperti itulah yang mendorong Shimura membunuh Yamanaka. Apalagi seperti yang kau bilang, sebelum meninggal, Shimura berkata bahwa dia akan hidup bahagia dengan Yamanaka."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau bilang hal itu akan dikesampingkan."

"Ya, aku hanya ingin kau memahami gambaran betapa kondisi psikologis kadangkala mempunyai pengaruh sangat kuat dalam sebuah keputusan untuk membunuh."

Naruto tak menjawab. "Kalau begitu, teruskanlah."

"Yang harus diperhatikan adalah pembunuhan itu kadang merupakan suatu kebiasaan. Entah itu berkaitan atau tidak. Satu pembunuhan bisa mengakibatkan pembunuhan kedua. Dan keterkaitan keduanya bisa menjadi pisau bermata dua. Yang satu membawa kita kepada jalan yang benar dan yang kedua justru menyesatkan apa yang kita peroleh."

Kakashi menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Satu-satunya keterkaitan yang bisa kuambil dengan jelas adalah semuanya berpusat pada keberadaan Uchiha Sakura di desa ini."

"Sakura tidak berhak dipersalahkan atas semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya," potong Naruto tajam.

"Tenanglah," kata Kakashi. "Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu berdebat, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin membagi apa yang kupikirkan padamu. Karena kuharap kau bisa membantuku dan kurasa memang sudah semestinya itulah yang akan dilakukan seorang pria sejati."

Naruto memilih tidak merespons perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Menurut saksi, Sabaku Gaara terakhir kali terlihat bertengkar dengan Sasuke Uchiha di malam di mana pria itu meninggal. Saksi bilang jika dia mendengar kata 'sakura' di sela-sela pertengkaran itu. Tidak berlebihan jika aku cukup yakin bahwa sakura yang dimaksud adalah Uchiha Sakura." Pria pengidap heterokromia itu kembali menyesap pipanya. "Aku berpikir jika pemicunya adalah Sakura, entah itu disadari oleh wanita itu atau tidak, dialah yang sudah menyebabkan Sabaku Gaara menanda tangani surat kematiaannya sendiri. Itu semua jika kita mengasumsikan Sasuke Uchiha memanglah pembunuh dari Sabaku Gaara. Jenis pembunuhan _crime __passionnel _dan Sasuke Uchiha memenuhi kriteria pembunuh jenis ini. Dia adalah suami dari Sakura. Bisa jadi Sabaku Gaara melakukan sesuatu yang mengusik hubungannya dengan istrinya. Kadangkala keberadaan seorang wanita lebih berbahaya dibandingkan monster penjaga harta yang sering muncul di buku bacaan lama."

Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Atau kita simpulkan jika Sabaku Gaara mengetahui sesuatu yang bisa merusak hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Skandal kecil yang mungkin mengusik ketenangan Sasuke. Kalau teori ini benar, berarti pembunuhan kedua..." Kakashi memberi jeda sebentar, bagaimanapun juga perasaan sentimentilnya tidak bisa menahan rasa yang timbul ketika harus mengingat atau membicarakan tentang kematian Ayame. Seperti ada sebuah sumbat yang ditarik secara paksa dan menimbulkan lubang menganga di hatinya. "...memiliki motif yang sama. Kita asumsikan Ayame mengetahui hal-hal yang mungkin juga dapat merusak rumah tangga mereka. Ayame adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke, kalau kau belum tahu."

Naruto tercengang. Informasi yang baru saja diutarakan Kakashi adahal hal baru baginya. Betapa kebetulan itu terkadang adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

"Sangat mudah, pembunuhan yang satu berhubungan dengan pembunuhan yang lain. Karena terlalu mudah, kadang aku berpikir, ada pihak lain yang sebenarnya menjadi kunci dari kasus ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menilai. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Ada pihak-pihak yang biasanya senang menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama kehidupan yang diciptakannya sendiri. Pihak-pihak yang bersih dari segala tuduhan. Padahal pihak itulah yang menjadi pemikir, bisa dibilang pemicu drama di sekelilingnya."

Naruto memandang Kakashi tajam. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Sakura. Aku berani menjamin dengan kepalaku, dia bukan wanita seperti itu," tukas Naruto tajam.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak menuduhnya, Naruto. Aku hanya mengemukakan pemikiranku mengenai kasus ini. Sasuke Uchiha tidak mungkin membunuh hanya dengan pertimbangan 'takut rumah tangganya rusak', kalau bukan ada dorongan dari pihak lain. Dan aku menerka pihak itu justru adalah istrinya sendiri."

"Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Dia wanita baik-baik." Naruto tidak percaya jika Sakura justru adalah otak utama pembunuhan yang terjadi di desa mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum maklum. "Begini, jika kasusnya memang benar-benar Sasuke yang melakukan pembunuhan itu. Aku hanya memikirkan apa motifnya, pemicunya, serta faktor-faktor yang melatar belakangi pembunuhan itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sakura lah yang menjadi alasan utama atas pembunuhan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Desa ini desa kecil, Naruto. Aku sudah menyelidiki asal-usul Sakura."

Pria berambut keperakan itu menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Sakura lahir dari keluarga Haruno. Salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang. Dia anak tunggal. Kadang kita harus menyelidiki hingga hal terkecil dari semua itu, termasuk sifatnya. Aku bisa menebak, tinggal sebagai pewaris tunggal klan Haruno membuat Sakura tumbuh menjadi pusat perhatian di keluarganya. Tidak sulit baginya mendapatkan itu semua. Dia jelas-jelas seseorang yang memesona. Dia cantik, kecantikan yang tidak menimbulkan keirian hati tetapi justru dapat menimbulkan kerelaan pengorbanan apapun demi mendapatkannya, memujanya, bahkan mungkin pemujaan total."

Naruto ingat, pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura, seperti itulah yang dirasakannya. Wanita memesona, berbeda dari semua wanita cantik yang pernah dijumpainya. Ada sesuatu berbeda dalam diri Sakura yang kadang membuat Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih, selain memujanya. Kedengaran konyol, tapi Naruto berani bersumpah itulah yang dirasakannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Kita posisikan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai pria yang bertekuk lutut di bawah pesona Sakura. Pria itu memuja Sakura. Mereka menikah, lalu muncul Sabaku Gaara. Sakura tampil sebagai wanita yang memesona, yang mampu menjerat setiap pria yang ditemuinya."

Naruto tampak tersinggung atas pernyataan Kakashi tentang Sakura. Kakashi buru-buru meralat perkataannya.

"Bukan demi kesenangan pribadi yang kumaksud. Begini, wanita selalu ingin tampil memesona. Kadang hal itu bukan demi tujuan pribadi, melainkan hanya sebuah pembuktian atas pesona mereka. Kita bisa asumsikan jika Sabaku Gaara terperangkap dalam pesona itu, membuat Sasuke Uchiha berang. Dan Sakura Uchiha kembali berperan sebagai wanita polos yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Di kasus kedua, Ayame adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke. Sakura merasa terusik dengan kenyataan itu. Dia bisa memprovokasi suaminya sehingga Sasuke menganggap perlu untuk menyingkirkan Ayame demi Sakura. Ingat, wanita tidak pernah suka hidup di bawah bayang-bayang wanita dari masa lalu suaminya. Apalagi kematian Yamanaka. Kau sendiri yang menyaksikan secara langsung, Yamanaka berusaha membunuh Sakura. Tapi sampai saat ini, Sakura belum menjelaskan apa-apa tentang hal-hal yang mendorong gadis itu ingin membunuhnya. Gadis itu gila atau mungkin memang Sakura lah yang lagi-lagi memicu itu semua."

"Analisamu keliru, Kakashi. Sakura bukan wanita seperti itu."

"Lalu menurutmu, dia wanita seperti apa?"

Naruto nampak bingung. Namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Dia wanita baik. Wanita terhormat," katanya.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, bukan itu yang kutanyakan," katanya. "Aku lebih ingin tahu kepribadiannya menurutmu."

"Aku akui Sakura memang mempunyai pesona yang luar biasa. Jika aku boleh mengutip perkataanmu, aku setuju. Dia memang memesona. Pesona yang sanggup membuat seseorang melakukan pemujaan total kepadanya, sanggup melakukan apapun deminya, _well_ memilikinya untuk sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim. Tapi aku sangat yakin, Sakura bukan jenis wanita yang senang menggunakan pesonanya untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi sampai memicu pembunuhan dengan sengaja. Tuduhan itu terlalu keji untuk wanita terhormat seperti Sakura."

Kakashi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku hanya membuka pikiranku, bahwa semua pihak mempunyai motif untuk menjadi pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas kedua pembunuhan yang terjadi."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika Sakura muncul ditemani seorang petugas dari balik pintu yang memisahkan ruang tempat Kakashi dan Naruto berada dengan bagian dalam kantor kepolisian.

Wajah Sakura nampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, meski wajah itu memang telah pucat. Kakashi tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura ketika wanita itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Nyonya Uchiha, kurasa Anda tidak akan bisa memberikan keterangan dengan baik dengan kondisi Anda sekarang. Sebaiknya Anda pulang dulu. Nanti sore atau mungkin besok pagi saya akan mengunjungi Anda jika kondisi Anda sudah membaik."

Sakura melemparkan pandangan terima kasih ke arah Kakashi. Dia merasa tidak akan sanggup jika harus menceritakan kembali perihal hubungan Ino dan dirinya saat ini.

Naruto dan Sakura pamit meninggalkan kantor kepolisian. Kakashi menyadari nada dingin yang terucap dari mulut Naruto ketika berpamitan kepadanya. Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum maklum.

Juru ketik yang berada di ruangan itu, yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Kakashi dengan Naruto memberikan komentarnya. Juru ketik yang bernama Yamato itu mengernyit bingung.

"Sasuke Uchiha memuja istrinya? Bukankah yang sebaliknyalah yang kau lihat, Kakashi? Kenapa kau menjebaknya dengan pernyataan-pernyataan itu? Kau bahkan sedikit memelintir fakta mengenai asumsimu tentang Nyonya Uchiha itu."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin dia jujur. Dan kau bisa lihat, dia benar-benar memperlihatkan apa yang aku perkirakan. Dia memiliki rasa pada Nyonya Uchiha itu. Hal ini membuat daftar pelaku menjadi semakin banyak dan mengurangi intensitas kecurigaan terhadap Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kau tahu, kadang aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Atau aku terlalu mengagumi caramu mengorek setiap informasi yang kau butuhkan. Kau bersikap seolah-olah dialah kawanmu, padahal kau sedang menyelidikinya."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

Yamato sedikit melamun ketika melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau benar-benar menyangka Nyonya Uchiha itu bisa menjadi tokoh Louise dalam 'Murder in Mesopotamia'?"

Kakashi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Oh, tentu. Sakura bisa menjadi Louise, dia memiliki semua pesona untuk menjadi Louise, hanya saja aku sendiri harus menyakinkan diriku jika dia memiliki sisi kejam yang lebih dari Louise? Atau dia aktris ulung sekelas Irene Adler."

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya berharap nasib wanita itu tidak seperti Louise, mati di tangan orang yang paling memujanya."

Kakashi terdiam, tetapi dia mengamini apa yang dikatakan Yamato. Karena sebagian hati kecilnya menyakini, Sakura Uchiha bukanlah wanita seperti itu.

.

.

_To be continue_

Murder in Mesopotamia by Agatha Christie

Irene Adler by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

_crime __passionnel_= jenis pembunuhan yang kurang lebih disebabkan faktor psikologis obsesi 'berbahaya' terhadap lawan jenis. Misal lebih memilih orang yang dipujanya meninggal ketimbang melihat orang itu berhubungan dengan orang lain atau sebaliknya. Err seperti itu kurang lebihnya.

Okeh, aku tau aku ngeselin banget ga jadi-jadi bikin chap pamungkas fic ini. *gomennnn*

Abisnya aku bingung, galau, ga jelas, borangan, sien, takut, *plak* buat chap terakhir ini. Bisi kepanjangan juga. Tau sendiri fic ini temponya lelet banget. *pundung sendiri*

Insya Alloh chap depan beneran deh aku kelarin fic ini. Maaf banget ini fic kaga tamat-tamat. :(

Dan tengkiuuuu banget buat yg nominasiin fic ini dan fic Selimut Mimpi di IFA 2011. Alhamdulillah lulus penjurian dan masuk tahap polling. *ciumjurinya* plakkk.. XDD

Makasih juga buat semua yang baca fic ini dan masih rela ngasih feedback. *pelukciumatuatu* :D

Satu lagi, buat younie d3vill *maaf kalo salah tulis* contact aku dong. *dor* pengen kenalan. He.. XD

Terakhir, aku ngantuk. *dor*

Aya01122011

Dari hape yang lowbatt mulu. ._.


	9. Chapter 9

Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas.

Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas.

Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas.

Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas.

Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas.

.

**Tanpa Batas**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Endless Night by Agatha Christie**

**This story purely mine.**

**SasuSaku's fanfic for Kira Desuke :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya berharap nasib wanita itu tidak seperti Louise, mati di tangan orang yang paling memujanya."

Kakashi terdiam, tetapi dia mengamini apa yang dikatakan Yamato. Karena sebagian hati kecilnya menyakini, Sakura Uchiha bukanlah wanita seperti itu.

.

.

**TANPA BATAS**

**BAGIAN SEMBILAN**

.

.

Kakashi Hatake belum pernah berbincang dengan Sasuke Uchiha perihal dakwaannya yang dituduhkan kepada pria itu. Dia pikir, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya. Saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, mencoba menggali kebenaran dari mulut pria itu. Mungkin saja keterangan yang diberikan Sasuke akan membantu Kakashi untuk menemukan titik terang dari kasus yang dihadapinya. Meski Kakashi tidak bisa menjamin, apakah keterangan itu akan meringankan tuduhan untuk Sasuke atau malah memberatkan pria itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kakashi perlu mendengar keterangan dari Sasuke. Meski jalinan benang kasus yang ditelusurinya hampir mencapai titik temu, tetap saja, itu semua masih bisa menjadi kusut jika keterangan dari Sasuke belum didapatkan. Kakashi ingin membuka pikirannya lebar-lebar, menampung semua kemungkinan dengan mengesampingkan praduga-praduga awal yang kadang menyesatkan. Sudah menjadi hukum wajib baginya jika dia tidak boleh mengambil satu kesimpulan jika semuanya belum terurai secara jelas. Karena penarikan kesimpulan berdasarkan pemahaman setengah-setengah sama saja seperti memberi sebotol anggur secara cuma-cuma pada pelakunya.

Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk di sudut selnya, kepalanya menunduk, memandang lantai kusam sel yang dihuninya ketika Kakashi datang mengunjunginya. Kakashi berdiri tepat di depan jeruji besi sel Sasuke, menatap Sasuke lekat.

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya, balas menatap Kakashi.

'Pria ini memiliki karakter yang kuat,' pikir Kakashi.

"Selamat sore, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi denganku. Katakan saja, apa yang membawamu datang ke sini."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Dia benar-benar beranggapan bahwa Sasuke sangat cocok memegang peran pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dingin, lugas, tanpa emosi. Jenis pembunuh yang tak akan berpikir dua kali ketika berhadapan dengan korbannya.

"Ah, kalau Anda mengira tugasku hanya mengorek-ngorek tanah sambil mengukur jejak kaki si pembunuh, kurasa Anda belum benar-benar mengenalku. Kalau begitu, marilah kita mulai saling memperkenalkan diri layaknya seorang pria sejati. Namaku Hatake Kakashi," kata Kakashi. "Aku sudah tahu namamu, tapi anggap saja, ini adalah perkenalan kita secara resmi, meski dalam keadaan yang kurang mengenakkan."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Omong kosong."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak-tidak, ini penting, Uchiha-san. Kesan pertama dalam sebuah perkenalan adalah hal paling penting untuk ukuran menilai seseorang."

Sasuke menganggap ini semua konyol. Dua orang laki-laki harus berkenalan secara formil demi sebuah kesan pertama.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?"

Kakashi hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Well, aku bukan orang pemaksa," katanya. "Dan kurasa, aku sudah mendapatkan kesan tentangmu meski kita belum berkenalan secara resmi."

"Aku tak peduli-"

"Meski ini menyangkut istri Anda?"

Kakashi menikmati efek perkataannya. Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika Kakashi menyinggung tentang Sakura. Kakashi merasa meski sulit mengetahui isi kepala Sasuke, ia tidak meragukan jika menyinggung tentang Sakura bisa membuat Sasuke memberikan keterangan berguna baginya, secara sadar maupun tidak.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan istriku!"

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah sejujurnya, apakah benar Anda yang bertanggung jawab atas dua kematian yang terjadi di desa ini?"

Sasuke tertawa dingin. "Lalu kalian akan percaya jika kubilang, bukan aku pembunuhnya?"

Kakashi memandang lama Sasuke sebelum menjawab, "kenapa tidak?" Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Semua orang berhak melakukan pembelaan, terlepas apakah pembelaan itu bisa diterima atau tidak."

Sasuke hanya diam. Maka Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita umpamakan, aku percaya jika bukan Anda yang melakukan semua itu. Lalu adakah pihak-pihak yang Anda pikir bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dituduhkan kepada Anda?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sasuke.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Anda tahu. Sekalipun jika Anda tidak tahu, tapi Anda bisa merasakan atau sekiranya menerka siapa yang Anda curigai."

"Dan membuat orang itu memiliki nasib sepertiku? Meringkuk di sudut sel ini atas tuduhan yang sama sekali tidak dilakukannya."

Kakashi diam-diam mengagumi pribadi Sasuke. Sedingin apapun pria itu, pria itu benar-benar mencerminkan pribadi yang kuat. Tapi dia tahu, ini bukan saatnya mengagumi atau memuji kepribadian Sasuke.

"Lalu Anda mau terus duduk di sana, eh? Sementara istri Anda mungkin cemas di rumah?"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan menyangkut pautkan istriku!"

Kakashi tertawa meremehkan. "Anda pengecut."

Bahu Sasuke menegang. Ingin rasanya dia meninju pria berambut perak yang kini sedang berdiri di depan selnya.

"Anda ingin istri Anda baik-baik saja, padahal Anda sendiri tidak ada upaya untuk membuktikan bahwa bukan Anda pelakunya. Tidakkah Anda sadar bahwa semua bukti yang mengarah pada Anda sanggup membuat istri Anda lebih dari tertekan?"

Sasuke nampaknya tidak termakan omongan Kakashi. Pria itu masih diam, tidak merespons sedikit pun perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi menaikan bahunya, melenggang pergi meninggalkan sel Sasuke.

"Lindungi istriku."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar Kakashi dari mulut Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Naruto paham, dia paham sekali atas perasaan yang kini dialami Sakura. Wanita itu kelihatan terguncang cukup dalam. Belum selesai konflik yang melibatkan suaminya, kini dia didera fakta melihat orang yang dianggapnya sahabat mencoba membunuhnya yang diakhiri dengan meninggalnya orang itu. Meski Naruto belum mengetahui sepenuhnya penyebab Yamanaka Ino berusaha membunuh Sakura, tapi ia yakin, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat batin Sakura terguncang. Ada perasaan sedikit ragu ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggenggam tangan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi hal itu tetap dilakukannya. Alih-alih memandang Sakura, Naruto tetap berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya.

Sakura bagai tersengat listrik ketika merasakan jemari kekar Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Dengan gerakan halus wanita itu melepaskan genggaman Naruto, tepat ketika pondoknya tinggal berjarak sepuluh meter lagi. "Maaf, aku turun di sini saja, Naruto-san."

"Kenapa? Kalau itu karena tindakanku tadi, aku minta maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud bertindak kurang ajar padamu," kata Naruto. Dia menghentikan kemudinya, menatap Sakura. "Itu semata-mata hanya ingin memberi kekuatan padamu."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja pikiranku sedang kurang baik. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai depan pondok," sambar Naruto. Pria itu bersiap menghidupkan kembali kemudinya, tapi suara Sakura menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto-san. Aku turun di sini saja. Lagipula jarak ke pondok hanya sekitar sepuluh meter," kata Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai pondok, lalu memutar arah untuk pulang ke pondokmu."

"Tapi kondisimu-"

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Sakura. "Percayalah," imbuhnya. Tanpa mendengar balasan Naruto lebih lanjut, Sakura turun dari mobil Naruto menuju pondoknya.

Naruto hanya diam menatap kepergian Sakura. Dia tersenyum kecut. 'Selalu, selalu seperti ini.'

.

.

'Andai saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah masuk dalam kehidupanmu, Sakura-chan.'

.

.

Sakura memasuki pondoknya dengan perasaan letih. Kedua mayat Ino dan Sai telah dipindahkan dari ruang tengah pondoknya. Suasana di dalam pondok cukup gelap. Lampu-lampu pondok belum dinyalakan. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengahnya, menunda niatnya untuk menyalakan lampu pondok.

Tangan wanita itu memijit-mijit pelan pelipisnya. Dia membayangkan seandainya semua peristiwa yang telah dialaminya hanyalah ilusi, mungkin sekarang ini dia akan berada di kamarnya, bercengkrama mesra dengan Sasuke, membicakan progres pembangunan pondok mereka sambil sesekali bersenda gurau mengenai rencana memiliki anak.

Ya, anak. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan. Air matanya jatuh secara konstan, mengalir di permukaan wajahnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

Harusnya di hari dia menemukan surat kaleng itu adalah hari terindahnya. Hari dimana dia akan menyambut kepulangan Sasuke dengan selembar kertas hasil test yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya positif hamil. Hal yang ia idam-idamkan sejak menikah dengan Sasuke. Tinggal di pondok impiannya, membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Namun nyatanya, hari itu dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang merubah semua garis hidup yang dia pikir akan sesempurna impiannya. Dia menemukan surat dari orang yang mengaku simpanan Sasuke, kedatangan Kakashi yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dituduh melakukan pembunuhan berantai di desa itu, sampai yang terakhir kenyataan bahwa Sasuke dan Ino telah mengkhianatinya.

Air mata itu terus bergulir membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak dalam diam. Ketika kau tidak bisa menumpahkan segala sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadamu pada seseorang, maka hanya dengan menangis dalam diamlah kau menumpahkan segalanya. Dan Sakura memilih itu. Bukan karena suka, karena memang hanya itulah yang bisa ia pilih.

Sakura ingin, ingin sekali percaya bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Bahwa pengakuannya hari ini bukanlah sebuah dalih dari kesalahan yang telah dilakukan pria itu padanya. Namun, rasanya begitu sulit menutup luka yang sudah tergores begitu dalam di hatinya. Sakura kembali mengelus perutnya. "Doakan kami, Nak," bisik Sakura lemah.

Keheningan malam menyelimuti pondok Sakura, sesekali isakan kecilnya memenuhi ruang dengar pondok itu. Sampai Sakura merasakan jari-jari pucat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Secara spontan Sakura berteriak.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Kau harus mati!" Sosok yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura kini menampakkan wujudnya. Dia adalah pria paruh baya yang tempo hari menyumpahi kematian pada Sakura. "Kau dikutuk! Kau harus mati!"

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku!" Sakura berteriak parau di tengah usahanya untuk melepaskan cengkraman pria itu pada tangannya.

"Tidak!" seru pria itu. "Kau harus mati." Pria itu menyeringai kejam. "Dan juga anak setan yang terkandung di dalam rahimmu."

Suara pintu didobrak terdengar, disusul derap langkah-langkah kaki yang bergema di sepanjang lantai kayu pondok Sakura. Naruto Namikaze berdiri di sana, terkejut dengan keadaan yang menimpa Sakura. Pergelangan tangan wanita itu tengah dicengkram erat oleh Orochimaru yang membawa pisau di tangan satunya.

"Hentikan, Paman! Paman bisa melukai Sakura-chan dengan benda itu!"

Orochimaru menatap Naruto tajam, sebelum kembali menatap Sakura dengan penuh kebencian. "Kali ini kau selamat, wanita setan! Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!" serunya. Kemudian dia memandang perut Sakura yang masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kehamilannya. "Dan anakmu pun harus mati," desisnya tajam.

Orochimaru melepaskan cengkramannya, meninggalkan Sakura. Ketika tiba di tempat Naruto berdiri, dia menyeringai kejam. "Suatu saat kau akan menyesal Naruto, tidak membiarkan aku membunuh wanita itu. Karena dia hanya akan mengubahmu menjadi iblis."

Naruto hanya menahan napasnya mendengar itu semua. "Aku rela," katanya pelan.

Orochimaru berjengit. Namun sedetik kemudian dia telah beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan pondok Sakura.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura. Sakura hanya diam. Ia bahkan terlalu letih untuk sekedar menangis. Bahunya naik turun, mencoba berusaha menutupi keletihannya.

Naruto tersiksa melihat Sakura seperti ini. Dengan sedikit kasar, dia menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau bisa menahan ini semua, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak merespons pelukan Naruto. Ia hanya berbisik kecil, nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa salahku, Naruto-san?"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Setidaknya biarkanlah dia menjadi pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelematkan sang putri dari istana gelapnya. Hanya untuk malam ini.

.

.

'Kesalahanmu hanya satu, Sakura-chan. Kesalahanmu adalah mengenal Sasuke Uchiha.'

.

.

Langkah tegap Kakashi bergema di koridor kantor kepolisian desa. Dia langsung mengecek keadaan sel tahanan Sasuke ketika sepuluh menit yang lalu mendapat kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke melarikan diri dari tahanannya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Pemuda penjaga sel Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil.

Kakashi menghela napas berat. Dia berpikir, kalau pun Sasuke Uchiha berniat kabur dari tahanannya, maka satu-satunya tempat yang kemungkinannya paling besar untuk menjadi tujuannya adalah... Sakura.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu pondoknya. Segera saja pria itu bergeser ke samping, mempersilakan wanita di belakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam pondok. "Maaf jika berantakan, Sakura-chan. Ibuku sedang tidak ada. Kau tahu, kadang wanita mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar atas sulitnya meletakkan sesuatu dengan benar," kata Naruto sembari menyingkirkan bungkus ramen yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan rak sepatu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," kata Sakura. "Sasuke-kun pun kadang seperti itu," tambahnya.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat Sakura. Ada sesak yang melesak masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya ketika mendengar penuturan Sakura. Namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin. "Oh," tanggapnya. "Sakura-chan, kau bisa memakai kamar di ujung sana. Di dekat dapur. Kamarku di sini," kata Naruto. Dia menunjuk sebuah kamar paling pertama dari pintu masuk pondok. "Ketuklah kamarku, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san."

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Tanpa basa-basi pria itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura menuju kamar yang disediakan Naruto untuknya. Malam ini Naruto menawarkan Sakura untuk menginap di pondoknya. Terlalu riskan bagi Sakura jika harus tinggal di pondoknya sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi menimpanya. Orochimaru memang rasanya tidak mungkin membunuh Sakura. Namun Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Sakura terluka. Sakura sendiri menerima tawaran Naruto bukan karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirinya, melainkan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya.

Rembulan telah merajai singgasana malam. Sakura masih terjaga kendati kedua matanya mulai mengantuk. Kerongkongan wanita itu terasa kering. Dia mencoba meraih gelas di ujung meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, kosong."

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya, menuju dapur yang terletak di samping kamar. Sakura berusaha mengurangi suara yang ditimbulkannya. Dia tidak ingin tidur Naruto terganggu oleh kegiatannya. Setelah mengisi gelasnya dengan air dari teko, Sakura berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun kakinya sedikit tersangkut ujung karpet dapur. Tak ayal gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh. Untung saja gelas itu jatuh di atas karpet, sehingga tidak pecah dan meredam suara bising yang harusnya terjadi.

Sakura berjongkok, bermaksud mengambil gelas itu. Tapi ujung karpet yang sedikit tidak rata membuatnya penasaran. Terlebih ketika sudut matanya menangkap ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana, yang menyebabkan struktur di atas permukaan karpet tidak rata.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah ujung karpet itu, berusaha menyingkap karpet. Jemarinya berhasil merasakan sebuah benda tersembunyi di bawah karpet itu. Ditariknya benda itu dari bawah karpet.

"Buku harian," gumam Sakura. "Kurasa Naruto menjatuhkannya. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

Sakura bangkit, membawa buku harian itu di tangannya. Tapi buku itu terlepas dari tangannya, jatuh ke atas karpet, dan membuka di halaman tengahnya. Sakura membungkukkan badannya, berusaha mengambil buku itu. Namun gerakannya membatu ketika membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

'Hari ini dia datang. Kau tahu, dia sangat cantik. Ayolah, gadis cantik memang banyak. Tapi dia ini sangat memesona. Rambutnya indah sekali, warnanya memang tak lazim, tapi kujamin, semua pria pasti akan meliriknya dua kali jika melihat rambutnya. Matanya juga indah. Ah, kedengarannya aku seperti penggombal yah? Hahaha... Tapi percaya tidak percaya, aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padanya. Oh ya, namanya Sakura.'

Sakura tanpa sadar terpaku di tempat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Sebagian hatinya melarang dirinya untuk membaca buku itu. Demi apapun, dia tidak boleh membaca buku yang semestinya hanya menjadi rahasia yang diketahui oleh pemiliknya. Meskipun namanya terselip dalam buku itu, bukan berarti Sakura berhak mengetahui secara utuh perasaan Naruto yang tertuang dalam buku itu.

Sakura mencoba menahan rasa penasarannya. Namun, entah mengapa hati kecilnya menyerukan pendapat bahwa ia perlu membaca buku harian itu lebih lanjut. Sakura bimbang.

Dengan menggit pelan bibir bawahnya, gerakan khasnya ketika panik, Sakura mulai membalik halaman di buku itu.

'Aku benci pemuda itu!'

Hanya kalimat itu yang ada di halaman yang di balik Sakura. Sakura kembali melirik halaman di sebelahnya. Dan tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai ketika selesai membaca halaman itu.

'Pemuda itu Sasuke Uchiha. Dia telah merebut bungaku. Bahkan bungaku akan menikah dengannya. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuh Uchiha sialan itu. Andai saja bungaku tidak mengenalnya. Ah, rasanya mungkin sangat menyenangkan jika aku berhasil menyingkirkan pemuda sialan itu.'

Dengan tergesa Sakura membalik halaman selanjutnya.

'Mereka menikah. Aku benci menuliskannya. Tapi ya, mereka menikah. Uchiha sialan itu berhasil memperistri bungaku. Tapi lihat saja, kalau aku punya kesempatan, aku pasti akan merebut bungaku kembali.'

'Hari ini aku bertemu dengan bungaku. Dia tetap cantik dan memesona, tidak berubah sedikit pun meski dia telah menjadi istri pemuda sialan itu. Tapi dia tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan selalu mencintainya. Selalu.'

'Demi Tuhan, apa kau percaya takdir? Okey, mungkin aku kedengaran konyol. Tapi Tuhan benar-benar memenuhi permintaanku. Semalam aku melihat Uchiha sialan itu bertengkar dengan pemuda bernama Sabaku, arsitek sialan yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada bungaku. Uchiha itu menghajar Sabaku sampai dia babak belur. Aku senang. Setidaknya si Sabaku itu mendapat pelajaran karena mencoba merebut bungaku. Aku pernah melihat dia menatap bungaku penuh damba ketika melihat lokasi pembangunan pondok yang direncanakan bungaku. Tapi bukan bagian itu yang ingin kuceritakan. Sabaku itu ternyata melihatku. Sial. Setelah Uchiha itu meninggalkan dia sendirian, dia menghampiri tempatku bersembunyi di balik pohon. Kupikir aku dalam bahaya, tapi ternyata itu adalah malam keberuntunganku. Aku membunuh Sabaku itu, bukan hal mudah menghabisinya dengan kondisi seperti itu. Aku hanya perlu mengotak-atik sedikit mobil pria itu, mencoba memperlihatkan jika pria itu tewas dalam kecelakaan biasa. Tapi aku sial, Kakashi tau itu bukan murni kecelakaan. Aku khawatir, tapi ternyata Tuhan berada di pihakku. Ada saksi lain yang melihat pertengkaran Uchiha dengan Sabaku. Dan aku bisa duduk santai menulis semua ini dengan tenang, karena tuduhan akan jatuh kepada Uchiha sialan itu. Itu berarti tinggal menunggu waktu sampai pemuda itu ditahan dan pergi selama-lamanya dari bungaku.'

Tubuh Sakura melemas setelah membaca bagian itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, ini tidak mungkin." Rasanya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membaca lanjutannya. Namun, Sakura tahu dia harus membaca semuanya. Batinnya harus kuat menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Aku senang, Kakashi sepertinya mencurigai Uchiha itu sebagai pembunuh Sabaku. Sekarang aku hanya perlu mempengaruhi bungaku agar mencurigai dia. Aku harus cerdik. Aku harus membuat diriku seolah-olah simpati padanya.'

'Sial! Si keparat Uchiha itu selalu berhasil membuat bungaku terpedaya. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh kalah, aku harus membuat bungaku membenci pria itu. Dan aku menemukan ide bagus.'

'Hari ini begitu banyak kejadian tak terduga yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Aku memang sudah berencana mengirimkan surat kaleng pada bungaku, dengan nama wanita simpanan Uchiha sialan itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Ayame harus terlibat dalam ini semua. Aku bersalah padanya. Tapi ini semua salahnya. Salahkan rasa penasarannya pada hal-hal yang bukan menjadi urusannya. Maafkan aku, Ayame. Aku berjanji, kau adalah orang yang paling berjasa bagiku, jika kematianmu membuat bungaku melihatku.'

'Rencanaku berhasil! Kakashi menangkap Uchiha sialan itu di pondoknya hari ini. Yang paling tak aku duga, ternyata Ayame adalah mantan kekasih Uchiha. Tuhan memang berpihak padaku. Kini tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan bungaku.'

'Sial! Brengsek! Apa pun yang kulakukan, bungaku selalu melihat Uchiha sialan itu! Kenapa selalu saja pria itu yang mendapatkan tempat di hati bungaku. Kenapa? Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu melihatku, Sakura?

Aku bahkan rela menjadi kotor demi menjadi sosok yang bisa kau lihat...'

Buku harian itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sakura menahan isak tangisnya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Berkali-kali digelengkannya kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin. Dia... Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua."

Kehadiran sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. Naruto sedang berdiri di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruang tengah dan dapur sambil menatap lembut. Tatapan itu beralih menjadi waspada ketika mata pria itu menangkap buku kecil yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Sakura. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Sakura dengan suara parau.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Dia semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura.

"Kubilang, jangan mendekat!"

Naruto berusaha tak mengacuhkan peringatan Sakura. Dia terus saja berjalan hingga jarak mereka tinggal satu meter. "Apa yang terjadi pada-"

"Aku sudah membaca semuanya!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tepat dua langkah di hadapan Sakura. Pria itu berjongkok, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Sakura. Kedua mata Naruto menatap kedua mata Sakura dengan lirih. "Aku tidak akan berpura-pura lagi, Sakura-chan." Naruto berusaha menyentuh wajah Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. "Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?" Dia mendecih. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa salahku padamu, Naruto-san? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua pada hidupku?"

Naruto tertawa miris. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Tidakkah kau lihat, aku bahkan rela menjadi kotor demimu."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta ini semua!" Sakura menatap penuh kecewa pada pria yang ada di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa? Padahal aku... Aku memercayaimu, Naruto-san."

Naruto tertawa sarkastik. "Aku tidak butuh kepercayaanmu, Sakura-chan. Aku butuh kau." Naruto menyentuh anak rambut di sekeliling telinga kiri Sakura. Sakura menepisnya dengan kasar. "Aku hanya butuh kau."

Sakura bangkit. Dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi tangan Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana kau, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku akan melaporkan semua ini pada Kakashi-san," kata Sakura. Kedua mata wanita itu menatap tajam Naruto. "Dan membebaskan suamiku dari tuduhan yang sama sekali bukan salahnya!"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan kejam. Dia tertawa kecil. Tawa dingin yang dibenci Sakura. "Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu? Setelah apa yang kau ketahui? Aku bukan orang bodoh, Sakura-chan."

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto pada tangannya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada satu pun pria yang boleh memilikimu, Sakura-chan."

Dengan sekali hentak Naruto mendorong Sakura, membuat wanita itu kini jatuh ke lantai. Dahi Sakura membentur kaki meja makan di ruangan itu cukup keras. Darah segar mengalir dari luka yang ditimbulkan oleh benturan itu.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura. Penglihatan Sakura mulai mengabur akibat darah yang mengalir dari dahinya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Sakura berteriak dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya.

Naruto menyeringai kejam. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjauh darimu, Bungaku." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah belati perak dari balik sakunya. Kilatan cahaya muncul dari ujung belati yang tersinari lampu ruangan.

Samar-samar Sakura melihat bayangan Sasuke di belakang Naruto. Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang dimilikinya, Sakura bergumam lirih. "Sasuke-kun." Dan semuanya menjadi gelap baginya.

Naruto bersiap menusukkan belatinya ke tubuh Sakura ketika sebuah hantaman mengenai kepalanya. Dia jatuh tersungkur ke samping. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa penyerangnya.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu memegang kursi dapur yang tadi digunakannya untuk menghantam bagian belakang kepala Naruto. "Kau harus membalas semua ini, Namikaze!"

Naruto bangkit. Dia menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya yang bersimbah darah. Pria itu menyeringai. "Rupanya kau berhasil kabur dari tahanan, eh?"

"Simpan kata-katamu di neraka, Sialan!"

Sasuke menerjang Naruto, menghadiahi pria berambut kuning terang itu dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Naruto kembali jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Wajah Naruto menghadap lantai kayu dapur. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum kejam terukir di wajah itu. Secepat kilat, tangan Naruto mengambil belati yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Naruto bangkit. Kini dia merasa di atas angin. Dengan sekali terjang, dia berusaha menusuk perut Sasuke dengan belati perak itu. Sasuke berusaha menghindari serangan itu. Dia berhasil.

Tapi Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dia menyeringai kejam. Sasuke yang mengetahui jalan pikiran picik Naruto segera melemparkan tubuhnya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai bagi tubuh Sakura dari serangan Naruto, tepat ketika Naruto melempar belati itu ke arah Sakura. Dan belati itu menancap erat di perut Sasuke.

Darah segar merembes pada kemeja lusuh Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia terus menerjang Sasuke, membenamkan puluhan tusukan vital pada organ tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kakashi berdoa sepanjang perjalanannya. Dia berharap Sasuke tidak melakukan pembunuhan. Meski sebagian besar hatinya meyakini bukan Sasuke pembunuh sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja Kakashi berdoa semoga pria itu tidak menimbulkan masalah lebih banyak. Hatinya was-was, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menantinya.

.

.

Naruto mengamati hasil karya yang dibuatnya pada tubuh Sasuke dengan puas. Sedikit lagi, ya, sedikit lagi dia akan memastikan Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan ada lagi di dunia.

Dorrr...

Mata Naruto membelalak ketika peluru timah itu bersarang pada punggungnya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, dia memutar tubuhnya. Matanya melihat Kakashi Hatake tengah menatapnya tajam dan kecewa dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Menyerahlah, Naruto. Tempat ini sudah dikepung."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, suara sirine mobil kepolisian sudah terdengar dari tempatnya berada. Naruto tertawa ganjil. Tangannya masih menggenggam belati yang kini berlumuran darah. Dia bangkit dengan susah payah, berusaha melemparkan belatinya ke arah Kakashi. Tapi bunyi tembakan kedua menghentikan langkahnya. Belati yang digenggamnya terjatuh disusul robohnya tubuh tersebut ke atas lantai.

Naruto tersenyum damai. "Kita akan bertemu, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi menatap pilu ke arah tiga tubuh yang kini tidak berdaya. Perlahan dia mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Kondisi Sasuke mengenaskan. Wajahnya rusak. Puluhan sayatan menghiasi wajah yang dulu rupawan itu. Belum lagi luka di sekujur tangan dan kaki pria itu. Kakashi memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke. "Dia masih hidup."

Dengan cepat Kakashi, Ibiki, dan beberapa polisi yang sudah tiba di tempat kejadian melarikan Sasuke dan Sakura ke rumah sakit. Nyawa suami istri itu harus segera diselamatkan sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit memenuhi indera penciumannya. Matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. "Di mana aku?"

"Sakura, akhirnya kau sadar, Nak!" seru pria paruh baya yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Paman Asuma?"

"Aku takut, aku takut kehilanganmu, Sayang."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya berusaha meraih tangan Asuma yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Paman."

"Syukurlah. Hampir seminggu kau tidak sadarkan diri, Nak."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya lebih lanjut. Tak ada siapa pun di ruangan putih itu kecuali dirinya dan Asuma. Selang infus kecil terpasang di tangannya. Sakura berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun," gumamnya. "Di mana Sasuke-kun, Paman? Aku harus menolongnya. Dia tidak bersalah paman, dia, bukan dia yang melakukan semua pembunuhan di desa. Naruto, dia yang melakukan itu semua."

Asuma menatap Sakura dengan lirih. Rasanya dia tak tega mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura. "Sakura dengarkan aku." Asuma menggenggam jemari Sakura, berusaha memberi kekuatan mental pada wanita yang dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri itu. "Sasuke sudah bebas. Pelaku sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan ganjaran atas perbuatannya."

"Syukurlah," desah Sakura lega. "Di mana dia sekarang, Paman?" Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Paman, bagaimana dengan kondisi kandunganku. Maaf aku belum memberitahumu, tapi-"

"Kandunganmu baik-baik saja, Sakura. Memang sempat membahayakan, tetapi masa kritis itu sudah lewat."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. "Syukurlah," katanya. "Oh ya, Paman, di mana Sasuke? Aku harus memberitahukan padanya tentang kehamilanku. Dia belum tahu."

Asuma mempererat genggamannya. "Sasuke sudah bahagia di sana, Sakura."

Sakura berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Asuma. Seketika pemahaman yang muncul bagai hantaman keras bagi hatinya. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" racaunya.

"Kau harus kuat, Sakura."

"Tidak, tidak! TIDAK MUNGKIN! SASUKE TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANKU!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan liar. "Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, Paman," bisik Sakura lirih. "Dia, dia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat datang untuk bayi kami."

"Kau harus tabah, Nak. Sasuke tewas karena menyelamatkanmu dan anakmu. Kau harus kuat demi dia, Sakura."

Tangisan Sakura melebur bersama kesakitan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian...

Seorang pria di atas kursi roda menatap sebuah pigura dengan foto seorang pria rupawan dengan wanita cantik yang sedang saling mengamit lengan mereka dengan mesra. Jemari kurus pria itu mengelus permukaan kaca pigura itu.

Mikoto memandang semua itu dengan tatapan lirih. Dari sejak melihat anaknya datang membawa gadis itu, dia tahu: akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anaknya. Dia sangat mengenal anak bungsunya. Anak itu tidak akan begitu saja mengikat hubungan dengan gadis secara serius.

Saat Mikoto tahu gadis itu bermarga Haruno, Mikoto tahu, anaknya pasti mengincar kekayaan gadis itu dengan menikahinya. Dia tidak ingin putranya terjatuh dalam lubang yang digalinya sendiri. Dia mencoba membatalkan pernikahan mereka, tapi apa daya, semuanya telah terjadi, nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Sasuke pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Pria itu harus kehilangan semua kebanggan fisiknya. Kaki kanannya lumpuh, wajah yang dulu berhasil memikat puluhan wanita kini bagai seonggok daging busuk yang menempel ketat dengan tulang wajahnya. Wajah itu penuh bekas luka sayatan yang melintang memenuhi wajahnya. Sasuke Uchiha bukan lagi pria tampan dan gagah yang memiliki pesona luar biasa. Ia kini tak lebih dari seseorang yang buruk rupa dan pesakitan. Siksaan yang dihadiahkan Naruto pada tubuhnya membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mendapat kabar dari Asuma. Saat ini Aya sudah berusia sembilan tahun. Hari ini, dia dan Sakura akan menziarahi makammu."

"Hn, terima kasih, Bu."

Mikoto menahan tangisnya. Dadanya sesak melihat keadaan putra bungsunya saat ini. Kendatipun selama ini Sasuke banyak memiliki kesalahan, Sasuke tetaplah anaknya. Dan Mikoto sangat mengasihinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak berterus terang pada Sakura..." Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan sendu, "...bahwa kau masih hidup."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiannya, Bu," kata Sasuke. "Biar saja, biar saja dia menganggapku meninggal saat menyelematkannya. Itu lebih baik. Ketimbang dia harus tau kondisiku saat ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut, malu, bahkan merasa bersalah atas kondisiku sekarang."

"Tapi kau-"

"Kumohon, Bu. Biarkan saja tetap seperti ini."

Mikoto diam. Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Dia mengerti bagaimana besarnya rasa cinta Sasuke pada Sakura. Tanpa sadar, Mikoto menitikkan air matanya.

.

.

Sakura bersama seorang gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun sedang menatap pusara di depannya dengan sendu. "Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku berkunjung bersama Aya. Lihat, dia semakin hari semakin mirip kau, Sasuke-kun. Rambutnya hitam persis seperti milikmu. Hanya saja matanya hijau sepertiku." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. "Kami merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," lirih Sakura. Sakura menghapus air mata yang terjatuh ke pipinya dengan sapu tangannya.

Gadis kecil di samping Sakura juga membuka suaranya. "Ayah, apa kabarmu di surga? Hari ini aku genap berumur sembilan tahun, Yah. Kata Ibu, aku mirip seperti ayah. Aku senang, Yah, soalnya kata Ibu, ayah sangat tampan. Aku sayang Ayah."

Sakura tersenyum menatap putrinya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan pusara Sasuke. Dialog satu arah itu diakhiri dengan kecupan Sakura dan Aya pada nisan Sasuke. "Kami pulang dulu, Sasuke-kun."

"Dah, Ayah."

Sasuke menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan pilu dari balik pohon besar tempat dia bersembunyi. Matanya membelakak ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura melihat keberadaannya.

"Ibu, ibu mau ke mana?"

Sakura yakin. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa salah lihat. Mata itu. Mata setajam elang yang baru saja dilihatnya dari balik pohon adalah mata Sasuke. Sasuke-nya.

Sasuke bersusah payah meninggalkan area pemakaman itu dengan tongkat di kaki kanannya. Mustahil untuk bisa kabur dari Sakura dengan kondisinya yang seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura lirih.

Sasuke menahan gejolak yang timbul di dadanya. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Sakura, berkata padanya, 'ini aku Sakura. Aku di sini.' Tapi Sasuke tahu itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke Uchiha sudah meninggal. Itu lebih baik. Perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Kau salah orang, Nyonya," katanya datar.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat wajah pria di hadapannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku mengenali matamu. Kau, kau, Sasuke-kun kan?"

"Kau salah orang," balas Sasuke ketus.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu ini kau, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak frustasi.

Seorang gadis kecil kini berdiri di samping Sakura. "Ibu, dia siapa?"

"Aya, ini ayah," kata Sakura. Dia beralih pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, katakanlah, katakanlah bahwa kau adalah ayahnya. Ini anak kita, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau salah orang, Nyonya! Aku tidak mengenal kalian!"

Sasuke memandang penuh rindu pada gadis kecil di samping Sakura.

"Ibu, kurasa Paman ini benar. Bukankah Ibu bilang, ayah sudah meninggal?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian tidak membongkar rahasianya, meski perasaannya ingin sekali merengkuh istri dan anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa. "Saya permisi."

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. "Sasuke-kun..." Perkataan itu berlalu ditiup angin sore yang berhembus.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Tongkat kayu penyangga kaki kanannya menimbulkan bunyi ketuk berirama ketika bersinggungan dengan tanah. Seiring kepergiaannya, dia melepas kebahagiaannya dengan Sakura selamanya. Biarlah Sakura dan anaknya mendapatkan sosok pengganti yang lebih baik darinya. Bukan seorang suami dan ayah yang pesakitan dan cacat.

Dia mencintai Sakura tanpa batas, maka biarlah kisah ini menjadi kisah tanpa batas yang tak akan pernah diakhirinya dengan sebuah akhir.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

Ya Alloh, alhamdulillah aku udah nyelesaiin ff ini. Rasanya plong, utang udah ilang satu. :D

Trims banget buat semua yang udah baca ff ini dari chap 1-9. #peluk erat# maaf kalo aku ga bisa ngucapin terima kasih secara personal. Tapi aku sangat sangat ngehargai n ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama semuanya. :) tanpa kalian, ff ini ga akan selesai. Hehehe..

Ohya, trims juga buat yang udah nominasiin ff ini di IFA 2011, juga yang udah vote. #peluk# #terharu#

Trims buat Kira Desuke yang sudi-sudinya dikasih ff macem ini sama aku. Deb, maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan. :'(

Buat mysticahime yang udah nemenin aku ngetik malem ini, tengkiuuu darling. :* suami yang baik deh kamyuuu.. XD

Buat semuanya, sekali lagi, tengkiuuuu...

Maaf ya kalo ff ini ga berkenan di hati kalian semua. :'(

Dari kamar yang belum disemprot. XDD

Ps: anak SasuSaku itu pake nama gue. *didepak* XD

Pss: doain gue lulus uas yah! :)

Psss: jangan ngambek sama endingnya yah. Kan genrenya angst. #nyumput

Pssss: dadahhh... XDD


End file.
